Iceburns Oneshots
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Colección de Oneshots Iceburns/Helsa/Hansla. Una fiesta de disfraces, un pretendiente no solicitado y la persona que menos esperaba sacándola del apuro. Desde el principio de la velada, Elsa se había dicho a si misma que no había sido buena idea ir a dicha celebración pero, ¿será que alguien podría hacerla cambiar de opinión? (Modern AU)
1. Ocasión

Hola amigos de Frozen. :D

Tal vez ya me hayan visto pululando por ahí bajo el nombre de Frozen Fan y me reconozcan por los kilométricos reviews que dejo. O tal vez ni siquiera sepan quien soy y les importa un carajo. Sea como sea, el caso es que ha llegado la hora de que yo también aporte un poco al fandom Helsa, porque me encanta esta pareja y probablemente, nunca veamos este sueño hecho realidad. ¡Así que hay que usar nuestra imaginación!

Aquí colocaré oneshot's de todo tipo, es decir que habrá AU's, post-Frozen, tal vez alguno ambientado durante la película. Depende de lo que le de la gana a mi inspiración. Espero que todos ellos les gusten, no soy George R. R. Martin ni nada por el estilo, pero hago esto lo mejor que puedo. Así que si quieren patearme el trasero, hagánlo con amor. :3

El resumen de esta antología cambiará en función al oneshot que suba, para que se hagan una idea de lo que van a leer. Sin más dilatación, ¡vamos con el primero!

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen me perteneciera estaría viviendo en medio de Disneyland, conduciendo naves de utilería de Star Wars, peleando con espadas láser y embriagándome con Mickey Mouse dentro del castillo de la Cenicienta, o algo así. Pero no, entonces, solo utilizo los personajes de Frozen para entretenerme un rato. Todos los derechos van para la empresa del ratón.**

* * *

**Ocasión**

* * *

—_Su Majestad, es un placer volver a verla de nuevo._

—_Lamento no poder decir lo mismo._

_Una música suave inundaba el salón de baile en aquel momento y bajo la luz de las múltiples arañas de cristal que colgaban del techo, era posible observar una multitud en la que se mezclaban vestidos elegantes, trajes de gala, conversaciones aristocráticas y sirvientes que se desplazaban de un lado a otro, evitando el vals del que en ese instante, formaban parte la mayoría de los invitados a la recepción._

_El compromiso de la princesa de Arendelle con quien ahora era el repartidor de hielo oficial del reino, había sido una buena excusa para invitar a una gran variedad de aristócratas extranjeros y celebrar otro evento que, para la reina, era más bien tedioso. No se trataba solo del hecho de que no disfrutara tanto los bailes. Se trataba más que nada, del reencuentro que conllevaba tal ocasión y que muy a su pesar, no podía evadir por cuestiones de diplomacia._

_El hombre alto y pelirrojo que se encontraba frente a ella, esbozó una sonrisa de lado. Era una mueca que, con toda su arrogancia, encajaba mejor con su verdadera personalidad. Esa que distaba mucho del __príncipe noble que había aparentado ser meses atrás, durante la gran helada que había azotado al reino entero._

—_No esperaba otra cosa de usted, desde luego—le hizo saber, recalcando la poca importancia que le daba a su recibimiento y sin dejar de sonreír de aquella manera._

La Reina de las Nieves volvió a colocar el libro sobre la estantería, mientras el recuerdo se repetía una vez más en su cabeza. Tres noches atrás, pudo comprobar la sorpresa de más de un invitado al ver al príncipe sureño arribar al baile que se celebraba en honor de su hermana. Un hecho que no le tomó por sorpresa, debido al intercambio de cartas que había sostenido con anticipación con el actual rey de las Islas del Sur y en la que aceptaba su llegada como una oportunidad para permitirle disculparse y de paso, reafirmar el lazo que siempre se había mantenido con aquel reino.

A pesar de todo, ella no podía negarse cuando se trataba de una petición en la que las relaciones diplomáticas estaban en riesgo y menos aún, al ver que las intenciones del rey parecían ser sinceras, con las numerosas disculpas que le había expresado en más de una carta a modo de buscar el perdón para el más joven de sus hermanos.

Un perdón que de todas maneras, el susodicho no parecía desear, con su actitud altiva y sus maneras educadas para aparentar.

Exhalando un suspiro, Elsa volvió a echar un vistazo entre los títulos que se mostraban en aquel estante de la biblioteca, esperando encontrar alguno que fuera suficiente para distraerla de sus pensamientos. En dos días más, el barco proveniente de las Islas del Sur volvería a zarpar hacia su país de origen, llevándose al que era el más grande de sus problemas en aquellos momentos.

—_Tengo que pedirle que disculpe mi franqueza, príncipe Hans, pero no me siento cómoda con esta situación__—_dijo ella mientras cruzaba las manos por encima de la amplia falda de su vestido de satén azul—. Si acepté su asistencia como invitado, se debe únicamente a la consideración que le tengo a su hermano, quién después de todo se ha comportado a la altura de las circunstancias. Sin embargo no deseo sus disculpas y sé que usted tampoco desea dármelas. Usted no ha cambiado_—_espetó e inconscientemente, alisó una arruga inexistente en sus faldas, ante lo tenso de la conversación—. Por lo que le pediré simplemente, mantener su distancia hasta que todo esto se termine.

—_Es una lástima que no crea en mi arrepentimiento, Su Majestad__—_expresó Hans sin abandonar el tono irónico de su voz, ni bajar la comisura de su labio—. Sé que me equivoqué. No quisiera fallarle a mi hermano, cuando ha puesto tantas de sus esperanzas en mí. Él suele tener expectativas muy altas ¿sabe?—dirigió una fugaz mirada a las manos de la reina, enfundadas en largos guantes de seda y apretadas la una sobre la otra, en una postura algo rígida—. Pero tiene razón en parte. No se me da bien disculparme, después de todo.

_La sonrisa en sus labios se acrecentó con arrogancia, mientras los fríos ojos azules de la rubia le sostenían la mirada._

—_Espero que no haya contratiempos durante su corta estadía aquí, Su Alteza—le habló ella con una voz gélida. La velada amenaza que se ocultaba bajo sus palabras solo era perceptible para ellos dos._

"Cuestión de diplomacia", se repitió una vez más mentalmente, mientras tomaba uno de los nuevos ejemplares que uno de los invitados le había obsequiado. La novela, adquirida en Inglaterra, había resultado ser una auténtica revelación literaria que hace tiempo que tenía ganas de conocer. No obstante, todo apuntaba a que en ese momento ni "Orgullo y Prejuicio" sería capaz de despejar su mente de todos los recuerdos que no querían abandonarla.

Intranquila, avanzó hasta el sofá que se hallaba enfrente de la chimenea y abrió el libro con movimientos distraídos.

—_Luce usted realmente hermosa esta noche, Su Majestad, si permite que se lo mencione._

_La obvia decisión de ignorar sus palabras anteriores, le indicó que tendría que poner atención a los movimientos del pelirrojo en los siguientes días. Y ni siquiera su falsa intención de halagarla sería suficiente para disuadirla de hacerlo._

—_Por favor, no se moleste____—_repuso Elsa lanzándole una mirada helada—. Mucho me temo que esta conversación ha durado bastante. Si me disculpa.

_Estaba haciendo el ademán de irse, cuando el príncipe se movió hacia uno de sus costados, interrumpiéndole el paso._

—_Lamento si la ofendí, Su Majestad__—_habló él aún con esa media sonrisa plasmada en su rostro—. Si no puede aceptar un halago, ¿al menos me concedería un baile?

_La inesperada petición provocó que sus labios se apretaran ligeramente en una línea tensa. Un vistazo rápido a su alrededor le confirmó que varias personas se hallaban, disimuladamente, pendientes del intercambio de palabras entre ambos. Y su educación real, para bien o mal, le impedía ser tan brusca como hubiera deseado al negarse a su repentino ofrecimiento._

—_En otra ocasión—respondió tranquilamente, ante la intensa mirada que Hans mantenía clavada en ella._

_Una expresión burlona, casi divertida, apareció en los ojos verdes del joven, quién hizo una reverencia antes de dejarla marchar._

La acalorada conversación de la ficticia familia Bennet había logrado captar su atención por un momento, haciéndole dejar atrás esa noche tan extraña. Ni siquiera fue consciente del leve sonido de la puerta abriéndose, inmersa en el silencio de la biblioteca y en los ingeniosos comentarios que empezaba a descubrir entre las páginas de la novela.

—Buenas tardes, Su Majestad—Elsa soltó un bufido y alzó la mirada al escuchar la voz masculina.

Su reacción no pasó desapercibida para el pelirrojo que ahora se encontraba de pie cerca de ella, con la misma mueca burlona y arrogante cruzando sus facciones y la leve inclinación que le concedió con la cabeza.

—Su Alteza—contestó neutralmente a modo de saludo.

—Hace buen tiempo el día de hoy—le dijo Hans al no recibir ninguna otra palabra por su parte—. Pensaba ir a dar una vuelta a caballo. Cerca del fiordo tal vez. En esta época del año, el paisaje es muy agradable.

Los ojos azules de la reina se mantuvieron observándolo, sin decir una sola palabra. Él se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir.

—Me preguntaba si quizá le gustaría acompañarme—soltó sin más, sosteniéndole la mirada y apreciando el destello de sorpresa que cruzó sus facciones un segundo.

—Se lo agradezco, pero en estos momentos estoy algo ocupada—respondió Elsa devolviendo los ojos hacia el libro e intentando no externar su confusión hacia él—. Si no le importa.

Espero a que él se marchara ante lo directo de su negativa e incluso, lo que podría interpretarse como un gesto maleducado. Sin embargo, no había nadie más que ellos dos en la habitación y poco podía importarle aparentar ser muy cortés entonces.

Hans se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, antes de dar un par de pasos hasta donde se encontraba sentada de manera sigilosa, lo que provocó que volviera a prestarle atención con la interrogación implícita en su mirada azul.

—No soy bueno disculpándome, se lo dije_—_habló él mientras su tono de voz se tornaba más serio—. Aun así… tan solo quería decirle que hablaba en serio cuando le mencioné que sabía que me había equivocado. Supongo que mis motivos no importan, ahora que el daño está hecho—su mirada verdosa se deslizó momentáneamente hacia la apagada chimenea antes de volver a posarse en sus ojos, como si le costara admitir todo aquello—, y quiero que sepa también, que no ha pasado un solo día en el que no dejara de pensar en todo lo que ocurrió hace unos meses. Tampoco le negaré que le he guardado algo de rencor—confesó, sintiendo que las palabras fluían con más facilidad de sus labios—, pero sé que soy el único culpable aquí y de alguna forma, he tenido tiempo para reflexionar en mis acciones.

—Entiendo que no es fácil para usted decirme todas estas cosas—dijo Elsa removiéndose ligeramente incómoda en su asiento—. No insistiré en ello. Más que una disculpa, me gustaría olvidar todo aquello. Después de todo, esos problemas han quedado atrás y aunque temo que jamás podré considerarlo como alguien de mi agrado—agregó sin poder evitar ser sincera—, sé que no sirve de mucho pensar en lo que ya está hecho. El pasado está en el pasado.

—Resulta más fácil para usted, aquí yo soy el malo—dijo Hans en un tono más brusco de lo que pretendía que sonara—. No pretendo ser hipócrita Su Majestad y tampoco quiero su perdón. Sé que no lo merezco—añadió haciendo que su mirada se volviera más penetrante sobre la de ella—y no voy a implorar, ni insistiré por él. Mi hermano ya se ha encargado de darme en que pensar y en que ocuparme todos estos meses; tal vez no lo suficiente como para arrepentirme del todo, pero si para hacerme comprender el fallo que cometí. No sé si entienda lo que quiero decirle—avanzó un paso más hacia ella y la cercanía que ahora había establecido entre ellos hizo que la joven se pusiera de pie, con el mentón alzado—. Enfrentarme al hecho de que había fallado, además de las medidas que mis hermanos tomaron contra mí, fue el peor castigo con el que he tenido que lidiar en todo este tiempo.

Elsa se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que él se encontraba demasiado cerca o de que no esperaba escucharlo hablar como lo había hecho, pero la incomodidad se había hecho aún más patente en la estancia.

—No deseo conocer los detalles de ese asunto, sé que ellos habrán hecho lo que fuera conveniente—dijo—y francamente, no esperaba tampoco verle pedir perdón. Como le dije, el pasado esta atrás para mí. Y a menos que esté en sus planes volver a interrumpir la tranquilidad de mi familia o mi reino, me parece que también puedo dejarlo a usted atrás.

El escuchar estas palabras le provocó una punzada en el pecho a Hans, que solo pudo volver a sonreír arrogantemente. Era evidente que tenía muy poca importancia para la reina.

—¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted, Su Alteza?—preguntó ella, indicándole indirectamente que aquella conversación había terminado.

—De hecho Su Majestad, sí podría—contestó Hans despreocupadamente mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza—. Si mal no recuerdo, creo que usted me debe un baile.

—¿Disculpe?—espetó la rubia mientras arqueaba una de sus delicadas cejas.

—Cuando le pregunté aquella vez si podría concederme un baile, usted respondió que en otra ocasión—explicó él de manera casual—. Esta es otra ocasión y es un buen momento—dijo mirando a su alrededor—. No hay invitados que le hagan sentirse incómoda ¿verdad?

—No sea ridículo—replicó Elsa con altanería ante lo absurdo de la idea.

Dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesita que se encontraba a un lado del sofá y dio un paso hacia adelante con la intención de esquivarlo y salir de ahí. Aquel encuentro comenzaba a oscurecer su estado de ánimo.

Se tensó cuando en vez de apartarse, él volvió a dar un paso en dirección a ella y colocó una mano en su cintura mientras con la otra, tomaba una de las de ella.

—Un baile —repitió el príncipe ante la mirada incrédula y ofendida que le lanzó—. No es gran cosa—dijo componiendo una sonrisa que pretendía ser encantadora.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto?—preguntó Elsa frunciendo el ceño—Francamente me parece algo estúpido, incluso para usted—se permitió decir provocando una risa por parte del joven.

—Nunca había sido más elocuente Su Majestad—expresó él al tiempo que comenzaba a guiarla en un lento vals, al ritmo de una música inexistente—. Escuché que no se le daba bien bailar. Tal vez no le haría mal intentarlo un poco, ¿no cree?

—Desde luego y me aseguraré de conseguir una mejor compañía, si llego a tomar en cuenta su consejo—dijo la reina con una expresión sarcástica en el rostro, mientras se preguntaba a sí misma porque permitía que el sureño se le acercara de aquella manera y más aún, porque ella se estaba moviendo con él.

—¿Sabe? Es mejor cuando se atreve a decir lo que piensa, aunque sea solo para ofenderme—apuntó Hans con un dejo de ironía—. Me hace ver que no es tan fría como le gusta aparentar.

—¿Terminó con esto? Tengo asuntos que atender—dijo la muchacha volviendo a otorgarle una mirada tan helada como el hielo.

—Hay otra cosa que debe saber.

—Termine de una vez, Alteza—le ordenó ella con voz cortante, instándolo a hablar.

Sin previo aviso, el pelirrojo abandonó la mano que le tenía sujetada para llevarla también hacia su cintura y poder atraerla hacia él. En un movimiento rápido agachó la cabeza y sus labios presionaron los de ella de manera sorpresiva, dejándola momentáneamente paralizada. Aquel era el primer beso que recibía en su vida. La calidez de aquella boca masculina contra la frialdad de su piel, hacía que su corazón se acelerara de una forma inexplicable.

Sin embargo, sus labios no se movieron ante la invasión de la que ahora eran objeto. Sintió como el príncipe profundizaba el beso, buscando una respuesta de su parte y como sus manos se deslizaban de los costados de su cintura hacia su espalda, logrando estrechar el abrazo en el que la tenía atrapada.

Su lengua delineó el contorno de sus labios tratando de buscar una entrada y fue entonces cuando se decidió a llevar las manos hasta su pecho, haciendo ademán de empujar mientras dejaba que el frío se concentrara en sus palmas.

Elsa logró separarse tras ser consciente del escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo que antes la retenía. Tuvo que contenerse para controlar la ráfaga de hielo que luchaba por salir de sus manos, dándose cuenta también que la temperatura en la habitación había descendido notablemente.

Estrechó su palma en un puño, haciendo caso omiso del impulso de abofetear al hombre que ahora la miraba con ojos oscurecidos y temblando ligeramente, a causa del frío que le había provocado.

La reina lo fulminó momentáneamente con sus ojos, antes de recomponer una postura severa y avanzar hacia la puerta. Había decidido que no dejaría que la viera alterada.

—Buenas tardes, príncipe—habló dándole la espalda mientras salía—. Cuando su barco esté listo para regresar a casa, le pido que no se moleste en buscarme. No son necesarias las despedidas.

Hans la observó marcharse sin decir una palabra, mientras escuchaba internamente sus propios latidos acelerados. La frialdad de la joven hacia él era algo que no había dejado de consternarle desde su llegada al reino que alguna vez, había intentado usurpar.

Tal vez su corazón había empezado a descongelarse.

* * *

*"Orgullo y Prejuicio" por si alguien no la conoce, es una novela de Jane Austen. Menciono a la familia Bennet en el fic porque es la principal dentro de este libro. Para más información, sigan el camino de Wikipedia.

¿Y? ¿Les gustó? :D No sean tímidos y presionen el botón de abajo para felicitarme, decirme que apesto o comentar lo que harían ustedes si estuvieran en Disneyland.

Si quieren más oneshots de esta pareja, ¡los reviews son la clave!


	2. Entre la nieve

¡Hola a todos de nuevo!

Estoy tan feliz con todos los reviews que recibí. ¡Nueve de ellos no están mal para el primer oneshot! Me alegra tanto que lo hayan disfrutado. Es por eso que hoy traigo uno nuevo para continuar con esta antología, recién sacado del horno. :3 Esta vez se trata de un AU, por lo que será algo diferente del primero. Más casual y fluffy, por así decirlo. xD

Eso sí, traté de mantener las personalidades. Por cierto, ¡muchas gracias a todos los que agregaron este fic a favoritos! También por las alertas y por querer estar al pendiente. Mi ego subió hasta las nubes cuando vi que algunos también me habían puesto en Autor Favorito. ¡Me hacen muy feliz, criaturos!

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen me perteneciera estaría viviendo en medio de Disneyland, conduciendo naves de utilería de Star Wars, peleando con espadas láser y embriagándome con Mickey Mouse dentro del castillo de la Cenicienta, o algo así. Pero no, entonces, solo utilizo los personajes de Frozen para entretenerme un rato. Todos los derechos van para la empresa del ratón.**

* * *

**Entre la nieve**

* * *

La primera nevada de invierno por fin se dejaba ver entre las casas apacibles de aquel vecindario a las afueras de la ciudad. A pesar del frío intenso y la nieve que solía acumularse en las calles, Elsa simplemente no podía imaginar una estación que le gustara más, ni mejor época en el año.

Arrebujándose en el grueso suéter de lana que llevaba puesto, terminó de calzarse las botas más calientitas que tenía y salió por la puerta principal de la casa, encaminándose hasta uno de los costados del jardín. Fue recibida por la sensación de la nieve cayendo en su pelo y en sus mejillas, pero a ella no le importaba aquello. Desde niña, siempre había disfrutado pasar horas entre la nieve, incluso cuando sus padres le advertían que podría pescar un resfriado.

Pensó en su hermana Anna y en lo mucho que le gustaría salir a hacer un muñeco cualquiera de aquellas mañanas. Aunque ambas habían crecido y dejado atrás su niñez, había cosas que simplemente nunca podrían cambiar.

Sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos en un punto en el cielo, mientras más copos de nieve se abrían paso con cada vez más frecuencia. Parecía que aquella iba a ser una tarde de las que más le gustaban. Lejos de salir como otros chicos de su edad, muchas veces Elsa prefería quedarse a contemplar la nieve hasta que oscureciera y después, volver a casa por una taza de chocolate caliente. Su carácter solitario le permitía disfrutar de momentos como esos de una manera que nadie parecía comprender.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía el tacto helado de unos cuantos copos en sus mejillas y frente.

—Te va a dar una pulmonía—habló una voz detrás de ella, haciendo que se diera la vuelta por completo.

Un par de ojos verdes le devolvió la mirada desde la valla que daba acceso al jardín.

—El frío no me molesta—repuso la joven antes de volver a darle la espalda deliberadamente y después de haberle lanzado una mirada de indiferencia—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó de forma algo brusca, al no obtener ninguna respuesta del muchacho pelirrojo que se hallaba apoyado en la cerca de la entrada—. Anna no está aquí. Ha salido con alguien—le informó utilizando un tono de suficiencia y confiando en que aquello fuera suficiente para hacerlo marchar y de paso, herirle un poco el orgullo.

—Lo sé, la vi con ese tipo rubio que siempre la sigue a todas partes en mi camino hacia acá. Bien por ella. No tardó mucho en olvidarse de mí, parece.

Elsa no respondió el comentario irónico de él. Distraídamente, comenzó a jugar con las puntas de la trenza rubia que caía sobre su hombro y negándose a volver a entrar en la casa. Una visita tan inoportuna no lograría estropear uno de los momentos que más disfrutaba cuando comenzaba el invierno, incluso aunque le costara admitir que se sentía algo nerviosa en su presencia.

—Una vez Anna mencionó lo mucho que te gustaba la nieve. No creí que hablara en serio—le oyó decir después de una breve pausa.

—¿Todavía no te vas?—espetó fríamente al tiempo que le miraba por encima de su hombro.

—¿Te molesta mi presencia?—replicó él, a la vez que abría la pequeña puerta de la cerca y se adentraba en el jardín sin ser invitado, para avanzar hasta ella.

—No me encanta la idea de hablar con el tipo que estuvo jugando por días con mi hermana—dijo ella directamente, mientras de nuevo se daba la vuelta para encararlo, al quedar a pocos pasos de distancia—. ¿Qué quieres, Hans? No te voy a ayudar a regresar con ella—le aseguró rotundamente, creyendo adelantarse a sus intenciones.

—Nunca quise estar con ella en primer lugar—repuso el susodicho encogiéndose de hombros—. La única razón por la que me acerque a Anna fue para recibir ayuda con alguien más. Estoy interesado en otra persona.

Los ojos azules de la muchacha se entornaron levemente ante la confesión, mientras sentía una oleada de disgusto. ¿Por qué le decía todo aquello? ¿Acaso no sentía vergüenza? ¿Acaso buscaba que lo golpeara?

—¿En serio?—le cuestionó con indignación mientras se llevaba las manos a las caderas—. ¿Qué tan imbécil puedes ser? ¿Lo dices así, como si nada?

—Bueno, es la verdad—respondió Hans metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta sin dejar de mirarla—. Y yo nunca le di alas a Anna para que pensara que algo iba a pasar entre nosotros. Fue ella quien lo quiso interpretar así. Es linda y todo, pero nunca ha sido mi estilo—señaló sin mostrar remordimiento—. Es muy ruidosa.

—Podría abofetearte ahora mismo—dijo Elsa lanzándole una fría mirada.

No iba con ella ir confrontando a la gente o siquiera atreverse a golpear a alguien. Eso era algo más bien típico de su enérgica hermana, quien de hecho ya se había ocupado de aquel prepotente pelirrojo al estamparle su puño contra la nariz, una vez que le hubo revelado sus verdaderas intenciones.

A pesar de ello, juraba en aquel instante que nada le daría más placer que obedecer al impulso que solo él era capaz de despertar en ella. En verdad lo aborrecía.

—Yo no veo cual es el problema—continuó él esbozando una sonrisa de lado—. Fui con Anna para obtener algo de ayuda con esta otra persona y no resulto del todo bien. Gran cosa. Apenas un saludo y ya se encontraba parloteando un montón de cosas—añadió con un dejo de burla—. Deberías enseñarle a no ser tan ingenua. Un día alguien va a aprovecharse de ella en serio.

—Eres un idiota—le dijo Elsa con frialdad—. Quiero que te vayas.

—Hablamos después y ya no lo tomó tan mal, de todos modos—prosiguió el joven ignorando sus últimas palabras—. De hecho, lo entendió bastante bien. Creo que Anna no es tan inmadura como aparenta, aunque todo el tiempo se la pase hablando tonterías y eso—la mirada asesina de la rubia le hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras enseguida, por lo que adoptó un tono más cauto—. Incluso aceptó ayudarme un poco, aunque mencionó que tenía un… problema de actitud.

—¿Ella qué?—preguntó Elsa frunciendo el ceño. Se negaba a creer que su hermana, la misma que había llegado a casa llorando una tarde a causa del muchacho frente a ella, hubiera aceptado tal cosa.

—Anna es una persona muy cooperativa—dijo Hans ensanchando aquella odiosa sonrisa.

—Oye, eres una mierda ¿sí?—replicó ella perdiendo la paciencia y empezando a avanzar de regreso a la entrada de la casa—. Ve a molestar a alguien más. No sé porque me estás diciendo todo esto.

Ya se encargaría de hablar con Anna en cuanto regresara de su cita. A veces, su hermana pecaba de ser demasiado buena con los demás y eso le hacía meterse en serios problemas. La pelirroja no pensaba demasiado las cosas cuando se trataba de ayudar a alguien y esta vez, se trataba de una persona que no lo merecía.

—Anna me dijo que tenía que ser sincero con esa persona—Hans la había alcanzado justo cuando estaba por subir los escalones del pórtico y ahora se encontraba justo a su lado—. Eso no es algo que yo haga muy a menudo—admitió mirándola con insistencia, alerta ante la posibilidad de que la joven pudiera marcharse.

—Pues no—coincidió la rubia volteando a verlo con una ceja arqueada—. Tú manipulas a la gente.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello en ademán de obvia impaciencia.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir antes de ser interrumpido por la chica.

—Hace frío ¿sabes?—dijo ella después de suspirar con cansancio—. Me gustaría entrar a calentarme, si es que ya has terminado con esto.

—Creí que el frío no te molestaba—apuntó el pelirrojo con sarcasmo.

—He estado mucho tiempo afuera—objetó Elsa con un encogimiento de hombros—. Tengo frío.

Hans la observó por unos segundos antes de que otra media sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso—habló antes de envolver con sus brazos la menuda figura de la joven y atraerla hacia sí.

Antes de que pudiera protestar o empujarlo, ella sintió como se agachaba para besarla en un movimiento rápido y su corazón se detuvo por un momento, para volver a latir con más fuerza. Definitivamente no era así como planeaba pasar aquella tarde de invierno.

Se obligó a sí misma a reaccionar colocando las manos en el pecho del pelirrojo y tratando de apartarlo sin éxito. Por toda respuesta ante sus intentos por separarse, sintió como él colocaba una de sus manos detrás de su nuca con firmeza, buscando profundizar el contacto y afianzando su agarre, aún en contra de sus insistentes movimientos para liberarse del abrazo.

E inevitablemente, tuvo que acabarse rindiendo porque aunque le costara admitirlo, la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos le estaba provocando una ridícula calidez que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola olvidarse del frío.

Luego de unos momentos, pudo sentir se separaba de ella con algo de reticencia, terminando por darle un beso corto en los labios y otro en la punta de la nariz.

—¿Has entrado en calor?—le preguntó Hans manteniendo su mirada fija en sus ojos azules, que en aquel instante poseían una expresión muy difícil de descifrar.

No le contestó. Sus orbes celestes se quedaron fijas en las verdes de él por lo que les pareció una eternidad. Entonces, ella levantó una de sus palmas y la estrelló fuertemente contra la mejilla del pelirrojo, quien retrocedió lanzando una exclamación molesta.

—No puedo creer que juegues conmigo de la misma manera en que lo hiciste con mi hermana—le espetó Elsa lanzándole una mirada entre dolida y furiosa—. En serio eres peor de lo que pensé.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy jugando contigo?—le cuestionó él frotándose la mejilla, ahora enrojecida, con la palma de su mano y observándola con seriedad.

—¿Se supone que piense lo contrario?—contraatacó ella con la voz llena de resentimiento y sarcasmo.

—No lo hago—resopló Hans retirando la mano de su rostro y viéndola con lo que parecía ser una mezcla de fastidio y decepción.

La muchacha cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho con obvia incredulidad, mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido.

—Cuando me acerqué a Anna, tenía la idea de que ella tal vez pudiera ayudarme a saber un poco más sobre ti. Nunca quise que malinterpretara todo—explicó él haciendo una mueca de desdén—. Es solo que… ella es tu hermana y la única que parece conocerte bien. Tú siempre vas por ahí evitando a todo el mundo—añadió rodando los ojos y Elsa endureció su mirada al escuchar aquello—y eres tan fría. En lo personal me pareces muy engreída, no debería ni molestarme en querer acercarme a ti—dijo con atrevimiento provocando que la aludida abriera ligeramente sus ojos y su boca en una seña de indignación—, pero lo hago porque… no sé, supongo que eso es algo que me gusta después de todo.

Elsa volvió a apretar los labios, escuchando con incomodidad aquella repentina declaración. Una parte de ella se resistía enormemente para no abofetearlo de nuevo y la otra, le hacía reaccionar de una manera muy extraña en su interior. Una en la que no quería indagar demasiado, porque inexplicablemente hacía que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido.

—Nunca planeé lastimar a Anna de aquella manera; aunque la verdad es que ni siquiera ella sabe lo que le sucede. Quiero decir, le hablé solo por una semana y ya se estaba formando historias en la cabeza, ¿qué clase de persona hace eso?—continuó Hans levantando una ceja con ironía, al recordar la ingenuidad y el entusiasmo de la susodicha—. Da igual, supongo. Cuando tuve tiempo de hablarle nuevamente y le expliqué que se trataba de ti, accedió a ayudarme. Ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces. Ella en serio te quiere mucho—dijo con convicción.

—Sí—afirmó Elsa, sorprendiéndose momentáneamente ante el cambio de actitud de su hermana y comprendiendo el porque había tomado aquella decisión.

—Entonces, me dijo que tenía que ser sincero y aunque me llevó días convencerme de ello, le seguí el consejo—prosiguió él con un suspiro cansado—. Y aquí estoy. Y tú me golpeaste. Anna no es muy inteligente—agregó con una mirada sombría.

—No hables así de mi hermana—le dijo Elsa volviendo a fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo—. ¿Te digo algo? No creo que estés siendo sincero—añadió con algo de altanería mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, negándose a creer en una sola de sus palabras. Algo más debía esconder detrás de su ridícula historia y en su necedad, se repetía que no quería formar parte de eso.

—¿Tan difícil te resulta creer que siento algo por ti?

—Tú no sientes nada por nadie. Siempre me molestas—le recordó insistentemente—. No sabes preocuparte por nadie más que no seas tú mismo.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que esforzarme más entonces—objetó Hans volviendo a dar un par de pasos en dirección hacia ella—. Si no crees que digo la verdad… en serio, ¿qué tan cretina necesitas ser para comportarte de esta manera? No merezco nada de esto.

—¡Eso!—exclamó la chica apuntándolo con su dedo índice y alzando un poco la voz—. ¡Eso es a lo que me refiero! ¡No puedes dejar de ser un idiota!

—Tu actitud no me ayuda mucho—repuso él sarcásticamente.

Elsa lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ni siquiera sé porque vine a hablar contigo—dijo Hans arrogantemente—. Podría estar con cualquier otra.

—Pues entonces ve y molesta a cualquier otra—dijo gélidamente la rubia entornando los ojos.

—No quiero, ese es el punto—le respondió el joven volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco—. Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil, Elsa.

—Puedo hacértelo más sencillo, solo tienes que darte la vuelta y salir de aquí.

—O puedes simplemente aceptar que yo también te gusto, aunque sea un poco.

—Yo… —ella se quedó sin palabras mientras sentía que el rubor se extendía por sus blancas mejillas—. ¡Te odio!

—Qué infantil.

—Es la verdad—repuso la muchacha haciendo un mohín ante el que él no pudo evitar sonreír.

—El odio está bien para mí. Es un sentimiento muy fuerte—dijo Hans posando sus ojos en ella con intensidad—. Por algo se empieza.

—Ya te cansarás algún día de estos—fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

—¿En serio lo crees?—cuestionó el pelirrojo volviendo a acercarse hasta quedar a tan solo un palmo de distancia—. ¿Cuánto apostarías?

Con cuidado, llevó sus manos a los costados del rostro de la joven quien para su sorpresa, no lo apartó, a pesar de ruborizarse aún más. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en él y pudo ver claramente, que se estaba debatiendo en su interior acerca de si debía creerle o no.

Entonces, volvió a inclinarse hacia ella, en una advertencia silenciosa de que la besaría de nuevo, ante lo cual Elsa no se movió. Por un momento, se quedó inclinado en aquella posición, con sus labios a tan solo un par de centímetros de los de la joven. Y tomando su parálisis como una silenciosa aprobación, volvió a presionar su boca contra la suya, fría a causa de los pequeños copos de nieve que no habían dejado de caer encima de su cara mientras discutían. Sin embargo, el beso fue mucho más gentil que el anterior y esta vez, se alegró de sentir que la rubia no tardaba en responderle muy tímidamente.

Tras unos minutos, Elsa rompió el contacto aun teniendo las manos de él sobre sus mejillas.

—Yo… creo que Anna tendrá que explicarme un par de cosas—dijo en voz baja mientras era observada por aquel par de ojos verdes.

—No creo que vaya a tener mucha prisa por regresar a casa—le dijo Hans mientras trazaba círculos con sus pulgares sobre sus pómulos.

—No—contestó ella, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse ante la improvisada caricia—. ¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de chocolate?

—Seguro.

Lentamente deshizo el agarre que tenía sobre su rostro y ambos entraron en silencio a la casa. Afuera, la nieve había empezado a caer con mayor rapidez.

* * *

Aaaawww ¿fue eso lo suficientemente cursi?

Review time!

_Rosy_: Me alegra que te guste la forma de redactar, es una cuestión importante. Espero que este nuevo oneshot te haya gustado. ;)

_Kaly Paola_: ¿Así qué me reconociste? Es genial que hayas disfrutado con la historia anterior, ójala esta también sea de tu agrado. Y sí, yo también viviría como una reina y usaría vestidos extravagantes si estuviera en Disneyland. xD Los sueños estúpidos son los que más nos hacen felices, supongo.

_F_: Es genial que te animes a dejar reviews aunque sea desde el anonimato. Ójala que algún día de estos también te atrevas a publicar algo, aunque sea pequeñito. De hecho, si yo estoy haciendo oneshots es por la misma razón que tú, luego me hago bolas al querer solucionar los conflictos, por lo que algo cortito está bien. xD Quienes se atreven con long-fics son grandes. Y ¡me gustan tus ideas para Disney! ¡A por la compañía se ha dicho! e.e

_Amelia_: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, es genial cuando alguien te dice que tienes talento. Me gusta ver que disfrutaste la historia anterior, espero que también lo hagas con esta.

Eso fue todo por hoy compañeritos del Helsa. Los demás reviews se los he contestado por MP a quienes tienen cuenta.

¡Nos veremos pronto con otra emocionante historia! :3


	3. Odio

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya se me está haciendo costumbre estar por acá. :D

Me ha dado mucho gusto que hayan disfrutado las historias anteriores y aunque en este momento es tarde, estaba despierta todavía y no me pude resistir a traerles otra cosa que escribí. Este es un oneshot mucho más largo así que... ¡disfruténlo! Esta lleno de Helsa al 100%.

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen me perteneciera estaría viviendo en medio de Disneyland, conduciendo naves de utilería de Star Wars, peleando con espadas láser y embriagándome con Mickey Mouse dentro del castillo de la Cenicienta, o algo así. Pero no, entonces, solo utilizo los personajes de Frozen para entretenerme un rato. Todos los derechos van para la empresa del ratón.**

* * *

**Odio**

* * *

Hans odiaba a la Reina de las Nieves. Odiaba la manera en que su figura se movía grácilmente por los pasillos del palacio, siempre atenta a que cumpliera con el castigo que le había encomendado el rey de las Islas del Sur, al enviarlo de regreso al reino sobre el que una vez, había deseado gobernar valiéndose de las acciones más viles. Odiaba levantarse cada mañana y encontrarse pensando en ella, al igual que lo hacía al ir a la cama por las noches.

Ese odio comenzaba a trastornar su cabeza de las formas más impredecibles, cuando intentaba enfocar sus pensamientos en la venganza y sentía el rencor fluyendo por cada una de sus venas. Rencor hacia sí mismo y hacia los errores que había cometido. Rencor hacia quienes le rodeaban en el lugar en el que ahora, vivía de manera muy diferente a la que siempre había disfrutado siendo príncipe.

¿Cómo vivir en paz con tantos sentimientos oscuros, incluso cuando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor se hallaba lleno de paz absoluta?

Volvió a concentrarse en recoger la paja de los establos; lugar al que una vez por semana le enviaban para limpiarlo hasta el más mínimo rincón. Jamás había hecho un trabajo como ese y ciertamente, era una de las cosas que más detestaba desde que había regresado a Arendelle.

—La reina requiere que se ocupe de los rosales del jardín, en cuanto termine con sus labores aquí, señor—uno de los sirvientes del castillo habló detrás de él con expresión escueta.

El pelirrojo compuso una media sonrisa en su rostro por toda su respuesta. Se había acostumbrado ya a que todos le hablaran sin el respeto que una vez había tenido gracias a su título real. En ese sitio, él ya no era más que un criminal condenado a terminar con su castigo por medio del trabajo duro.

—Será como ordene Su Majestad—respondió con un tono arrogante, sin molestarse a ver si el criado se había quedado a escuchar su contestación o no.

* * *

Elsa enfocó su mirada a través del cristal de la ventana de su estudio, observando el tranquilo paisaje que se mostraba afuera. Faltaba muy poco para la primera nevada invernal; esa que siempre se presentaba obedeciendo a simples causas naturales y no por alguna intervención de sus poderes.

Sus orbes azules vagaron por los terrenos que ocupaba el inmenso jardín del palacio y se detuvieron en una figura que se hallaba inclinada frente a un tupido rosal.

Una de sus cejas rubias se alzó mientras observaba como el antes príncipe sureño, se esmeraba en atender las flores que crecían en aquel espacio, con una mirada sombría y concentrada.

A ella no le gustaba su presencia en Arendelle. No se consideraba una persona vengativa y ciertamente, lo único que esperaba después de los incidentes que habían ocurrido durante la Gran Helada, era no volver a verlo poner un pie dentro de sus tierras. Sin embargo, la diplomacia que sostenía con las Islas del Sur habría de intervenir trastocando todos sus planes.

Tan pronto como el mayor de los hermanos Westerguard y actualmente, rey del mencionado sitio, se había puesto en contacto con ella por medio de una extensa carta, se había visto incapaz de negarse al pedido que le hacía, en un intento por compensar todo el daño que el menor de la familia había ocasionado.

Así pues, no le quedó de otra que aceptarlo de vuelta, esta vez despojado de todos sus títulos y con un encargo muy especial del monarca, quien lo ponía a su disposición confiando en que el trabajo duro y frecuente, le serviría para reflexionar sobre sus acciones y tal vez reparar su imagen.

Algo de lo cual Elsa no se hallaba muy convencida, pero a lo que tampoco se había negado.

La puerta detrás de ella se abrió, revelando a una figura menuda y de trenzas pelirrojas.

—¡Hoy haremos un día de campo cerca del fiordo!—exclamó su hermana con entusiasmo, haciendo que la rubia se diera la vuelta completamente y le devolviera una sonrisa—. A Olaf le encantará dar un paseo. ¡Ama almorzar al aire libre!

—Espero que se diviertan—le dijo la reina acercándose a ella—. Y no olvides abrigarte bien Anna, no quiero que pesques un resfriado de nuevo.

—Desearía que pudieras venir con nosotros—repuso la susodicha mirándola con una expresión desanimada—. Siempre estás aquí ocupándote de los asuntos del reino. ¡Casi nunca puedes divertirte!

—Estar al mando requiere ciertos sacrificios—explicó ella con paciencia ante la actitud algo infantil de la menor—, aunque me encantaría poder acompañarlos a todos. Prometo que voy a buscar un tiempo para hacerlo en los próximos días—le dijo, provocando que los ojos azul-verdosos de su hermana se iluminaran.

—¡Eso sería estupendo, Elsa!—expresó con alegría—. Podríamos hacer una pelea de bolas de nieve. ¡O ir un rato a la montaña!

Elsa no pudo evitar reír ante la felicidad que mostraba la de cabellos anaranjados, con tan solo imaginar aquellas cosas.

—Todo eso sería genial, Anna—coincidió asintiendo con la cabeza—. Haremos lo que quieras.

—¡Volveré más tarde!—se despidió ella encaminándose de nuevo hacia la puerta—. ¡No dejes que todos esos deberes te consuman!—añadió al tiempo que desaparecía corriendo de la estancia.

La rubia negó con su cabeza divertida y volvió a ocupar su lugar detrás del amplio escritorio de roble de la habitación. Aún a punto de cumplir los diecinueve años, su pequeña hermana seguía comportándose como una niña. Algunas cosas jamás cambiarían.

* * *

Si había una cosa que Hans odiaba particularmente de la reina, eran sus ojos azules. Esos que lo miraban con altivez al preguntarle si había terminado con las tareas del día y lo retaban, cada vez que él le respondía con una mueca de burla y arrogancia.

Su mirada era a su parecer, el peor recordatorio de todas las cosas que había hecho mal al fallar en su plan. Había estado tan cerca de tenerlo todo.

Cuando aquellos orbes tan fríos como el hielo se fijaban en él, no podía hacer otra cosa que disimular la punzada de resentimiento que se hacía patente en su pecho y tratar de ignorar como se volvían más rápidos los latidos de su corazón. Ese mirar era algo que aborrecía en su totalidad y que a la vez, ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos.

La Reina de las Nieves lo había mirado con altanería, cuando bajo escoltado por guardias del barco que lo llevaba de vuelta desde las Islas del Sur. Lo había mirado con la ironía implícita en sus ojos, al decirle que no le agradaba su presencia en el reino, y también con lástima en una ocasión, al recordar los lamentables hechos que los relacionaban y de los cuales, él no mostraba ninguna señal de arrepentimiento.

Incluso se había atrevido a mirarlo con algo de diversión, cuando una noche congeló sus botas y provocó que se quedara estático en su lugar, como consecuencia de haberle respondido de mala manera.

Una de las espinas del rosal se clavó en su dedo índice, al no estar prestando atención. Sus pensamientos lo traicionaban hasta en los momentos menos importantes.

Limpió la sangre que manaba de la diminuta herida y terminó de recoger los utensilios de jardinería, para dirigirse de nuevo al interior del palacio, donde seguramente ya le esperaba otra tarea. Siempre había alguna excusa para mantenerlo ocupado, como había podido comprobar durante lo que llevaba de su estancia ahí.

—¿Te molestaría llevarle una taza de té a Su Majestad?—preguntó una mujer de contextura rellenita y ojos bondadosos, esa que siempre estaba a cargo de todos los miembros de la servidumbre y que parecía guardarle un cariño muy especial a la reina y a la princesa.

Gerda colocó una bandeja con una tetera y una taza de porcelana, además de un par de recipientes con leche y azúcar, sin esperar una respuesta por su parte. Se había acostumbrado a los silencios del pelirrojo, quien rara vez contestaba a sus peticiones, limitándose a cumplirlas con una mueca permanente de sarcasmo plasmada en el rostro. Comprendía que habría de pasar mucho tiempo antes de que enderezara del todo su camino.

Hans se dirigió rumbo al estudio de la gobernante, con emociones encontradas dentro de sí.

* * *

—Le he traído un poco de té, Su Majestad—anunció después de que ella le hubo indicado que podía entrar al estudio.

—Gracias. Puedes dejarlo en el escritorio—le dijo Elsa sin apenas levantar la mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo, con una expresión que denotaba algo de frustración en su rostro. A veces sus deberes podían ser más agotadores de lo que ella misma se negaba a aceptar.

Recordando las instrucciones que Gerda varias veces le había dado al preparar el té, Hans colocó dos cucharadas de azúcar en la taza y un chorrito de leche, antes de mirar de reojo a la rubia, quien no había abandonado su leve ceño fruncido.

Él rodó los ojos después de vislumbrar el contenido de algunos de los documentos. Cuestiones básicas, que se referían al comercio con otros reinos y hablaban de exportaciones. Algo que no era muy complejo en su opinión personal. Y fue entonces cuando otro de sus pensamientos más frecuentes volvió a su cabeza.

Algunas veces, se había sorprendido a sí mismo pensando en lo joven que era la reina. Muchas muchachas de su edad que había conocido, no se preocupaban ni se preocuparían por algo tan importante como el estar a la cabeza de una nación. Una responsabilidad enorme que sin embargo, él había anhelado más que a cualquier otra cosa y que le venía demasiado grande a una niña como la que tenía en frente.

Disimuladamente le lanzó una mirada de desdén. Desde luego, solo le llevaba dos años de edad pero aun así, tenía demasiada experiencia como para malgastarla haciendo labores que no correspondían a su estatus en un lugar extranjero y ella muy poca como para estar sentada en un trono.

Odiaba eso. La vida era injusta en realidad.

—¿Necesita algo más Su Majestad?—preguntó Hans finalmente, tratando de no sacar a relucir la molestia que sentía en medio de sus palabras.

—No—replicó ella sin voltear a mirarlo, todavía absorta en aquellos dichosos papeles.

—Que pase una buena tarde, Su Majestad—habló él con un tono que dejaba entrever el sarcasmo, haciendo una inclinación y disfrutando internamente de su hastío al tener que ocuparse del tedioso papeleo.

Salió del estudio silenciosamente, sin percatarse de la mirada severa que Elsa le lanzaba apenas terminó de pronunciar sus palabras.

* * *

—Es bonito ver como empieza a nevar por aquí, aunque no esté tan soleado como en el verano—dijo el pequeño muñeco de nieve, observando los copos que caían del cielo por la ventana de su habitación.

—Claro que sí, amiguito—coincidió Elsa sentada al otro extremo de la estancia, con un libro en su regazo y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo?—preguntó Olaf alejándose de la ventana y caminando hacia ella. La rubia le mostró la tapa del libro que sostenía para que la pudiera observar—. "Orgullo y Prejuicio"—leyó antes de mirar hacia los ojos azules de la reina—. ¿Es bueno?

—Sí, mucho—contestó ella con entusiasmo—. Me llegó de Inglaterra hace unos días. Trata de dos personas que, al no conocerse bien, no pueden evitar tener muchos roces entre sí. Pero al mismo tiempo se enamoran—añadió con una expresión algo soñadora, que casi nunca mostraba ante los demás pero que no pasó desapercibida para su pequeño hombre de nieve.

—Tú nunca te has enamorado, ¿no Elsa?—volvió a cuestionar él, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el rostro de la chica que ahora volteó a mirarle con algo de sorpresa.

—Pues… no—admitió ella desviando su mirada de él y posándola en la ventana con actitud distraída.

—¡Eso no está del todo bien! ¡Todo el mundo merece tener a alguien que lo ame!—exclamó Olaf dando vueltas por la habitación—. Anna tiene a Kristoff y los dos son muy felices. Tú también podrías encontrar a alguien. ¡Cualquier persona podría enamorarse de ti!

La muchacha rio con diversión al ver los movimientos de su peculiar amigo y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no necesito a nadie que me quiera de esa manera Olaf, los tengo a todos ustedes—le aseguró, una vez que él hubo vuelto a posicionarse a su lado—. Estoy feliz de que Anna tenga a alguien en su vida, pero eso no es para mí. Tengo muchas ocupaciones al gobernar como para preocuparme por eso.

—Entiendo—dijo el aludido después de una pausa en la que se quedó muy pensativo—. Aun así… yo creo que algún día encontrarás a alguien. Eres una persona muy buena, Elsa. ¡Y el amor siempre puede aparecer donde menos te lo esperas!

—Quizá—dijo ella sonriéndole una vez más, antes de volver a perder su vista en el paisaje que se mostraba a través de la ventana. Ponía en duda las palabras de su amigo, pero jamás se animaría a decepcionarlo de alguna manera.

Después de todo, ella no tenía tiempo para el amor.

* * *

Hans se dispuso a retirar toda la nieve que se había acumulado en la entrada del palacio, no precisamente sintiéndose con el mejor de los ánimos. Aunque últimamente no se podía decir que estuviera de buen ánimo, de todas maneras. El invierno natural comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en Arendelle y se había descubierto a sí mismo, aborreciendo la llegada de dicha estación.

Nunca le habían molestado el frío ni la nieve. Ahora simplemente no podía imaginar algo peor. Invierno solo era un obstáculo más para despejar su mente de todos los pensamientos que hacía tiempo lo venían atormentando.

La nieve en especial, era la fuerza con la que le resultaba más difícil lidiar. Le recordaba demasiado a ella.

Hastiado, el pelirrojo hundió la pala con fuerza en el suelo para terminar de despejarlo. El tiempo avanzaba de manera muy lenta y ni siquiera quería acordarse de que no sería libre de regresar a las Islas del Sur, hasta dentro de unos meses. Meses en los que tendría que verla todos los días y soportar su perturbadora presencia, que le hacía sentirse terriblemente confundido.

Como si la hubiera invocado, unas risas se dejaron oír desde los jardines de palacio. Las hermanas sostenían otra ridícula batalla de bolas de nieve y al parecer, en aquella ocasión estarían toda la tarde en una excursión hasta la montaña. Al menos, pensó él mientras seguía paleando con fuerza, no tendría que mirarla por algunas horas. Sería capaz de tener un poco de tranquilidad.

Una figura esbelta se dejó ver, avanzando hasta la entrada del castillo. La reina apareció ante él portando una ligera sonrisa y luciendo un vestido azul de algodón. Su color favorito. Se hallaba de muy buen humor aquella mañana.

—Buenos días—le saludó la joven con cortesía. A pesar de haberle dejado claro que no era de su agrado, jamás había dejado de lado su educación al dirigirse a él. Y algunas veces, cuando se hallaba tan contenta como en ese instante, tampoco le importaba mostrarse más amable y feliz ante el sureño.

Hans odiaba esa capacidad que tenía para no guardar ninguna clase de rencor hacia los demás y seguir irradiando tanta paz, aun cuando había pasado gran parte de su vida viviendo en constante temor. Le enfermaba que pudiera mostrar amabilidad ante alguien como él. Pues él, en su obstinación, pensaba que nadie podía ser tan bueno, ni tan gentil.

—Su Majestad—contestó seriamente, inclinando la cabeza ante su saludo.

Al instante se arrepintió cuando vio como la rubia hacia el mismo gesto con su cabeza e incrementaba su sonrisa. Una sonrisa que también había empezado a detestar y que a Elsa le sentaba de maravilla.

Había empezado a notar lo hermosa que se veía cuando sonreía de aquella manera. Y también cuando se hallaba concentrada en sus deberes, cuando se preocupaba o hasta cuando se enfadaba y fruncía levemente el ceño, dejando que su mirada se oscureciera ligeramente.

Y ese, era otro aspecto que le disgustaba hasta el hartazgo. Una persona como ella no debería poseer tanta belleza. No la merecía. Era una hechicera, un peligro para todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Su frágil apariencia física no era más que una fachada para esconder algo mucho más retorcido. O al menos eso era lo que se empeñaba en repetirse a sí mismo cada noche, cuando intentaba apartarla de su cabeza.

Una serie de pasos acercándose le indicó que alguien más estaba llegando y entonces volvió a dirigir su atención a la nieve.

—¡Elsa!—la pelirroja princesa de Arendelle apareció llevando las riendas de un par de caballos—. ¡Es hora de irnos!—exclamó feliz, al tiempo que se adelantaba hasta donde se encontraba su hermana.

Con toda intención, condujo a ambos animales por sobre el sendero que delimitaba la entrada del palacio, provocando que con ello, arrastraran una buena cantidad de nieve hacia el espacio que Hans acababa de limpiar.

—¡Ops!—exclamó Anna sin disimular la sonrisa socarrona que se dibujó en sus labios.

Elsa negó con la cabeza en silencio.

La peli-naranja ni siquiera se inmutó ante la mirada fulminante que él le dirigió, mientras apretaba la mandíbula y se contenía para no insultar a Su Alteza.

—¡Vamos! ¡Se está haciendo tarde!—habló alegremente la menor de las hermanas, ignorándolo por completo y subiendo con agilidad a uno de los caballos.

Elsa se acercó hasta el animal restante con algo de lentitud. A pesar de haber montado otras veces, era algo en lo que no tenía tanta práctica, pues sus pocas cabalgatas habían sido muy recientes. Haber pasado años encerrada dentro del palacio no había resultado precisamente una circunstancia muy favorable para educarse en la equitación y tenía que admitir, que aún prefería caminar que montar. Sin embargo, la princesa no podía recorrer una distancia tan grande como la que les esperaba hasta la montaña, a diferencia de ella que era una con el frío y perfectamente capaz de caminar entre la nieve.

Con cuidado, colocó sus manos en la silla de montar olvidándose de recoger las faldas de su vestido, lo que provocó que su pie resbalara de la brida al intentar subir. Sintió que alguien se acercaba a su espalda.

—Permítame, Su Majestad—le dijo Hans a la vez que lo miraba por encima de su hombro.

Dubitativa, ella asintió con la cabeza retirándose un poco del caballo.

El joven la tomó por la cintura y sin esfuerzo, la alzó para sentarla a lomos del animal, ante la mirada sorprendida de la rubia, que solo atinó a tomar las riendas en sus manos.

—¡Oye!—profirió Anna con molestia mientras él ayudaba a la muchacha a subir. Evadió con toda intención la mirada de desaprobación que le dedicaba la princesa y se limitó a esbozar una media sonrisa, con sus ojos puestos en su hermana mayor.

—Gracias—dijo ella en voz baja y ligeramente ruborizada. Acto seguido se aclaró la garganta y le indicó a la otra chica que se pusieran en marcha.

Ambas empezaron a alejarse cabalgando, mientras la pelirroja se quejaba acerca de la escena anterior y hablaba acerca de lo inapropiado que había sido aquello. Lo último que pudo escuchar fue a Elsa riñéndola suavemente y tratando de convencerla de mejorar un poco su actitud para con el sureño.

* * *

—Ya sabes cómo le gusta el té a Su Majestad—le dijo Gerda una vez más, después de haber dispuesto una bandeja con todo lo necesario para preparar la bebida y colocarla en sus manos—. Sé bueno y llévale una taza. Y por favor, asegúrate de que se la beba toda. Últimamente ha estado un poco estresada y creo que en serio necesita relajarse.

Hans volvió a alzar una de las comisuras de sus labios y se retiró sin dejar nada, con dirección al estudio de la rubia.

Era verdad lo que decía aquella mujer. Apenas habían pasado unos días desde el incidente a las afueras del palacio y a decir verdad, no había visto demasiado a Elsa desde entonces. Las pocas veces que la había podido vislumbrar entre sus muchas tareas asignadas, le había descubierto con el ceño fruncido y un semblante más pensativo de lo normal.

No sabía con exactitud a que se debía aquello, pero después de haber escuchado algunas de las pláticas de la servidumbre, había llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de un asunto relacionado con la correspondencia. ¿Habría recibido la joven alguna mala noticia?

Tocó con sus nudillos la amplia puerta de la estancia donde ella se encontraba y tras escuchar un "adelante", ingresó en silencio.

La Reina de las Nieves no lo miró cuando se adelantó hasta el escritorio, sino que se limitó a darle las buenas tardes y a indicarle con una seña de la mano, que podía dejar el té encima del mueble.

Sus ojos azules se hallaban puestos sobre una carta que leía con concentración, a la vez que un par más de ellas, previamente abiertas, reposaban encima de la mesa. El suspiro frustrado que salió de su garganta le obligó a observarla de reojo, mientras revolvía un poco de azúcar dentro de la taza de té. Su verde mirada se fijó en los papeles del escritorio, logrando entrever algunas palabras y nombres y sacando de inmediato una conclusión.

Proposiciones de matrimonio. Por fin los monarcas de reinos vecinos dejaban ver sus intenciones de establecer una alianza muy especial y provechosa.

Hans sintió una oleada de rabia que lo invadía de pies a cabeza. Aquella posibilidad le despertaba un odio muy profundo. Mucho más grande que todo el que había experimentado, cada vez que se trataba de la pequeña mujer frente a él.

Bruscamente, terminó de revolver el té y dejo la cuchara sobre la bandeja con un golpe seco, que atrajo la atención de Elsa. Ella despegó momentáneamente sus ojos de la misiva que leía y lo observó con una ceja alzada.

—Su té se enfría, Majestad—espetó él por toda respuesta, acercándole la taza.

La muchacha no dijo nada y se limitó a tomar un sorbo del líquido, esperando que con ello pudiera calmar un poco su ansiedad. No se detuvo siquiera a reparar en el tono agrio que había empleado el pelirrojo para dirigirse a ella. Se hallaba demasiado presionada ante la perspectiva de tener que responder a las cartas de reyes que ansiaban obtener su mano, por cuestiones de política más que nada. Nunca le había atraído la idea de un matrimonio por conveniencia.

Era realmente estresante tener que buscar una manera diplomática de negarse, sin ocasionar un conflicto con los países cercanos. Algunos de sus gobernantes se estaban mostrando particularmente insistentes.

—Es difícil tener que elegir, ¿no es así?—la voz de Hans la sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

—¿Disculpe?—preguntó volviendo a prestarle atención y sin estar segura de a qué se refería.

Él señaló las cartas sobre su escritorio con la cabeza, por toda respuesta.

—Un matrimonio arreglado a los veintiún años no debe ser especialmente placentero—se atrevió a decir socarronamente, enmascarando el mal humor que sentía—. Siento pena por usted, Su Majestad.

Elsa frunció el ceño pronunciadamente y su mirada adquirió una expresión rígida.

—No creo que eso sea algo de su incumben…

—Imagino que le va a costar algo de trabajo decidir—interrumpió Hans con osadía, moviéndose desde el costado del escritorio hasta adelante, para quedar frente a ella—. Todas las propuestas que le hacen son buenas, de seguro. El rey Harold, por ejemplo—mencionó, volviendo a leer uno de los remitentes que se podían ver en las cartas—, es un buen partido. Tiene una inmensa fortuna y tiene fama de ser un gran estratega. Nunca se sabe cuándo vas a necesitar a alguien así—habló condescendientemente, fijando sus ojos en los de la soberana—. Claro que le dobla la edad, lo cual podría ser un inconveniente. Sería complicado a la hora de darle herederos ¿no cree?—el rubor que tiñó las mejillas de ella le provocó una maliciosa satisfacción—. Y eso la pondría a usted en una posición muy incómoda Su Majestad, si me permite decírselo.

Elsa volvió a abrir la boca con indignación para decirle algo, más fue interrumpida de nuevo.

—Por otra parte, también podría decidirse por el rey Nicolás—prosiguió él con altanería, sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de su improvisado discurso—. No es muy alto, ni muy apuesto. Pero es culto. A usted le agradan las personas cultas ¿no?—preguntó con desdén y siguió hablando sin esperar contestación—. Con él no se aburriría, de seguro. O al menos no al principio.

Dejó escapar una risa de desprecio que desconcertó totalmente a la monarca, que ahora lo miraba con incredulidad.

—También está este príncipe de las tierras del Norte, dicen que es bien parecido—continuó esbozando una sonrisa torcida. Se estaba dejando dominar por el enfado que sentía y no le importaba—, sería lógico que se decidiera por él ¿no? Lo haría si fuera tan superficial como Anna… ¿lo es, Su Majestad?

—No comprendo… —Elsa se detuvo a media frase y exhaló profundamente, tratando de mantener el control. Aquella palabrería sin sentido había logrado alterarla—. ¿Qué piensa que le da a usted el derecho de opinar acerca de algo que es tan personal para mí?

Sus grandes ojos azules le lanzaron una mirada llena de frialdad.

—Tiene razón, no es asunto mío. Me disculpo por ello—le dijo Hans con un tono lleno de sarcasmo y recomponiendo su sonrisa soberbia—. Es solo que en verdad siento lástima por usted, Majestad. No me gustaría estar en su situación, desde luego.

La temperatura descendió un par de grados dentro de la habitación.

—Aunque he de confesarle—le dijo—que también me siento un poco estúpido en este momento. Si hubiera esperado un poco más, en vez de apresurar las cosas aquella vez con Anna, tal vez en este momento una de esas cartas provendría de las Islas del Sur. ¿Se imagina?—añadió con burla—. Habría sido mucho más sencillo. No habría tenido que rebajarme tanto… ¿me habría dado usted una oportunidad, Su Majestad? Apuesto a que sí.

La prepotencia con la que terminó de decir aquellas palabras, fue suficiente para que la Reina de las Nieves se pusiera de pie manteniendo una postura tensa, con los labios apretados en una línea recta y una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

—Escúchame muy bien, Hans—le habló empleando un tono de voz helado y cortante—. No hay ninguna manera en la que yo podría haberme fijado en alguien tan despreciable como tú—espetó haciendo uso de todo el menosprecio que le era posible—. Incluso aunque las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes.

—Me hiere profundamente, reina Elsa—dijo el pelirrojo con ironía, en un intento por seguir enmascarando su enojo, que no había hecho más que incrementar después de las últimas palabras pronunciadas por la muchacha—. De cualquier manera, si es una lástima que vaya a casarse; porque va a decidir hacerlo ¿no? Le conviene al reino—avanzó sigilosamente hasta detrás del escritorio, donde ella se hallaba—. Si se apresura a decidir, podría estarse desposando para la primavera. Y ¿sabe? Hay algo que siempre había querido hacer—añadió colocándose a un palmo de distancia de su cuerpo menudo, mientras veía como se cruzaba de brazos y le sostenía la mirada desafiante—, pero sería muy inapropiado una vez que este casada… entonces…

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, acabó por acortar la distancia entre ambos atrapándola en un estrecho abrazo y enredando una de sus manos entre los cabellos de su nuca, para obligarle a alzar la cabeza hacia él.

Presionó su boca contra la suya, en un movimiento poco gentil y en el que buscaba descargar todo el desconcierto que le provocaba, todo ese odio que buscaba esconder un sentimiento más hondo que no se atrevía a admitir ante sí mismo. Sintió la pequeña figura de la rubia revolverse entre sus brazos, en un intento por apartarse que no dio resultado alguno.

El beso llegó a su fin cuando la joven clavó sus dientes con fuerza sobre su labio inferior, forzándolo separarse ante la punzada de dolor que aquello le ocasionó.

Elsa lo empujó nuevamente y no pudo evitar el torbellino de hielo que brotó de sus palmas. Un rayo helado golpeó de lleno al pelirrojo en el hombro, ocasionando que cayera al suelo, con una de sus manos sosteniendo la parte de su cuerpo herida y apretando los dientes para soportar el dolor.

La reina se llevó ambas manos a los labios, en una expresión asustada. Una vez más, sus poderes se habían salido de control y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se quedó de pie, lívida y sin atreverse a acercarse al sureño, que ahora respiraba entrecortadamente. Sin embargo, después de lo que le pareció una pausa eterna él fue capaz de incorporarse, temblando ligeramente a causa del frío y volviendo a mirarla, aun cuando sentía en el hombro el efecto doloroso del hielo, acrecentado por los rápidos movimientos de su corazón.

Ella exhaló lentamente todo el aire que había estado reteniendo, ante el miedo que su descontrol le había hecho pasar. A pesar de lo que acababa de suceder, no podía evitar sentir una oleada de alivio al saber que no había llegado a congelarlo.

—Le ruego que se retire—habló después de un silencio prolongado—. Por favor.

Hans avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta sin decir una palabra. No le preocupaba el daño que había recibido, ni los efectos que tal vez se presentaran después.

Odiaba a la reina. Odiaba sus poderes invernales y sus ojos azules. Odiaba su inocencia y la ridícula consideración que sentía hacia los demás. Odiaba su sonrisa y su voz. Pero sobretodo, odiaba que solo ella tuviera la capacidad para invadir sus pensamientos y hacer que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran, amenazando con descongelarlo.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Si han soportado leer todo eso, deben tener algo bueno (o malo) que decir. Quise hacer un oneshot de este estilo para enfocarme más en esa relación odio-amor que a todos nos encanta, especialmente por parte de Hans. :D Me encantó ponerlo en un plan de: "te amo pero no quiero admitirlo, entonces púdrete". xD

Y también volví a mencionar "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Me parece que es una novela genial y que encaja muy bien con esta pareja.

¡Muchas gracias de nuevo a quienes siempre tienen algo para comentar!

Reviews anónimos:

_F_: Que bueno que hayas disfrutado de las historias. Y sí, ójala Disney recurriera a nosotros para aportar nuevas ideas y todo eso. En lo personal me encantaría trabajar escribiéndole guiones para nuevas películas y cosas así. xD

_Rosy_: Aaaawwww gracias, el oneshot anterior también me encantó al escribirlo. :) Ójala este te guste también, ¡amo a las parejas que se pelean!

_Kaly Paola_: Te agradezco tanto tus palabras, el que te digan que tienes originalidad es un gran halago en verdad. Me hace feliz que tú seas feliz con estos escritos.

Me despido nuevamente, criaturitas. Si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea para otro oneshot o algo que les gustaría ver respecto a esta pareja, ¡no duden en decírmelo! Me vendrá bien nuevo material. Ya nos estaremos leyendo.

¡Recuerden que los reviews son mi principal fuente de energía para traerles nuevas historias! :3


	4. Invierno Eterno

¡Hola de nuevo!

No pude dejar de pensar en una idea que me dio el o la user anónimo _F_, acerca de ver a nuestra querida Elsa de un modo más oscuro. He de reconocer que la idea me encantó, aunque obviamente quedaría un poco OoC. Aún así, me animé a hacer otro oneshot bastante larguito con esta premisa y bueno... ¡espero que lo disfruten! Aunque mi historia anterior no tuvo tanto éxito. xD

Y _F_, si estás leyendo esto, espero llenar en algo tus expectativas. Mi creatividad no alcanza para un longfic pero ójala que al menos el siguiente escrito te convenza. Te lo dedico especialmente a ti. ;)

Bueno, la cosa aquí para que sea más sencillo de entender, sucede un poco distinta a la película. Elsa sale del calabozo y Anna logra encontrarla, antes de que Hans le mienta con eso de que esta muerta. Sin más preámbulo, disfruten.

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen me perteneciera estaría viviendo en medio de Disneyland, conduciendo naves de utilería de Star Wars, peleando con espadas láser y embriagándome con Mickey Mouse dentro del castillo de la Cenicienta, o algo así. Pero no, entonces, solo utilizo los personajes de Frozen para entretenerme un rato. Todos los derechos van para la empresa del ratón.**

* * *

**Invierno Eterno**

* * *

_Ante ella, el cuerpo sin vida de la princesa terminó de transformarse en una agonizante réplica hecha enteramente de hielo. No había llegado a tiempo para salvarle. Jamás habría podido averiguar cómo hacerlo, porque su maldición, esa que le arrebatara la mayor parte de su infancia y que ahora había sumido al reino entero en un invierno sin fin, siempre sería la peor de sus cargas._

_La reina cayó de rodillas ante la forma congelada de su hermana en el suelo y dejó que el dolor se apoderara de ella. Ya no tenía nada porque seguir adelante. Un grito profundo salió de sus labios al tiempo que la tormenta a su alrededor, se volvía más fuerte._

_Anna le había encontrado a duras penas entre la nieve, abrazándose a sí misma y temblando ante el frío que se extendía por su cuerpo. Su cabello se había vuelto tan blanco como el manto que cubría el fiordo y su piel, reflejaba el hielo que ahora corría por sus venas encaminándole inevitablemente hacia la muerte. La mirada de amor incondicional que había visto en sus ojos, antes de dar su último aliento, sería el último gesto de bondad del que fuera testigo, porque ella había sido tan diferente al resto del mundo. Ella había sido noble y le había querido, aun siendo una abominación._

_Elsa había escapado de los calabozos de palacio, pensando tan solo en dejar todo aquello atrás. La princesa habría sido una mejor gobernante, querida y no temida por su pueblo; seguro. Nada de eso era posible ya._

_Sollozó amargamente, preguntándose que sería aquello que Anna había querido decirle antes de caer al suelo hasta congelarse. Su mirada tenía una mezcla de miedo y determinación, como si intentara advertirle de algo. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido después de que abandonara su fortaleza de hielo y llegará de nuevo a Arendelle?_

_Escuchó pasos detrás de ella pero no se molestó en darse la vuelta. Si era alguno de los soldados que venía a darle muerte, aceptaría su castigo sin negarse a ello. Ella merecía morir después de todo. Quería morir._

—_Reina Elsa—la voz que le habló con aquel tono severo hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Irónico, siendo que el frío jamás había llegado a molestarle._

_Pero aquel hombre siempre le había dado mala espina por alguna razón inexplicable, desde que Anna se lo presentara como su presunto prometido y ahora que lo sabía ahí, no podía evitar sentir algo tan fuerte como desconcertante. Era odio._

_Al principio, la intensidad de aquella sensación la sorprendió, pues ella jamás había odiado a nadie. A pesar de su aislamiento, dudaba que su corazón pudiera albergar algo tan oscuro como ese sentimiento. Que equivocada estaba. Ahora más que nunca estaba consciente de que el mundo que le rodeaba era cruel y también, de que había perdido a la única persona por la que sería capaz de sentir amor de verdad. Algo se había roto dentro de la Reina de las Nieves. Ya no se sentía capaz de amar._

Elsa abrió los ojos encontrándose tan solo con la inmensidad del manto estrellado. Se hallaba en lo más profundo del bosque, muy lejos del palacio y de Arendelle. Lentamente se incorporó contra el frondoso árbol debajo del cual, había estado durmiendo desde la puesta del sol. Hacía tan solo algunos días desde la tarde en que había perdido a su hermana y ni en sueños, los recuerdos dejaban de molestarla.

Fijo su expresión vacía en un punto en medio del oscuro paisaje, tratando de no sentir, aunque la culpa y las memorias jamás se irían. Estaba consciente de que a partir de entonces, jamás podría estar en paz consigo misma y se lo merecía.

De alguna manera sabía también que no era justo. Ella no había pedido nacer de la manera en que lo había hecho, llevando a cuestas un poder que había causado tanto daño. Nunca había pretendido volverle la espalda a su propio reino, aunque las circunstancias no le dejaran hacer otra cosa. Todos le temían y por primera vez se encontró pensando, que tal vez la oscuridad era su destino.

Ocultarse en el bosque había sido su último escape, después de lo sucedido en el fiordo. Por supuesto la persiguieron. Una comitiva de soldados le había dado alcance en el lugar, tratando de herirla al igual que en su castillo de hielo. No había podido evitarlo. Estaba harta de ser odiada de aquella manera y ella también sentía odio hacia todos ellos, hacia sí misma y hacia todo lo que le rodeaba. De modo que esa vez no había dudado un solo instante en defenderse sin mostrar remordimientos.

Resultaba más fácil, después de haber tomado una vida.

Caminando con sigilo entre los árboles y la nieve, Elsa salió hasta un paraje tenuemente alumbrado por la luz de la luna. En la noche, los bosques que delimitaban el reino ofrecían una vista perturbadora, pero había decidido dejar de sentir miedo. Distinguió la silueta de una persona sentada en la hierba y cuyo pelo rojizo brilló tenuemente entre la escasa iluminación.

—Reina Elsa, ¿qué está haciendo despierta?—preguntó al verla mientras se ponía de pie y se le acercaba.

La aludida retrocedió un paso ante el intento por aumentar su cercanía y le dirigió una fría mirada.

—¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?—los ojos verdes del hombre la observaron con algo de consternación, al ver que no le daba ninguna respuesta. Había dejado de lado las formalidades además, pues últimamente le hablaba más a menudo de igual a igual.

Claro que ellos no eran iguales, pensó Elsa con desprecio al tiempo que apretaba los labios en una línea fina.

La muchacha desvió la mirada hasta algo que se encontraba en la mano derecha del pelirrojo. Reconoció el objeto como una de las armas que portaban sus propios soldados. Una daga afilada y con elaborados diseños en el mango. La misma que por poco atravesaba su corazón cuando sus perseguidores la habían dado alcance dentro del bosque.

—¿Debo preguntarme como llegó eso a sus manos, príncipe Hans?—le cuestionó gélidamente, mientras volvía a devolverle la mirada.

Él esbozó una sonrisa torcida mientras alzaba levemente el estilete.

—Se lo arrebaté a ese soldado cuando agonizaba en el suelo. Él no lo necesitará más—respondió con algo de ironía en su voz—. Pensaba dártelo apenas amaneciera. Ya sabes… por si las dudas—añadió extendiéndoselo cuidando de darle la vuelta para que pudiera agarrarlo por el mango—. Toma.

Elsa siguió observándolo fijamente antes de tomar el arma de manera cautelosa. No confiaba en él. Aquel hombre había demostrado ser manipulador y tan sádico como quienes habían intentado matarla en el pasado. Durante los días en los que le había hecho compañía mientras se dirigía a lo más espeso del bosque, había tenido tiempo para conocerlo un poco mejor. Y cada detalle que descubría, cada detalle que menos le gustaba.

Hans hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y volvió a ocupar el sitio donde se hallaba sentado antes, esta vez con ella tomando asiento en una roca próxima a él. Más allá, bajo la sombra de otro conjunto de árboles, se hallaba su caballo, Sitron, a quien se había encargado de alimentar antes de que se tumbara a descansar en medio del manto de nieve que rodeaba todo el sitio.

—Aunque quisiera, temo que no siempre podría estar cerca para protegerte—le explicó Hans tranquilamente, con aquella sonrisa de lado que tanto detestaba—. Es mejor tomar precauciones, ¿no crees?

La joven estuvo a punto de espetarle que no necesitaba de su protección, puesto que ya contaba con sus poderes de hielo, pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Aunque eso fuera cierto, sabía que aún tenía problemas para controlar su "don". Y de cualquier manera, el príncipe había resultado serle útil en su nuevo e improvisado escape.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron más turbios al recordar el enfrentamiento en el bosque. Había creado una barrera de hielo para mantener a raya a sus enemigos, pero ellos no habían tardado en quebrarla para aproximarse más. No pudo detener los rayos helados que salieron de sus manos, para convertirse en agudos puñales que encontraron lugar en varios de sus atacantes. Los alaridos de dolor y el derramamiento de sangre, fueron tan solo el comienzo de aquella batalla. Y de pronto ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Se había convertido en una asesina. Y extrañamente, no sentía culpa por ello. O al menos no la misma que le atormentaba al pensar en Anna.

"Ellos se lo merecían", había pensado momentos después, cuando un silencio sepulcral se había hecho presente y los cuerpos inertes de al menos quince hombres se hallaban desperdigados por el suelo. "Ellos me obligaron a hacer esto".

Elsa sacudió la cabeza levemente para alejar aquellas memorias y miró de reojo al sureño, que se había recostado para mirar las estrellas. Al parecer, él tampoco conocía lo que era la culpa pues en ningún instante había mostrado señales de estar arrepentido o atormentado.

Luego de haberla encontrado en el fiordo, frente a la estatua de hielo de su hermana, Hans la había rodeado con los brazos para obligarla a levantarse. Inmediatamente le había instado a correr hacia el lindero del bosque, pues sus soldados no tardarían en llegar al darse cuenta que había huido del calabozo. Ese en donde él mismo la había puesto.

En ese instante no lo pensó mucho. Solo sabía que no dejaría que la apresaran de nuevo. Permitió que el príncipe la subiera a su caballo para escapar a todo galope, dejando atrás el cuerpo sin vida de la única familia que le quedaba. Tal vez fue en aquel momento en el que había decidido vengarse de quienes le habían hecho daño.

Suspiró con cansancio. A esas alturas, Arendelle debía estar fuera de control con el invierno azotando sin descanso y la gente descontenta. Y ahora no tenían un gobierno establecido. Lo más probable era que los hombres de Weselton ya hubieran advertido a reinos cercanos de lo que sucedía en su territorio. Una invasión o la guerra incluso, eran consecuencias que comenzaba a barajar. Sin embargo no le importaba. Había tomado ya una decisión de lo que haría a partir de entonces.

—Iré a la montaña de nuevo—anunció escuetamente, después de un buen rato en el que ninguno de los dos había dicho nada—. Quiero estar en mi palacio otra vez.

—No es prudente—le dijo Hans volviendo a mirarle—. Ese es un lugar que no van a descartar si te siguen buscando. Incluso no me sorprendería que tuvieran guardias listos ahí, esperando.

—Eso no me interesa—habló Elsa con voz cortante—. He dicho que iré—agregó en el mismo tono, dándose cuenta por el rabillo del ojo de la expresión ensombrecida de él—. No te lo estoy preguntando—espetó, adelantándose a su reclamo.

Hans compuso de nuevo una sonrisa torcida y otra vez miró hacia el cielo.

—Muy bien, Su Majestad—no le pasó desapercibida la nota de sarcasmo con que pronunció dichas palabras—. Partiremos al amanecer.

La rubia monarca no dijo nada. Muchas veces se había planteado el preguntarle porque la seguía. Ahora, Arendelle y sin duda las Islas del Sur (y a saber cuántos reinos más, si surgía un conflicto), podían considerarlo un traidor. Ella misma no se explicaba que era lo que lo motivaba a permanecer a su lado, aunque sí que tenía sus sospechas.

El trono por ejemplo, era la primera razón que contemplaba para justificar sus acciones. Claro estaba que dadas las circunstancias, era más que razonable que los ciudadanos de Arendelle no la reconocieran como su reina. Naturalmente, debían detestarla, algo que ya le tenía sin cuidado. Su poder como gobernante había dejado de interesarle desde el fallecimiento de Anna. Tal vez desde mucho antes.

Si Hans tuviera la oportunidad de deshacerse de ella, en cualquiera de aquellos momentos, podría regresar como un héroe y reclamar la corona que le había sido designada a la reina. Un plan muy razonable y acorde a él, desde luego. Tal vez, incluso podría detener el invierno al exterminarla.

Resultaba extraño que en todo el tiempo que habían pasado a solas, no hubiera mostrado la más leve intención de atacarla. Aun así, Elsa siempre mantenía su guardia por lo alto. Incluso cuando dormía y las pesadillas acudían a su cabeza, estaba lista para lanzar un mortífero rayo de hielo, ante el más leve movimiento por parte de él que pudiera despertarla. Y sin embargo nunca había sucedido.

¿Por qué estaría aguardando tanto, si tuviera intenciones de matarla? ¿Serían otras sus intenciones? ¿Qué es lo que estaba ocultando?

Fueran cuales fueran sus planes, Elsa no le tenía miedo. Estaba lista para deshacerse de él, en cuanto dejara de servirle o revelara algún propósito siniestro. Hasta el momento, se había beneficiado de su compañía para sobrevivir entre aquellos parajes tan peligrosos.

Sus ojos azules volvieron a lanzarle una discreta mirada de desdén, solo para darse cuenta de que el joven había cerrado sus ojos. No sabía si se encontraba dormido o tan solo había aprovechado para relajarse, pero se dio cuenta de que en verdad aborrecía esa expresión tranquila que cruzaba por sus apuestas facciones.

Elsa lo odiaba. ¡Todo era su culpa! Había sido su absurdo compromiso con Anna el hecho que lo había desatado todo. ¿Acaso creía que podía engañarla? Desde el inicio de aquella propuesta, había desconfiado sobre los objetivos que tenía con su hermana. Y ella, inocente e ingenua como era, le había creído siempre. Y ahora, por su culpa la había perdido. Por su culpa había expuesto sus poderes y todos se habían vuelto en su contra. Jamás podría volver a tener un sentimiento bueno para con los demás.

* * *

La nieve continuaba arreciando con fuerza cuando emprendieron el camino hacia la montaña. Hans agradeció el hecho de conservar aquella gruesa capa que durante casi toda su estancia en Arendelle, le había protegido de las inclemencias del clima. Aquel era el invierno más crudo al que se había enfrentado en toda su vida, pero con todo y eso, sacó fuerzas de no sabía dónde para continuar con su ascenso por la montaña.

Aquel sitio era demasiado peligroso para viajar a caballo, con los barrancos y la acumulación de nieve, y los posibles lobos que podían estar rondando cerca. Por ello, al haber adelantado gran parte del trayecto había desmontado de Sitron, con el propósito de guiarlo por el camino mientras continuaba a pie. Elsa mientras tanto, continuaba a lomos del animal y no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que se habían puesto en marcha.

De vez en cuando, miraba hacia atrás para comprobar que se encontraba bien y solo le veía la misma mirada ausente y melancólica que había portado la mayoría del tiempo. Al verla ahí, con su apariencia frágil y pequeña, y tan solo llevando aquel ligero vestido azul, a veces se le olvidaba que no le molestaba el frío y sentía el impulso de volverse para cubrirla con su capa.

Afortunadamente se había contenido a tiempo en todas esas ocasiones. Había notado que la joven desconfiaba bastante de él, aunque no lo hubiera expresado en voz alta. No la culpaba. Era una muchacha inteligente después de todo.

No obstante y para su propio asombro, sus planes de exterminarla habían quedado atrás hace tiempo. Todavía ansiaba ser rey más que nada en el mundo y echaba en falta el peso de una corona sobre su cabeza. Pero sus prioridades se habían ajustado muy drásticamente, desde el momento en que la había visto defenderse de los hombres de Weselton en su palacio de hielo.

Hans tenía que admitir que, al principio, la envidia y la ambición no le habían permitido darse cuenta de la atracción que sentía por la reina de Arendelle. Incluso al estar presente en su coronación, había tenido el presentimiento de que detrás de aquella chiquilla tímida y reservada se ocultaba algo más. Y con el tiempo, su interés se había vuelto más grande.

Ella era tan distinta a su hermana y a la vez, tan parecida a él mismo. Y encontró tantas similitudes entre ambos que no pudo evitar enamorarse.

Él nunca había sentido lo que era el amor de verdad. Años soportando la frialdad de doce hermanos que no se interesaban en él, le habían hecho refugiarse en la soledad y ocultarse entre sus ambiciones, esperando que algún día pudiera estar por encima de cada uno de ellos. Jamás se había preocupado por alguien más que no fuera él mismo; si acaso su caballo, Sitron, era la única criatura en la tierra con la que tenía consideración.

Pero hoy era diferente. Sabía que tenía que ser amor lo que sentía por Elsa, pues con nadie más su corazón había latido tan fuerte y no había otra persona en la que pensara día y noche, aún en contra de su voluntad. Sabía que amar a alguien era la mejor manera de adquirir una debilidad y desviarse de sus propósitos, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sobre todo porque a pesar de eso, ella le serviría para alcanzar sus objetivos. Ganarse el corazón de la reina no iba a ser una tarea sencilla, pero no le importaba tomarse su tiempo para hacerlo. Aún con todo su egoísmo y su ambición, aún con sus mentiras y su manipulación, deseaba demostrarle que la quería y que le permitiera reinar a su lado. Se había dado cuenta de ello desde el momento en que la dejó inconsciente en el calabozo del castillo, después de haber regresado a Arendelle.

Esa era una acción que aún recordaba con algo de arrepentimiento, pero que había sido totalmente necesaria. Mantener las apariencias ante los demás y protegerla, habían sido su única preocupación.

Y Hans no podía negar que le gustaba todo de ella. Le gustaban su belleza y su carácter frío y reservado. Le gustaba el inmenso poder que emanaba de su persona y él siempre se había sentido atraído por el poder. Tenía que estar destinada para él.

Por eso no había dudado en matar a aquel guardia en el bosque, al ver la daga en su mano y como se había abalanzado contra la joven, aprovechando un momento de distracción. El arma no llegó a tocarla. En cambio, el soldado había caído al suelo al verse atravesado por su espada, con un grito agudo de dolor. Hans había disfrutado acabar con él y observar su lenta agonía.

No sentía remordimiento, como tampoco lo había sentido al dejar a la princesa encerrada en aquella estancia fría del castillo, con su corazón a punto de congelarse y una mirada dolida en sus ojos.

Manipular a Anna fue la parte más sencilla de su plan y aunque verla morir más tarde en el fiordo, había resultado escabroso, no se hallaba arrepentido.

La vida era para las personas fuertes. Eso era algo que le habían enseñado sus hermanos, con los múltiples golpes y pruebas a los que le habían sometido sin descanso durante su infancia y adolescencia. Uno no podía detenerse a pensar en los demás, a menos que le reportaran un beneficio propio.

Una parte de él sentía lástima por Elsa, pues el sufrimiento por su único ser querido era algo que se había hecho patente entre los días que permanecieran ocultos en el bosque.

Pero la verdad es que ni siquiera eso importaba. Alguien fuerte como ella, aprendería a olvidar una vida insignificante. No necesitaba más a su pequeña hermana, ni a nadie. Ahora lo tenía a él y eso era suficiente. Él se encargaría de protegerla de todo el mundo. Le ayudaría a gobernar.

Cumpliría su sueño de ser rey.

Las ruinas del palacio de hielo se dejaron ver, conforme se acercaban a lo más alto de la montaña. Aún de aquella manera, la construcción no dejaba de emanar cierto esplendor.

* * *

Elsa se aproximó hasta el balcón de su derruido palacio, una de las pocas estancias que se habían quedado de pie tras su último enfrentamiento en el lugar. Para su sorpresa, no se había topado con guardias esperándole, ni sufrido percances de ningún tipo. Quizá habían dejado de buscarla. O tal vez estaban preparando algo peor.

No le interesaba ya que la persiguieran. Ni su trono, ni su gente. Ni siquiera ella misma. Todo se terminaría muy pronto. El invierno que asolaba Arendelle sería el más duro e inclemente de todos. La nieve enterraría todo su dolor y resentimiento, y se llevaría con ella a quienes le odiaban y temían. Alguna vez ese fue su mayor temor. Ahora era lo único que quería llevar a cabo.

Detrás de ella, escuchó pasos subiendo las escaleras. Transcurrieron unos segundos antes de que escuchara al príncipe llamándola por su nombre.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, preguntándose si ese sería el momento en el que le desvelara sus verdaderas intenciones. La expresión decidida en los ojos verdes de Hans le hizo confirmar sus sospechas. Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa.

Esperó pacientemente a que él se acercara hasta quedar a tan solo un palmo de distancia. Y entonces se sorprendió por sus palabras.

—Daría mi vida por ti, Elsa—le confesó con honestidad, provocando un momentáneo destello de confusión en los ojos de la rubia—. Te seguiría a donde quiera que fueras. Llegaría hasta donde fuera, solo para estar contigo.

Nada cambió en la expresión de la joven, quién solo continuó mirándolo de manera neutral. Hans se atrevió a tomar una de sus manos para sostenerla entre las suyas.

—Nunca había sentido lo que siento por ti—prosiguió aproximándose, de tal manera que pudiera inclinarse y apoyar su frente contra la de ella—. Nadie más ha sido capaz de hacerme sentir de la forma en que lo tú lo haces. Eres la única para mí.

—Anna… —susurró la muchacha manteniendo la vista en sus orbes esmeraldas.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No—dijo dándole un suave apretón en la mano—. Lo siento. Mucho me temo… que nunca estuve enamorado de ella—declaró con cautela.

Elsa sintió una punzada de rabia en su interior y la temperatura descendió un par de grados, aunque el sureño ni siquiera dio muestras de percatarse de ello.

—Quise mucho a tu hermana—le escuchó mentir con un tono que pretendía ser triste—y fue fácil confundir mis sentimientos en ese entonces. Pero la verdad es que nunca he sabido lo que es amar a alguien. No lo sabía—levantó una de sus manos hasta tocar su pálida mejilla y su pulgar dejó una caricia sobre el pómulo—, hasta que te encontré.

La reina contuvo la respiración después de escuchar sus palabras y un resentimiento muy profundo le recorrió las venas.

"Hipócrita", pensó al tiempo que intentaba discernir la mentira en sus ojos. Tenía que reconocer que la manipulación y el engaño eran algo muy natural en Hans. Inclusive en ese instante en que se hallaba mirándolo tan de cerca, le era difícil hallar algún rastro de deshonestidad en su mirada. Era casi como si estuviera siendo sincero.

—Eres la única persona que me importa, Elsa—le dijo y sintió más fuerte que nunca, el contraste entre la calidez de la palma de su mano y su fría mejilla—. Te amo—aquellas palabras también le sorprendieron a él—. ¿Me crees, Elsa? Por favor, dime que me crees—rogó tras un prolongado silencio por parte de ella, que solo se mantenía contemplándolo callada y con una expresión muy difícil de descifrar.

Su ausencia de palabras le hizo sentirse más ansioso que nunca y entonces, colocó la mano que le tenía sujetada justo sobre su corazón.

—¿Lo sientes?—le preguntó manteniendo su pequeña palma presionada en aquel lugar—. Solo tú me haces sentir así.

"Qué extraño", pensó Elsa mientras sentía como, en efecto, los latidos del príncipe se movían en un ritmo fuerte y acelerado.

—Nunca dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño, Elsa—dijo Hans—. Aun cuando todos estén en tu contra. Soy el único que no te teme. El único que siente amor por ti—se inclinó para plantarle un beso en la comisura de los labios y ella se tensó ante el contacto—. Y juro que te protegeré, no importa lo que pase. Yo siempre cuidaré de ti.

La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces sin moverse de su sitio, antes de oírlo hablarle suavemente.

—Dime algo, Elsa. No me dejes así.

El tono suplicante en su voz terminó por sacarla de su trance y con cuidado, alzó la cabeza hacia él. El pelirrojo instintivamente se inclinó un poco más al percatarse de su movimiento y ella hizo el ademán de besarlo. Sus labios se detuvieron muy cerca de los del hombre, quien cerró sus ojos ansiando que terminara con la distancia.

La risa fría y melodiosa que dejó escapar volvió a traerlo a la realidad, provocando que abriera sus orbes y viera como la reina se alejaba de él.

—Oh Hans—murmuró ella gélidamente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro—. Si tan solo alguien te amara.

Una punzada fría y dolorosa estalló en su corazón, sobre el que todavía mantenía la mano de Elsa apretada. Soltándola, se tambaleó pesadamente antes de dejarse caer hasta el suelo, sintiendo como si tuviera hielo en vez de sangre en las venas. De pronto le costaba respirar.

Hans ahogó un gemido de agonía mientras veía de reojo como ella se alejaba de él y la mirada de desdén que le dirigía. Había bajado la guardia. Sabía que iba a morir después de aquello y el peso del fracaso se volvió abrumador sobre él. Había fallado. Todos sus planes y sus anhelos jamás se llegarían a cumplir. Pero no era eso lo que más le asustaba y le causaba dolor.

Había deseado con tanta ilusión ser amado por la joven, que ahora bajaba la escalinata de hielo del palacio sin mirar atrás. Había creído encontrar en ella a alguien igual a él, alguien que podría comprenderlo. Se suponía que iba a ser suya.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que en el fondo, lo único que siempre había querido era sentir amor de verdad. Sentir lo que era ser amado con sinceridad por alguien especial.

El frío continuó extendiéndose por cada extremidad de su cuerpo. Mientras se perdía en la inconsciencia, lo último en lo que pudo pensar fue en que tan bello había sido esperar el beso que estuvieron a punto de compartir. Ahora sabía lo que la princesa había sentido al verse traicionada por él. Y la traición era lo que más le pesaba mientras se congelaba lentamente.

La Reina de las Nieves se quedó de pie en la entrada de su castillo destrozado, con la mirada fija en su reino, visible en la lejanía. El lugar en donde había perdido el último resquicio de bondad que había en su corazón. Sería temida y detestada, pero nunca la verían llorar otra vez. Sabía que había llegado la hora de abrazar sus dones, aunque estos la llevaran por un camino oscuro y del que no tendría retorno.

El invierno nunca se terminaría en Arendelle.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue bastante largo, pero ójala hayan aguantado leerlo completo.

¿Qué opinan? ¿Fue Elsa lo suficientemente malvada? La verdad me costó un poco hacerla así, por más que la idea me gustará. Para justificar el OoC, añadí lo de la muerte de Anna porque me pareció que ella debía pasar por algo realmente fuerte como para que le estallará todo ese odio dentro. Y sí, lo lamentó por haberla asesinado. D: No tengo nada en contra de ella, fue solo para la historia. ¡Y hey! Es solo un oneshot. ¡Luego puede resucitar en otra historia como Kenny! :D

¿Y el final? ¿Qué les pareció? Me di cuenta de que todos los oneshots anteriores terminaban igual: con un beso robado. LoL. Así que era necesario cambiar eso.

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, bueno o malo, me lo pueden hacer saber. Sigo abierta a nuevas ideas para escribir sobre esta pareja, así que sí hay algo en especial que quisieran ver acerca de ellos... ¡anímense y veremos que puede hacerse, criaturos!

¡Abrazos congelados! ;)


	5. Intercambio

¡Hola copos de nieve! :D

¿Me han extrañado? Estoy genial a causa de todos los fantásticos reviews que recibí y también por esas personitas que han añadido estos escritos a sus favoritos. Fue increíble que disfrutaran tanto de la historia anterior. ¡A todos les encantó ver a Elsa en plan de bitch y no negaré que a mí también! xD

Sin embargo, el oneshot de hoy es diferente. Otro AU que espero que disfruten a pesar de no ser oscuro como el anterior y que me gustaría dedicar a _HoeLittleDuck_, cuyos fics también me fascinan y porque sus reviews son de los que más ánimo me han dado para continuar.

Con Anna recién resucitada y hasta un poquitín, casi nada de Kristanna, así que ¡enjoy it, criaturos de la nieve! :3

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen me perteneciera estaría viviendo en medio de Disneyland, conduciendo naves de utilería de Star Wars, peleando con espadas láser y embriagándome con Mickey Mouse dentro del castillo de la Cenicienta, o algo así. Pero no, entonces, solo utilizo los personajes de Frozen para entretenerme un rato. Todos los derechos van para la empresa del ratón.**

* * *

**Intercambio**

* * *

—No comprendo. Esto… es mierda—dijo el muchacho rubio al tiempo que miraba con escepticismo la carátula del disco que estaba a punto de comprar—. ¿Segura que a Anna le va a gustar?

—Mi hermana tiene gustos musicales muy diferentes a los tuyos Kristoff—comentó ella con una pequeña risa mientras observaba su leve ceño fruncido—. Le va a encantar, créeme.

—Eso espero, de verdad—contestó el aludido al tiempo que le pasaba el objeto, aceptando que se lo envolviera con cuidado para posteriormente pasarlo por la caja registradora—. En serio Elsa, ¿qué pasó con la buena música? ¿Cómo fue qué pasamos de grupos como Los Beatles a… esto?—añadió volviendo a posar sus ojos castaños en el CD.

—Hablas como un anciano.

—Es la verdad y lo sabes.

Suspiró y sacó su billetera para extraer algo de dinero y entregárselo. Una visita rápida a su rubia amiga en la tienda de música en la que trabajaba a medio tiempo, le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para encontrar un regalo adecuado para su pequeña hermana. Y aunque la elección obviamente no le satisfacía en absoluto, ambos sabían que estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por darle un gusto a la chica en cuestión.

—A Anna le va a gustar mucho—le instó Elsa dándole ánimos—. Ahora que se acerca su cumpleaños, puedes entregárselo.

—Lo que sea por verla feliz—dijo Kristoff con una expresión soñadora que hizo que ella se enterneciera.

—Y de paso le dices lo que sientes—le recordó, provocando que él se ruborizara ligeramente.

—¿De veras crees que sea el momento? ¿Qué tal si ella en verdad solo me ve como un amigo?—preguntó dubitativamente.

—Si te viera solo de esa forma, no sería yo la primera en insistirte tanto a que te confesaras—le respondió Elsa arqueando una ceja y observándolo de manera pícara—. Todo el mundo sabe que ustedes siempre se han gustado el uno al otro. Pero ninguno se ha atrevido a aceptarlo. Es hora de que tú se lo digas. Anna es una romántica y siempre espera que se le declaren y todo eso… me sentiría muy feliz si por fin comenzaran a salir.

—Jamás te había visto entusiasmada con alguno de los pretendientes de tu hermana. Debería considerarme afortunado, ¿verdad?—inquirió Kristoff con expresión divertida.

—Por supuesto, pero cuidado porque voy a estar vigilándote—le advirtió la chica sonriendo a medias y lanzándole una mirada de falsa advertencia.

El joven encogió sus anchos hombros y tomó el CD ya envuelto que le tendía.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Elsa.

Se volvió para mirar por sobre su hombro por si acaso hubiera otro cliente detrás de él, al que estuvieran retrasando con su plática. Por suerte, el espacio frente a la caja registradora se hallaba vacía a excepción de él y el resto de las pocas personas que estaban en la tienda, se hallaban desperdigadas entre los pasillos que exponían instrumentos y álbumes de diferentes géneros.

Fue entonces cuando una figura alta y de cabello pelirrojo que estaba de pie frente a un anaquel cercano, llamó su atención.

—Oh oh—musitó plasmando otra sonrisa de diversión en su rostro y volviéndose hacia la muchacha que tan solo enarcó una ceja—. ¿Ya viste? Es él otra vez—le informó con un tono de voz socarrón—. Tu admirador.

—Cállate, no es nada mío—dijo Elsa rodando los ojos.

—Siempre viene y se queda parado en el mismo lugar como un imbécil—prosiguió Kristoff discretamente echándole otro vistazo al mencionado, que sin el menor reparo había levantado la mirada para posarla en ellos. El rubio le hizo un saludo con la mano y solo obtuvo como respuesta una sonrisa arrogante—. Parece que está de buen humor hoy. Eso es extraño.

—Como si no tuviera suficiente con verlo en la universidad—espetó Elsa con una mirada sombría mientras bajaba la vista y se ocupaba de apuntar un par de cosas en la libreta que estaba junto a la caja registradora.

—Míralo. Se muere por llamar tu atención—dijo Kristoff sin dejar de vigilarlo por el rabillo del ojo, pues el cobrizo no despegaba sus ojos de ellos—. Parece que molestarte en clases ha dejado de ser suficiente y ahora se dedicara a acosarte. Será mejor que cargues un gas pimienta contigo a partir de ahora ¿eh?

—Eres un idiota—musitó Elsa dándole un leve golpe en el hombro.

Sus ojos azules vagaron hasta el pelirrojo mientras escuchaba la pequeña risa de su acompañante. La mirada desafiante que él le dirigió fue suficiente para dirigirle una expresión de fastidio y concentrar de nuevo su atención en su amigo.

—Ya en serio, Elsa. Si te incómoda o algo y quieres que lo convenza de salir… —le sugirió el blondo crujiendo sus nudillos con cautela frente a ella, que negó con la cabeza.

—No, está bien—le habló con voz tranquila y otra pequeña sonrisa—. Puede estar aquí todo lo que quiera, de todos modos nunca se queda demasiado rato. Además no quiero tener problemas con mi jefe.

—Ya, entiendo—dijo Kristoff dándole un leve asentimiento con la cabeza—. Tienes razón. Y si lo piensas bien, en realidad es para tenerle un poco de lástima.

—¿Lástima?—repitió desconcertada.

—Sí, el tipo es un tarado emocional—explicó él como si fuera lo más evidente—. Todos esos comentarios que te hace en clases o las veces que se encuentran… es obvio que le gustas. Pero no lo va a admitir así como así. Lo único que le queda es enfadarte hasta que te hartes.

Elsa contuvo una risa sarcástica ante sus palabras.

—Eso es completamente ridículo.

—Créeme, es la verdad, sé de estas cosas—insistió el muchacho arqueando ambas cejas—. No se te olvide que fui criado por expertos en el amor—agregó haciendo referencia a su familia adoptiva; un grupo bastante peculiar conformado por sus padres y sus hermanos, quienes en más de una ocasión se habían jactado de leer los sentimientos de los demás como si se tratara de un libro abierto.

—Lo dice el chico que al que le llevó meses darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de mi pequeña hermana—lo molestó haciendo uso de un tono burlón.

—¡Haber convivido con expertos no me hace precisamente uno!—se defendió Kristoff al instante—. Solo me vuelve más observador.

—Solo hablas tonterías—replicó la muchacha.

—¿No me crees? Bueno, observa esto—le dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella y le acomodaba un mechón de cabello platinado detrás de la oreja de manera casual—. Ahora míralo. Apuesto a que me está matando con la mirada en este momento.

Elsa tuvo que contener una expresión de sorpresa cuando volvió a mirar al cobrizo y se dio cuenta de que su mirada esmeralda, que no se había despegado de ellos, en aquel momento se había vuelto especialmente dura y estaba clavada en Kristoff de manera asesina.

—Me odia—dijo este último sin molestarse en darse la vuelta de nuevo para comprobarlo, pues ya sentía al otro muchacho taladrándolo con los ojos—. Si pudiera, en este momento me patearía el trasero ¿viste?

—Claro que no, ¡tonto!-exclamó ella con una risita dándole una palmada en el brazo.

—Te lo digo en serio, ese Westerguard necesita tomar terapia urgentemente. Está obsesionado contigo y lo expresa de la forma más negativa posible. Es algo enfermizo si reflexionas sobre ello.

—Gracias por mencionarlo, de veras me tranquiliza el hecho de que creas que soy la obsesión de un sociópata en potencia—dijo Elsa sarcásticamente.

—Yo no creo que sea un sociópata, pero si tiene un enorme problema de actitud. Nada que no podrías arreglar, estoy seguro. Lo meterías en cintura.

—¡Basta de eso! No voy a meter en cintura a nadie—contradijo la joven frunciendo el ceño—. Honestamente puede irse al demonio. Tampoco es como si estuviera interesada en volverme una más de su lista—añadió con algo de desdén—. Es decir, ¿has visto cómo trata a las mujeres? No le importa jugar con ellas—dijo con total desaprobación—. Ya lo hizo con Anna con una vez. ¿Crees que quiero meterme en ese tipo de mierda?

Recordó con algo de rabia como su pequeña hermana se había visto envuelta en los juegos de aquel idiota, hace no menos de un par de semanas. Otro ardid que había utilizado tan solo para molestarla, desde luego, pero que había bastado para convencer a Anna de lo contrario. No había pasado ni una semana antes de que la jovencita se desilusionara con su esporádica relación.

Elsa en verdad agradecía el hecho de que ella fuera tan jovial y cambiante, pues aquello había resultado de gran ayuda para que se olvidara de lo sucedido y admitiera que se había precipitado al decir que estaba "enamorada".

—Ni me lo recuerdes, o iré yo mismo a romperle la cara—la voz de Kristoff la sacó de sus desagradables recuerdos—. Aunque creo que Anna ya hizo un buen trabajo encargándose de eso.

Ambos soltaron una leve carcajada al acordarse del puñetazo que la chica le había soltado en la nariz al prepotente Westerguard, una vez que este le hubo confesado que no sentía nada profundo por ella.

—Si ya terminaron de perder el tiempo, me gustaría pagar esto—una voz fría y cortante interrumpió su diversión de forma brusca.

Elsa cortó su risa en seco y se ruborizó abruptamente, al ver al protagonista de su conversación a pocos pasos de la caja registradora. Sintiéndose como si hubiera sido descubierta en medio de una travesura, se apresuró a aclarar su garganta y se dispuso a cobrarle por el CD que llevaba en las manos, preguntándose si habría escuchado de lo que hablaban.

—Te veré después—despidió a Kristoff con una mirada significativa, con la que a él no le quedó más remedio que asentir y dirigirse a la salida, antes de mirar subrepticiamente hacia atrás.

—Se nota que trabajas muy duro, ¿no Elsa?—la pregunta irónica que le hizo el cobrizo logró hacerle apretar los dientes, más se negó a mirarlo mientras repetía el proceso de pasar el CD de música por el verificador de la caja, queriendo cobrarle lo más rápido posible.

Hans Westerguard se quedó de pie frente a ella con esa mueca arrogante que tanto odiaba y que parecía reservar solo para su persona. El desagrado que sentía hacia él no podía ser expresado con palabras.

Mantenían aquella tensa relación de aborrecimiento desde hacía más o menos tres años, cuando ella recién había ingresado a la universidad sin imaginarse que toparse con él se convertiría en la peor de sus pesadillas. Hans era dos años mayor y se encontraba cuatro semestres por delante; pero aun así les tocaba compartir varias materias en común en las cuales había comenzado su calvario.

Al inicio, la cosa se había limitado a unos cuantos comentarios sarcásticos e intentos por debatir con ella en clase. Luego el asunto había ido a peor, extendiéndose a cualquier intento por molestarla y hacerla enfadar, utilizando las excusas más absurdas para sacarla de sus casillas. Con el tiempo, su estancia dentro de las aulas no fue suficiente para que él pudiera cumplir con su propósito de volver su vida miserable y había aprovechado de encontrársela en los jardines del campus, la cafetería, la biblioteca o prácticamente cualquier sitio aparte donde pudiera acosarla.

Elsa no comprendía porque hacía todo aquello. Estaba segura de que ella nunca le había hecho nada. Jamás había sido una persona a la que le gustara meterse con la gente sino todo lo contrario. Su carácter tímido y reservado hacía que por naturaleza evitara los conflictos, a pesar de que podía ser terrible y muy firme cuando se enojaba.

Era por eso que no le había quedado de otra que adaptarse a la situación y comenzar a defenderse de los ataques de su enemigo, con comentarios igual de hirientes y ocasionales insultos, siempre y cuando no pudiera evitarlo como trataba de hacer la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero al parecer Hans tenía un oscuro don para hallarla siempre. Varias veces había llegado a la conclusión de que debía haber hecho algo terrible en alguna vida pasada, como para tener que lidiar con él.

Soltando un suspiro resignado, Elsa se dispuso a envolver el CD de "The Cure" para terminar con aquel encuentro lo antes posible.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Hans con sorna después de notar como suspiraba—. ¿No te gusta ese grupo?

—¿Eh?—reaccionó distraída antes de darse cuenta a lo que se refería—. Oh… no es eso. Es que… no son mi estilo—le contestó sin saber muy bien porque. Lo último que quería era tener una conversación con aquel sujeto tan repelente.

—¿Y cuál es tu estilo?—cuestionó él de vuelta y esta vez, se sorprendió de no notar ninguna nota de cinismo o ironía en su voz.

—Ahm… pues… —habló reticentemente y frunciendo un poco su ceño al no encontrar una manera de detener la repentina charla—. Me gusta más la música de antes. Como Los Beatles.

—¿En serio?

—O Queen—añadió concisamente, dándose prisa en terminar de envolver el CD y sintiéndose nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante de aquellos ojos verdes.

Acto seguido le dijo la cantidad a pagar y se quedó viendo como el joven sacaba su cartera, con una tranquilidad pasmosa para buscar el dinero y extendérselo con la misma calma.

—Eso es muy interesante—le dijo Hans obsequiándole una de sus sonrisas arrogantes y provocando que apretara sus labios en una línea tensa.

—Aquí tienes tu cambio—dijo entregándole la parte sobrante del dinero—. Que pases buena tarde—le deseo sin esforzarse por ocultar su nulo entusiasmo e indicándole sin palabras que había llegado la hora de largarse.

Era una lástima que él no estuviera de acuerdo con eso.

—Mucha prisa porque me vaya ¿no?—apuntó Hans ensanchando su media sonrisa al ver como se ruborizaba por adivinar sus intenciones—. No parecías igual de ansiosa cuando estabas platicando con tu amigo.

—Pues ¿qué te digo?—Elsa se las arregló para componer una sonrisa irónica para encararlo—. Es cuestión de compañía.

—¿Cuestión de compañía?

—Sí, ya sabes…

—No, no sé.

—… es distinto estar con una persona que realmente me agrada—le explicó ignorando el hecho de que la había interrumpido como siempre le gustaba hacer cuando estaba hablando—, a estar contigo—finalizó dirigiéndole una mirada de profunda condescendencia.

Hans dejó salir una risa llena de cinismo.

—¿En serio?—dijo con un brillo divertido en sus ojos—. A mí me encanta estar contigo Elsa.

Por fortuna un nuevo cliente había llegado a pagar unos cuantos álbumes de música, por lo que no tuvo que molestarse en responder a eso. En lugar de ello, se dedicó a ignorar olímpicamente al pelirrojo para atender al recién llegado.

El muchacho camino hasta la salida del local, luego de mirarla una vez más con presunción y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

* * *

Era más tarde de su hora de salida cuando por fin pudo salir a la calle, cerrando la tienda como le había indicado su jefe. Elsa negó con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba su bolso al hombro y guardaba las llaves del local. A veces, sentía que ese exasperante hombrecillo de Weselton se aprovechaba demasiado de ella al asignarle tareas de último momento, pero él era quien estaba al mando. Lo que le pagaba por atender en las tardes su tienda de música no era suficiente, pero tampoco podía quejarse. Aún le quedaban un par de años de universidad por delante y de alguna manera tenía que complementar sus gastos. Era tan tozuda en ese aspecto que ni siquiera dejaba que su tía Gerda le ayudara con eso.

—¿Te vas a casa ya?—la pregunta surgida de la nada hizo que la rubia se sobresaltara volteando a su izquierda.

A pocos pasos de ella se encontraba Hans, salido de no sabía dónde.

—Idiota, ¡casi me matas de un susto!—le espetó enfadándose más al ver como reía.

—Te hice una pregunta—le dijo él componiendo una expresión prepotente después de terminar de burlarse.

—¡Obviamente sí!—exclamó molesta sin poder contenerse. El tipo sabía cómo sacarla de quicio con apenas abrir la boca.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? Ya es muy tarde—se ofreció él señalando su convertible rojo, estacionado en la calle de enfrente.

—No—respondió Elsa terminantemente, sin dejar ver su sorpresa ante su súbito ofrecimiento. Nada bueno podía venir de él.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso mi vehículo no es del agrado de Su Majestad?—replicó él mordazmente, utilizando uno de los tantos apodos con los que acostumbraba dirigirse a ella.

La muchacha rodó los ojos al escuchar el sobrenombre y retrocedió cuando le vio aproximarse un par de pasos. Internamente, se arrepintió de no haber pensado antes en la posibilidad que le había mencionado Kristoff acerca del gas pimienta.

—Ah ya, temes que pueda secuestrarte. No es mala idea—habló Hans con sorna.

Elsa le envió una mirada asesina.

—No te me acerques—espetó.

—Muy bien, copo de nieve—dijo él levantando las manos como en señal de rendición y llamándola con otro de sus ridículos sobrenombres—. Tengo algo para ti.

La platinada miró con desconfianza como buscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacaba un pequeño camafeo de oro que reconoció al instante.

—Encontré esto hace poco debajo de uno de los asientos de mi auto. Anna debió haberlo dejado caer cuando… ya sabes, cuando estuvimos saliendo—le reveló el joven—. No quiero que me vuelva a golpear, así que tú podrías dárselo—añadió con algo de suficiencia.

—Oh—la expresión de alivio y asombro que apareció en el rostro de Elsa dejo ver que había olvidado momentáneamente el fastidio que le tenía.

Ella en verdad se alegraba de ver nuevo aquel pequeño objeto, regalo de su difunta madre a su hermana pequeña en alguno de sus cumpleaños anteriores. Todavía recordaba con algo de pena el momento en el que, días atrás, la chica se había dado cuenta de que lo había perdido alarmándola a ella también. Aquel camafeo era uno de los recuerdos más importantes que tenían de su familia, antes de que un accidente automovilístico se llevara a sus padres. En su interior, albergaba uno de los únicos retratos familiares que se habían hecho todos juntos.

Elsa había buscado por todos los rincones de casa esperando encontrarlo, moviendo muebles y revisando hasta en los sitios más insignificantes, con la esperanza de alegrar a su hermana sin éxito alguno. Habían terminado por resignarse a su pérdida con algo de tristeza.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese instante, era en lo feliz que se pondría Anna una vez que pudiera devolvérselo. Extendió su mano para tomar el camafeo que colgaba de la mano de su rival cuando este lo retiró bruscamente de su alcance.

—¡No tan rápido, Su Alteza! Antes tienes que hacer algo por mí.

—¿Qué?—una mueca de incredulidad atravesó sus facciones al escucharle decir aquello e inmediatamente fue reemplazada por una de enojo—. ¡No! ¡Eso no es tuyo!

—¿De verdad creías qué te lo iba a devolver sin pedir nada a cambio? Parece que no me conoces, Elsa.

—Te conozco demasiado para mi desgracia y eres un maldito manipulador—dijo con los dientes apretados, antes de intentar alcanzar de nuevo el camafeo, que él puso fuera de su alcance sosteniéndolo por lo alto—. ¡Dámelo!

—Tienes que aprender a dar para recibir, Elsa. Así funciona el mundo.

—¿Por qué eres así, Hans? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que molestarme?—estalló ella—¡Yo nunca te he hecho nada!

—Es divertido molestarte—repuso el aludido riendo sin mostrar vergüenza alguna y atreviéndose a rozar con su dedo índice la punta de su nariz.

—¡Vete a la mierda!

—No es difícil lo que voy a pedirte—insistió con un tono de voz más conciliador y volviéndose a guardar el camafeo en el bolsillo.

—¡¿Y qué demonios quieres?!—chilló entre furiosa y resignada. Sabía que no había manera de escapar de aquello.

—Te vas a arrugar antes de tiempo si sigues enfadándote de esa forma—le señaló Hans a modo de broma.

La rubia bufó exasperada conteniéndose a tiempo de gritarle un insulto más fuerte. Odiaba a ese hombre frustrante y egocéntrico que ahora dibujaba una expresión soez en su rostro en señal de triunfo.

—Bésame—ordenó escuetamente después de una pausa breve.

—¡¿Qué?!—los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron en un gesto de incredulidad.

—Ya me oíste. Quiero un beso tuyo—repitió él disfrutando internamente de su actitud horrorizada—. En los labios—aclaró ensanchando su sonrisa.

—¡Estás enfermo!—le espetó Elsa.

—Como si no quisieras hacerlo de todos modos—discutió el muchacho con su acostumbrada arrogancia.

—¡No! ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo querría…? ¡Arg!—ella dejó salir un gruñido de frustración y le regresó una mirada envenenada—. ¡Te odio, Westerguard! ¡Eres la más horrible e hipócrita persona que he conocido en toda mi vida!

—Ahórrate los insultos, reina de hielo—la cortó Hans componiendo una expresión seria de nuevo—. Se está haciendo tarde y a Anna le encantará que le lleves de vuelta su preciado recuerdo familiar. No le niegues esa satisfacción, ¿sí?

—¿Cómo sabes tú…?—la joven se detuvo en seco antes de suspirar con desesperación.

De inmediato supo que era obvio que él tenía que haber abierto el camafeo, para descubrir la fotografía familiar que su hermana pequeña llevaba casi a todas partes. "Estúpido entrometido" pensó con rabia.

—Pídeme otra cosa—le dijo bruscamente, resignándose al hecho de que no podría arrebatarle por si misma el objeto. No en vano era más fuerte y le sacaba poco más de una cabeza de altura—. Haré tus tareas por lo que resta del mes. Lavaré tu auto—sugirió de mala gana mencionando las ideas que se le venían a la cabeza en aquel segundo—. Pero eso no.

—No me interesa que hagas esas cosas—habló el pelirrojo terminantemente. La idea ni siquiera le tentaba cuando bien podía usar su encanto con alguna chica para convencerla de hacer por él ese tipo de trabajos, o bien amenazar a algún idiota—. Prefiero otro tipo de atención de tu parte—le dijo adelantando una mano para tocar su trenza platinada aunque de inmediato se tuvo que apartar a causa de la fuerte palmada que recibió.

—Eres de lo más desagradable—dijo Elsa fríamente fulminándolo con la peor de sus miradas asesinas.

—No veo porque te molesta algo tan sencillo. Tú me das algo que quiero y yo algo que tú quieres. Es un intercambio justo.

—¡No! ¡No lo es!—le gritó, ya fuera de sí.

Acto seguido miró a su alrededor con cautela, comprobando que la calle se hallaba totalmente desierta, a excepción de algunos peatones que avanzaban por la avenida que se distinguía justo al empezar la esquina. Estaba oscureciendo y muchos negocios aún se encontraban abiertos al lado y frente a la tienda de música, aunque sabía también que no tardarían mucho en cerrar.

—No lo voy a hacer—se negó por última vez, guardando la ridícula esperanza de que el muchacho desistiera y le entregara el camafeo que tan preciado era para su hermana y hasta para ella misma.

—Claro que lo harás—objetó Hans seguro de sí mismo y provocando que tuviera ganas de arrancarle esa expresión de superioridad a bofetadas.

En vez de eso, otro de sus bufidos de frustración se dejó escuchar entre ambos.

—Estoy esperando—dijo él denotando impaciencia.

Maldiciéndose a sí misma por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Elsa se armó de valor y se acercó al joven sin querer mirarlo a los ojos. Se puso de puntitas y llevó las manos a sus hombros para bruscamente, plantar sus labios sobre los suyos sin preocuparse por hacer del beso algo amable.

Al cobrizo no le importó de todas maneras. Aprovechó la oportunidad para tomarla de la cintura y profundizar el beso, moviendo su boca encima de la suya con un movimiento deseoso.

El contacto se prolongó mucho más de lo que ella hubiera querido, aunque la verdad es dejó de darse cuenta de ello. Estaba molesta y por alguna razón, en ese instante aquello era lo único que tenía para desquitarse. Se enfureció especialmente cuando Hans intentó tomar el control del beso, mordisqueándole suavemente el labio inferior y ocasionándole un par de escalofríos placenteros.

El solo hecho de encontrarse en dicha situación con él comenzaba a ponerle la piel de gallina y no necesariamente porque le disgustara. Comenzaba a comprobar con algo de miedo que de hecho, el beso le estaba agradando demasiado.

¿Dónde estaba su autocontrol? Se preguntó mientras correspondía con toda la intensidad que le era posible y al instante, simplemente dejó de pensar al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos por detrás de la nuca masculina.

Minutos más tarde el aire se había vuelto necesario para ambos y con algo de recelo, el muchacho la dejó ir retirando las manos de su cintura.

—Eso estuvo… bastante bien—le dijo Hans esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa—. Tenía razón. Sabía que no besabas mal.

—Cállate—le espetó Elsa y enseguida extendió la mano con la palma abierta hacia él—. ¡Dame mi camafeo!—le exigió.

—Creí que era de Anna…

—¡Dámelo!

Sin dejar de sonreír, el pelirrojo volvió a llevar la mano hacia su bolsillo para extraer el mencionado objeto. Una vez más esquivó la mano femenina que intentó tomarlo sin ninguna delicadeza.

—No—dijo Hans tranquilamente mientras abría el broche del colgante—. Permíteme—se aproximó con cuidado y llevó las manos detrás de su cuello para colocárselo, mientras ella bajaba la mano y la contraía en un puño.

Esperó pacientemente a que terminara de abrocharlo, tratando de no pensar en su cercanía al tiempo que apretaba los dientes. No le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Y ahora que había descubierto cuanto le afectaba el que lo estuviera, mucho menos.

—Listo—dijo él acomodando su trenza fuera de la cadena del colgante y apartándose sin prisa—. Ahí está—su mirada esmeralda brilló con diversión—. Se te ve mejor a ti, Elsa. Eres más bonita que tu hermana.

—¡Púdrete!—replicó ella perdiendo la paciencia antes de empujarlo y alejarse a pasos apresurados rumbo a su casa.

Lo último que pudo escuchar conforme se alejaba fue una risa sarcástica detrás de ella.

* * *

—¡El pastel se ve delicioso!—exclamó una alegre pelirroja mirando con entusiasmo el enorme pastel de chocolate que acababan de dejar en la mesa.

—Contén tus ansias, recuerda que antes tienes que soplar las velitas—le dijo su tía Gerda sonriendo al tiempo que encendía las diecinueve velas dispuestas en la superficie del postre.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Quiero comer!—repuso ella y apenas hubo terminado de prender la última vela, no espero para apagarlas todas con un soplido de sus labios.

—Sé que te gusta el chocolate Anna, pero al menos hubieras esperado a que te cantáramos el feliz cumpleaños—repuso la mujer negando con la cabeza y sin dejar que la sonrisa divertida abandonara sus labios.

—Oh, ya tuve suficiente de eso hoy—replicó la aludida terminando de quitar las velitas del pastel y comenzando a cortar rebanadas para repartirlas—. Todos mis compañeros lo hicieron en clases. ¡No podría escuchar esa canción de nuevo sin que me estallara la cabeza!

A su lado, su hermana mayor rodó los ojos con diversión. El carácter alegre y espontáneo de la pelirroja nunca cambiaría. Anna era muy popular en la universidad y no le extrañaban sus palabras, puesto que siempre podía entablar conversación con todo el mundo a diferencia de ella, quien pasaba un poco más desapercibida.

Aun así, sabía que era un día muy especial y ansiaba mostrarle la sorpresa que tenía para ella.

—Vas a atragantarte si sigues comiendo de esa manera—escuchó decir a su enorme amigo rubio mientras la menor se metía un enorme bocado a pastel a la boca.

—¡Oh, cállate Kristoff! ¡Es mi cumpleaños!—le dijo ella de vuelta, tomando un poco del betún de chocolate con su dedo índice y manchando la mejilla del mencionado.

—Será mejor que te comportes o no te daré tu regalo—bromeó él con diversión, al tiempo que se limpiaba.

—¡Ya dime qué es!—habló Anna poniendo una mirada impaciente—. ¡Dile que me diga qué es, hermana!—agregó volviéndose hacia ella, al ver que el muchacho solo enarcaba una ceja.

—Si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa—dijo Elsa sonriendo sospechosamente.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Han estado así toda la tarde!—la cumpleañera se volvió hacia Kristoff—. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Me compraste boletos a París o algo?

—Quisieras. Sabes que estoy tan quebrado como tú—repuso él poniendo los ojos en blanco e inclinándose hacia su maletín que había dejado en el suelo y que llevaba todos los días a clases, para sacar un paquete pequeño y cuidadosamente envuelto—. Está bien, toma. Si no, no te callarás.

La peli-naranja le dedico una sonrisa y se apresuró a abrir el regalo. Acto seguido ahogo un grito y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Oh, me encanta!—chilló levantándose de su asiento y abrazando al chico con énfasis—. ¿Cómo supiste? Elsa te aconsejo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, recibí un poco de su ayuda. Sabes que yo no habría elegido algo así por mí mismo—le dejo ver él con algo de condescendencia, refiriéndose al enorme abismo entre sus gustos musicales.

Anna rio.

—¡Muchas gracias!—volvió a exclamar soltándolo y sentándose en su lugar con los ojos brillantes—. En serio me gusta mucho—llevó hasta su pecho el CD que reposaba en sus manos.

—De nada—dijo Kristoff sonriéndole y provocando que se sonrojara fuertemente.

—Es un detalle muy lindo de tu parte, muchacho—le concedió Gerda, observando curiosa el intercambio de miradas entre él y su sobrina.

—Yo también tengo algo para ti Anna—le habló su rubia hermana haciendo que se volviera a ella.

—¿Otra cosa? Me diste un regalo en la mañana—mencionó la menor.

—Esto es algo que te va a gustar—Elsa buscó en el bolsillo de su jean y sacó el ya conocido camafeo que la pelirroja perdiera días atrás.

—¡Lo encontraste!—la expresión aliviada y alegre de su hermana hizo que sonriera de oreja a oreja—. ¡Oh, Elsa! Creía que lo había perdido.

Tomó el colgante de sus manos para mirarlo con gusto mientras lo acunaba en las suyas.

—¿Y dónde lo encontraste, Elsa?—preguntó su tía con interés, aparentemente también contenta por la sorpresa.

—Estaba debajo de la cama de Anna, no era muy visible—mintió—. Al parecer no buscaste del todo bien—añadió volteando a ver a su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Qué raro, juró que busqué en ese lugar más de tres veces—suspiró ella mientras levantaba una ceja—. Oh bueno, supongo que tú eres más observadora que yo—concedió mirándola con agradecimiento.

—Debes tener más cuidado con tus cosas, Anna—le dijo su tía.

Elsa se concentró en terminar lo que quedaba del pastel en su plato, mientras la pelirroja comenzaba a parlotear acerca de cosas que se perdían de la nada y de que no era su culpa no darse cuenta a tiempo. Por supuesto, no le diría la verdad a su hermana acerca de cómo había recuperado el camafeo. Era totalmente innecesario y sabía que solo ocasionaría que se molestara y quisiera defenderla, probablemente a base de un nuevo puñetazo.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, trató de no recordar el desafortunado beso que había compartido días atrás con su rival. Había decidido esperar al cumpleaños de Anna para darle por fin lo que tanto le había costado conseguir, pensando que no habría mejor ocasión para alegrarla con la sorpresa.

Sin embargo los recuerdos no la dejaban en paz. Por más que le costara admitirlo, se sentía muy perturbada a causa de los sentimientos que le habían surgido a raíz de ese beso.

Para su fastidio, se había sorprendido pensando a menudo en el acontecimiento y peor aún, estando consciente en su interior de lo mucho que le había gustado. Algo que era totalmente ilógico y preocupante, tratándose de alguien tan detestable como Hans. Al final de cuentas, lo que había hecho era un patético chantaje y no debería sentirse tan confundida al respecto, sino simplemente seguir odiándolo.

Lo más extraño de todo era la actitud que había tomado él después de ese día. Había temido que volviera a molestarla como acostumbraba a hacer, pues esta vez no estaba tan segura de poder enfrentarlo con la misma seguridad, ya que se sentía nerviosa y algo avergonzada después de lo que había sucedido.

No obstante termino sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse en evitarlo, como de costumbre. Por alguna milagrosa razón, el pelirrojo había desistido de acercársele para fastidiar e incluso en clases habían cesado sus comentarios hacia ella. Y lo peor de todo era que, por alguna extraña razón, aquello le incomodaba. Y Elsa no lo entendía.

¡Debería estar feliz de que por fin hubiera madurado! Pero no podía. Y eso le frustraba.

—Tengo que irme al trabajo—anunció colocando la cuchara sobre su plato vacío y levantándose—. Pásenla bien esta noche—les deseó a su hermana y a Kristoff con una media sonrisa, antes de comenzar a irse.

—Llévate una chaqueta, querida. Hace frío afuera—le dijo su tía Gerda.

Anna la alcanzó justo cuando estaba por salir.

—¡Espera, hermana!—le dijo deteniéndola momentáneamente—. ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por encontrar mi camafeo!—exclamó feliz, ante su mirada interrogante.

—No fue nada Anna—le respondió amablemente—. Ten más cuidado con tus cosas, ¿sí?

—¿En verdad estaba bajo mi cama? Busqué ahí muy bien.

—No lo suficiente—insistió ella guiñándole un ojo.

Anna le dedicó una mirada de sospecha, como si tratara de descubrirla en medio de algo.

—Está bien—dijo después de entrecerrar los ojos—. ¡Qué te vaya bien en el trabajo! Aunque es injusto que tengas que trabajar un viernes. Podrías acompañarnos a Kristoff y a mí al cine.

—Los libros de la universidad no se pagan solos—repuso la platinada—. Además no quisiera ser la tercera rueda en tu cita. Suerte con eso—añadió de forma pícara, divirtiéndose ante el rubor que cubrió las mejillas de su hermana antes de salir.

* * *

La tienda de música se hallaba más vacía de lo habitual. A excepción de dos o tres personas que se encontraban revisando los instrumentos expuestos al otro extremo del local, (en realidad no les había prestado atención por estar inmersa en una de las lecturas que le habían encargado en clase), el sitio se hallaba de lo más tranquilo. Algo que no era extraño en un viernes por la noche.

El sonido de la entrada dando paso a otro cliente le hizo levantar la vista de su libro de inmediato. Y entonces sintió un vacío muy incómodo en el estómago al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

—No pareces muy feliz de verme—le dijo Hans con el acostumbrado sarcasmo, apenas llegó a la caja registradora.

—¿Por qué debería?—le preguntó ella sombríamente tratando de disimular su repentino nerviosismo.

—Ya sabes, probablemente seas la única persona que tenga que quedarse en su trabajo de mierda un viernes por la noche y bien… pensé en ser bueno y venir a hacerte compañía.

Al ver como el rostro de Elsa adquiría una expresión de odio, casi automáticamente se arrepintió de sus palabras. Tenía que admitir que uno de sus peores defectos era no pensar dos veces antes de decir cosas como esa. Pero simplemente no podía evitar comportarse como un imbécil; sobre todo si se trataba de ella.

Carraspeó incómodamente mientras los ojos azules de la muchacha lo fulminaban de forma gélida.

—Te traje esto—dijo colocando un vaso caliente sobre la mesa a fin de obviar su anterior comentario.

—¿Café?

—Chocolate—repuso él metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta, en un intento por parecer menos incómodo—. Sé que te gusta. Y hace frío, entonces ya sabes, pensé que te parecería bien.

Por más tentadora que le pareciera la idea, la platinada solo miró el vaso con desconfianza negándose a tomarlo.

—No le puse nada—espetó Hans rodando los ojos ante su expresión escéptica, no logrando que esta cambiara—. Está bien, no tienes que tomarlo si no quieres—replicó apartando el vaso—. En realidad… quería hablar contigo… sobre lo de la otra vez—añadió dejando ver que dudaba un poco.

—¿Hablas de tu patético chantaje?—inquirió Elsa alzando ambas cejas en su dirección.

—Mi chantaje… si quieres ponerlo de esa manera—dijo Hans volviendo a dibujar su característica sonrisa engreída—. Supongo que no estuvo del todo bien.

La ironía en el rostro de la joven le hizo reconsiderar sus palabras.

—Está bien—aceptó poniendo sus ojos en blanco—, estuvo totalmente mal. Y aunque lo disfruté en su momento, después lo pensé mejor y puede que no me creas—se pasó una mano por el pelo en señal de incomodidad—, pero la cosa es… que después de haberlo reflexionado puede decirse que… estuve algo arrepentido. No por haberte besado y eso—aclaró deseando que dejara de observarlo de una manera tan helada e inexpresiva—, pero si por haberte… obligado a que lo hicieras.

La ausencia de una respuesta a sus palabras hizo que se tensara en su lugar, cosa que nunca antes le había sucedido cuando estaba en compañía de alguna chica. En cambio, se encontró esforzándose por sostener la mirada de aquellos grandes ojos azules que no se despegaban de él.

—Soy un patán, Elsa—prosiguió exhalando sonoramente, pues admitir todo aquello le estaba costando más trabajo del que creía—. Tú me lo dices todo el tiempo. Y tienes razón.

Hubo una pausa en la que se preguntó a sí mismo que tan buena idea había sido acudir a su trabajo para tener tan embarazosa conversación.

—Continúa—pidió ella impasiblemente, aparentemente satisfecha a causa de sus últimas palabras.

—El asunto aquí es que… si tú no fueras una persona tan fría—le explicó con cautela—y no te esforzaras por ser tan distante con todo el mundo, yo no tendría que hacer ese tipo de cosas para llamar tu atención.

—¿Llamar mi atención?—repitió Elsa frunciendo levemente el ceño y sintiéndose molesta por sus últimas palabras.

Sabía muy bien que no era la persona más cálida del mundo y ciertamente no se caracterizaba por ser amistosa o muy abierta con los demás. Pero ella era así y uno no podía desprenderse simplemente de su personalidad. ¿Tenía él algún problema con eso? Se preguntó con indignación a la vez que tensaba sus labios en una línea recta.

—Llamar tu atención—volvió a decir el pelirrojo desviando su mirada—. No me hagas decirte porque ¿sí?

—¿Por qué?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo caso omiso de su petición.

—¿En serio, Elsa? ¿Qué no es obvio?—el bufido exasperado que soltó no fue suficiente para que ella abandonara su postura aparentemente indiferente—. Yo… creí que eras la persona más inteligente de la clase, pero con esto lo estoy dudando.

—¿Por qué?—le insistió en un tono molesto. Parecía como si siempre tuviera que arruinar sus avances diciendo algo realmente estúpido o arrogante.

—Porque me gustas—confesó Hans regresando a posar la mirada en sus ojos—. De hecho, yo diría que es algo más que eso—se atrevió a decir sintiendo como se ruborizaba ligeramente, una reacción que odiaba y que rara vez le sucedía—, pero tú nunca me has tomado en serio. Al principio ni siquiera volteabas a verme, así que no sabía que más hacer para que lo hicieras.

—Hacerle la vida imposible a alguien no es la forma de que te tomen en serio—le espetó Elsa, tratando de hacer a un lado el hecho de que se encontraba impresionada por su confesión.

—Bueno ¿y qué querías? Si trataba de acercarme tú simplemente me rechazabas.

—No recuerdo que te acercaras a mí con buenas intenciones, ni una sola vez.

—¿Recuerdas cuando recién entraste a la universidad? ¿En esa fiesta de bienvenida a la que unos amigos te habían convencido de ir?—le preguntó él.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—inquirió con algo de sorpresa.

—Estuve preguntándoles acerca de ti unos días antes, yo les dije a algunos de ellos que te convencieran de ir—le reveló Hans—, esperaba poder hablar contigo o algo. Quise aprovechar un momento en el que te quedaste sola para acercarme, pero cuando te hablé ni siquiera parecías escucharme—torció la boca en una mueca de fastidio—, estabas buscando a alguien, me parece. Creo que era a tu amiguito rubio con el que siempre estás—añadió con desdén—. Apenas y me miraste antes de excusarte y desaparecer.

—Yo no me acuerdo de eso—dijo Elsa con confusión intentando hacer memoria. Recordaba la dichosa fiesta, más no haber hablado con el pelirrojo en ningún momento. Y eso que no había bebido demasiado.

—¡Por supuesto que no te acuerdas!—exclamó Hans exasperado—¡Tú nunca pones atención! Estás tan ocupada en tu mundo que ni siquiera notas a los demás. Y cuando alguien que no sea de tu círculo quiere acercarse, tú simplemente te apartas.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior dándose cuenta de lo ciertas que eran sus palabras. Nunca se había puesto a pensar realmente en lo fría que podría resultar, más allá de considerarse tímida para entablar nuevas relaciones.

—Hubo una vez en la que me acerqué a ti en la biblioteca, luego de esa fiesta—continuó diciendo él—. Parecía que no podías encontrar un libro o algo. Yo me volví a acercar y te pregunté si necesitabas ayuda. Creí que tal vez esa sería una oportunidad mejor para hablar contigo—su expresión se ensombreció—. "No, gracias", me dijiste y ni siquiera te molestaste en mirarme. Y me di cuenta que no conseguiría nada contigo.

El asombro y una momentánea sensación de vergüenza acudieron de nuevo a la joven, que hizo un esfuerzo por recordar aquello. Elsa acostumbraba ir tanto a la biblioteca y se quedaba tan ensimismada al buscar sus libros, que tenía que reconocer que rara vez se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Algunas veces se había topado con compañeros que se ofrecían a ayudarla o entablar conversación, pero ella simplemente les agradecía y continuaba en lo suyo. Sorprendentemente, comenzó a percatarse de que no siempre se acordaba de cuáles de ellos le habían hablado.

Pero ella no lo hacía por ser grosera. No, esa nunca había sido su intención. Simplemente no le gustaba molestar a los demás con sus asuntos. Le parecía mejor estar por su cuenta, así fuera para algo tan sencillo como buscar un libro. En realidad jamás se había percatado de que aquella actitud podía parecer bastante descortés.

Sin saber que decir volvió a posar su mirada en aquellos orbes esmeraldas que ahora la miraban con extrañeza y juraría, que también con algo de resentimiento.

—¿De verdad hiciste eso?—fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar—. Yo no me di cuenta.

—Ya he notado que no te das cuenta de muchas cosas—dijo Hans sin ocultar su ironía—. Debo decir que desde aquella vez, me pareciste la persona más grosera y engreída que había conocido. Y a mí nadie me había tratado así antes—torció la boca—, bueno, quizá solo algunos de mis hermanos. Pero es lo que ellos hacen. Y yo tenía que empezar a tratarte un poco mal para quedar a mano… solo que después se me hizo costumbre.

—Si tan engreída te parezco, ¿por qué querías que te besara?—objetó Elsa observándolo con perspicacia.

Él esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Porque aunque seas una engreída, sigues siendo la chica más bonita que conozco.

La rubia sintió como un rubor involuntario cubría sus mejillas y le vio encogerse de hombros.

—No sé Elsa, sé que no tiene sentido… pero con todo y esa frialdad que siempre te cargas, no puedo evitar que me gustes. Así que dime, ¿qué hago para convencerte? Ya vi que molestarte no dio buen resultado. Aunque me he divertido haciéndolo.

Ella bajó momentáneamente la mirada y tomó el vaso de chocolate caliente que le había mostrado antes para tomar un sorbo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dejó ver en su rostro al saborear su bebida favorita y pensar en las palabras dichas por Hans.

—En verdad eres idiota—le dijo negando con la cabeza y haciendo que con ello, un mechón de pelo rubio se liberara y cayera sobre su frente—. Habría preferido que me dijeras de frente lo maleducada que te había parecido, en vez de verte actuar así todo este tiempo. Pero ya que lo mencionaste… siento si te di esa impresión. No soy buena relacionándome con los demás, nunca se me ha dado—aceptó desviando sus ojos celestes y tomando otro sorbo de chocolate.

—Dejaré de ser un imbécil, si tú dejas de ser tan fría conmigo—le propuso el cobrizo tornando su sonrisa en una más cálida, libre del sarcasmo que todo el tiempo utilizaba hacia los demás y adelantando su mano para colocar detrás de su oreja aquel mechón de cabello.

—No lo sé—dijo la chica poniéndose seria de nuevo—. Aún no se me olvida lo de Anna.

—Otro intento estúpido para molestarte—admitió Hans removiéndose incómodo—. No quise que llegara tan lejos. ¿Te sirve de algo si te digo que lo siento por eso?—inquirió con un tono sincero—. Me disculparé con ella si quieres, aunque me rompa la nariz otra vez.

Elsa no pudo impedirse reír un poco, estaba asombrada por sus palabras.

—Ya veremos que sucede—le dijo al final sabiendo que no podía negarse ante la mirada profunda que le dedicaba en ese momento.

Se sintió a si misma devolviéndole la sonrisa esperanzada que él le mostró.

Podía ser un estúpido la mayoría del tiempo, pero tenía que reconocer lo mucho que le intrigaba en su interior y cuanto se moría por descubrir lo que había detrás de esa fachada cínica que tenía para con el mundo. Y también tenía que admitir que después de todo, le gustaba.

Cosas extrañas sucedían todos los días.

* * *

Fue otra historia algo larguita ¿verdad? ¡Espero que me digan que les pareció!

Por cierto, ¿alguien quiere ver de nuevo a Elsa "bitch"? xD Estoy planeando hacer otro oneshot de ese estilo, mostrando el lado oscuro que tanto nos ha gustado de ella, pero esta vez con un final Helsa más feliz, por así decirlo. O al menos dentro de lo que cabe. ¡Mi mente carbura a la velocidad de la luz!

Anonymous reviews time!

_Amelia_: ¡Mataron a Anna! ¡Hijos de p...! Jajajajaja xD Bien captada la referencia a South Park, ¡amo ese programa! No se puede negar que todos en el fondo, amamos a los malvados. ;)

_Rosy_: So many feels, my friend! Hey, gracias por volver. :) Me encanta que disfrutarás tanto la historia anterior, yo también estaba como: ¡Sí! ¡Toma eso, Hans! e.e Y ya viste que si reviví a Anna en este oneshot.

¡Espero sus reviews para inspirarme! :D

PD: Por si alguien se pregunta acerca del CD que le regalan a Anna en este oneshot, bueno... tan solo imaginen algo pop y de algún artista que detesten. xD No quería herir susceptibilidades. Aunque supongo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que Los Beatles y otros grupos mencionados, sí que son geniales.


	6. Una mentira incierta

¡Hola criaturitas! ¿Cómo están el día de hoy? :3

¡Ya es mitad de semana! Entonces les traje algo muy especial y que casi todos estaban esperando: una nueva y maravillosa historia con Elsa siendo una desgraciada, ¡y eso nos gusta tanto a todos! xD Ok, en realidad no sé una vez más si la hice todo lo "bitch" que puede llegar a ser, pero ustedes juzgarán.

Este ha sido el oneshot más complicado de escribir. Más de 10,000 palabras de puro Helsa, mis copos de nieve. Mi teclado echa humo. Entonces disfruténlo.

Edito rápidamente para darle crédito a _Kiks Cullen_, quien sin saberlo fue quien me sugirió esta idea para un nuevo oneshot. :D

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen me perteneciera estaría viviendo en medio de Disneyland, conduciendo naves de utilería de Star Wars, peleando con espadas láser y embriagándome con Mickey Mouse dentro del castillo de la Cenicienta, o algo así. Pero no, entonces, solo utilizo los personajes de Frozen para entretenerme un rato. Todos los derechos van para la empresa del ratón.**

* * *

**Una mentira incierta**

* * *

Una serie de pasos resonó contra las heladas paredes del palacio de hielo, formando un eco que a sus oídos, se escuchó como la antesala de una mala noticia. Sus ojos vagaron a lo largo de la habitación en donde hacia un par de horas se encontraba cautivo. Sentía como si tuviera hielo corriendo por sus venas y cada vez le costaba más trabajo sentir sus extremidades. Al igual que los hombres que lo habían acompañado en aquella misión, estaba consciente de que iba a morir y no pudo sino desear la suerte de ellos.

Su deceso había sido rápido y muy diferente al de él, que ahora se esforzaba por mantener la consciencia para enfrentar lo que fuera que le esperara. Recordaba cada detalle de lo acontecido aquella tarde. La tormenta que arreciaba contra la magnífica construcción en la cima de la montaña se había vuelto inclemente y el frío les había penetrado en lo más profundo de los huesos.

La nieve formaba remolinos que les impedían ver hacía donde dirigían sus ataques y enormes puñales de hielo surgían del suelo, como una amenaza efectiva de la que se desprendían agudos gritos de dolor.

Su mente le mostraba imágenes borrosas del resto de la batalla, (o quizá su cabeza misma se había encargado de alejar aquellos recuerdos para salvaguardar lo último que le quedaba de cordura), pero si algo podía rememorar con total claridad, era la imagen de ella frente a la comitiva de soldados que de un momento a otro se habían visto reducidos de la forma más dolorosa por una fuerza invencible de la naturaleza.

El invierno había resultado ser un enemigo al que no sabían cómo vencer.

Echando un vistazo furtivo hacia su pierna, pudo reconocer una herida que debajo del hielo, se había tornado negra. Si no había muerto desangrado se debía únicamente a la maldición que en aquel instante amenazaba con cobrarse su vida. Internamente, se preguntó si la princesa Anna habría sentido lo mismo en el fiordo, cuando buscaba con tanto ahínco a su hermana y sus cabellos se habían vuelto tan blancos como los suyos a causa del esfuerzo de su corazón casi congelado.

El sonido de los pasos se detuvo frente a la puerta de la reducida habitación y entonces pudo verla abrirse. Con esfuerzo, se obligó a alzar el rostro para devolverle la mirada a la Reina de las Nieves.

Solo que ella no estaba ahí.

En su lugar, un hombre alto y de cabellos cobrizos le mostró una mueca torcida, emulando una sonrisa carente de calidez y llena de una profunda arrogancia. Sus ojos esmeraldas le miraron con desdén.

—No se esfuerce por parecer altivo, soldado. Luce usted en un estado realmente deplorable—le dijo con ironía al tiempo que se adentraba en la estancia colocando la mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de su espada—. Me gustaría poder sentir lástima por ello, pero la verdad es que me era más útil vivo. Al menos hasta esta noche—prosiguió con sorna—, aunque dudo que le habría gustado tener el mismo destino que sus compañeros. No lo culpo. Morir congelado debe ser una de las más lentas agonías.

—Moriría con gusto por defender a mi reino—habló él apretando los dientes y conteniendo el odio que le invadió al observar a aquel traidor—Usted, príncipe, no está por encima de mí ni de los hombres que dieron la vida al venir hasta este lugar.

Un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios al sentir la bota del aludido, incrustándose en una de sus costillas con fuerza.

—Ten cuidado con la forma en cómo te diriges a mí, basura—le amenazó él fríamente—, puedo extender tu sufrimiento lo suficiente antes de que termines de congelarte.

El soldado lo sintió caminar lentamente a su alrededor como un depredador listo para acabar con su presa. El tono calculador en su voz no le dejaba lugar a dudas sobre sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Y la verdad es que no queda mucho tiempo para eso—le escuchó decir—y antes de que tu patética existencia llegue a su fin, hay ciertas cosas de las que debes hablarme. Información que me va a ser muy útil.

El dolor en donde le había pateado era una palpitación persistente, que persistía debajo del frío que continuaba fluyendo sobre su cuerpo.

—Por ejemplo—siguió el príncipe haciendo caso omiso de la expresión de sufrimiento que ahora surcaba su rostro—, porque es que tú y esos hombres han venido. Involucrarse en un viaje tan peligroso no es una decisión inteligente, menos aún con la desorganización con la que ahora tienen que lidiar en Arendelle—hizo una pausa para volver a mirarlo con desprecio—. Entonces ¿por qué hacer algo así? ¿Qué pretendían encontrar aquí? ¿Qué es lo que querían?

—Solo la reina puede detener el invierno—respondió el hombre lastimosamente desde el suelo, arreglándoselas para ofrecerle una mirada desafiante pues en realidad no tenía nada que ocultar—, ella es la que nos ha sumido en esta desgracia. Seguíamos órdenes de encontrarla de nuevo y llevarla de vuelta a palacio. Aunque ello pudiera costarnos la vida.

—¿Órdenes de quién? ¿Weselton?—inquirió el otro pronunciando el nombre de aquel patético duque con odio y algo de burla.

—La princesa Anna—reveló el soldado—. Ella quería que lleváramos a su hermana de regreso. Con el menor de los daños posibles.

La sonrisa del joven que le miraba de pie se extendió con petulancia.

—La princesa Anna está muerta—le dijo con suficiencia.

—La princesa logró salvarse antes de que su corazón se congelara por completo—fue lo que obtuvo como contestación—. Lo que hizo usted no fue suficiente para terminar con su vida. Ella ahora se encuentra a salvo y todos saben que fue usted quien la dejó morir dentro de aquella habitación del palacio. Es culpable junto con la reina de haber atentado contra Su Alteza Real.

Hubo un instante repentino en el que la sonrisa del príncipe se desvaneció para darle paso a una expresión seria. Casi de inmediato volvió a recomponer una máscara arrogante y desenvainó su espada con lentitud.

—Así que… así son las cosas—dijo con tranquilidad mientras examinaba la hoja afilada de su arma—. Un cambio algo desafortunado, me parece—su risa sarcástica le provocó un leve escalofrío al prisionero—. Y cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que pretende Su Alteza enviando comitivas en busca de Su Majestad? ¿Va a darle caza a su hermana como esa sucia rata de Weselton? ¿Es qué no se atreve a venir ella en su busca como la última vez?—hizo el ademán de clavar la espada en el suelo a muy pocos centímetros del soldado—. Por supuesto que no.

"Cobarde" pensó para sus adentros recordando con odio a la chiquilla de trenzas, a la que hasta hace unos instantes creía muerta. Sabía que aquel hombre no mentía después de todo.

—La Guardia Real está muy consciente de que la princesa no puede exponerse a un peligro como este—le respondió el soldado con cada vez más dificultad—. Ella es la única esperanza que queda para dirigir al reino. Perderla a manos de un monstruo, no es una opción.

Un nuevo alarido de dolor salió de su garganta cuando el joven le hizo un corte en la mejilla con un hábil movimiento de su espada. El ardor que sintió en aquella zona de su piel, donde el hielo aún no había llegado, le escoció con fuerza.

—Mientras te encuentres frente a mí, hablarás con más respeto de Su Majestad—le amenazó con una voz gélida y tranquila—. Tu reino está perdido en manos de una persona tan indigna como Su Alteza.

—Mi señor, dudo mucho que usted conozca lo que es el verdadero significado de la palabra dignidad.

La espada le atravesó la palma de la mano apenas terminó de mencionar dichas palabras. Con un gemido sonoro de agonía el prisionero la llevó hasta su pecho, en donde los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más lentos. Deseaba morir más que nunca.

—¿Alguien más intentará venir a buscar a la reina?—preguntó duramente el príncipe—. ¿Qué hay de Weselton y sus hombres?

El miembro de la Guardia Real volvió a hablar con la voz entrecortada mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de odio e inundada por las lágrimas.

—Es probable que sigan intentando llegar a la reina, sin importar que intervenga el duque o no. La princesa Anna se ha encargado de contenerlo. Pero créame señor… vendrán. Y encontrarán la forma de vencerla. Usted será enviado a la horca por sus crímenes.

Trató de no mostrar miedo cuando el aludido se desplazó en dos pasos hasta que sus pies quedaron a solo centímetros de su rostro.

—No puede protegerla para siempre. Tarde o temprano acabarán con ella. El cielo sabe que tal abominación no puede durar eternamente.

La sonrisa cruel que se formó de nuevo en los labios del joven le hizo anticipar otro instante de sufrimiento.

—Se equivoca soldado. El cielo ha dejado de escuchar sus plegarias.

Al tiempo que el hielo terminaba de detener dolorosamente su corazón, sintió la terrible sensación de la espada destrozándole la cara y la sangre y el hielo confundiéndose en una expresión aterrada, antes de entregar su vida en medio de un espasmo de dolor.

El grito agónico del hombre formó un eco que se escuchó por el palacio de hielo entero, mientras Hans envainaba su espada ensangrentada y salía de aquella habitación.

La información que había acabado de escuchar le había despertado sentimientos encontrados de incredulidad y odio. Bastante odio. No le preocupaba el hecho de que ahora le consideraran un traidor. Eso es lo que era y no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus acciones. Sabía que estas no serían terribles. A pesar de todo tenía las de ganar.

Sin embargo, había un minúsculo detalle que comenzaba a molestarle.

Comenzó a subir la escalinata de hielo al tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula para contener una expresión furiosa. De modo que resultaba que la princesa había sobrevivido. Hans se arrepintió del momento en el que desistió de mancharse las manos, dejándola a su suerte en esa helada habitación de palacio.

Debía haber matado a esa rata miserable por sí mismo, en cuanto había tenido oportunidad.

Su supervivencia suponía un ligero obstáculo en sus planes del que sabía que tendría que encargarse. Y esta vez se encargaría de no cometer ninguna equivocación, dijo para sus adentros, encaminándose hacia la estancia más alta del lugar.

Tuvo cuidado de no hacer notorio su andar a medida que se adentraba en dicha habitación, aun cuando tenía ganas de estallar, maldecir y romper cualquier objeto que se encontrara a su paso. No obstante se contendría, porque ocultar sus verdaderas emociones era una carta que siempre había jugado a su favor.

Sus ojos vagaron ligeramente por el lugar hasta posarse en la inmaculada cama colocada justo en su centro. El cuerpo menudo que descansaba encima de las sábanas no había dado señales de moverse desde su entrada.

Hans se aproximó con cautela y contempló a la joven reina dormida. El semblante apacible que se mostraba en sus facciones le indicaba que su sueño era muy profundo. Una de sus blancas manos reposaba sobre la almohada y largos mechones de cabello rubio se dispersaban, formando ondas sobre su espalda y hombros. No hizo el amago de despertarla. Sabía lo exhausta que debía encontrarse después de haber hecho un despliegue tan intenso de sus poderes y por más que le gustara ver aquellos grandes ojos azules, odiaría el hecho de arrancarla de las pocas horas de paz que tenía últimamente.

Su mano se deslizó con cuidado hasta el rostro de la muchacha para apartar un mechón platinado que caía sobre su mejilla. Viéndola de aquella manera, lucía absolutamente frágil e indefensa. Una fachada muy conveniente para ocultar el don tan mortal y maravilloso que se ocultaba en su interior y que a él no dejaba de intrigarle.

Siempre había estado consciente de que las apariencias podían engañar al mundo de las maneras más inesperadas. Su vida misma había estado gobernada por ellas. Aprender a disimular su propia naturaleza malvada, era lo que le había ayudado a sacar provecho de cada situación que se le había presentado desde su llegada a Arendelle. Quizá era por eso que se sentía tan atraído por Su Majestad.

Y es que Elsa, tan inocente como parecía ser a simple vista, encerraba muchas semejanzas con él. Semejanzas que se habían acrecentado a causa del aislamiento que tanto tiempo la había apartado del mundo y las propias mentiras de las que le había convencido, con tal de mantenerla a su lado.

El príncipe nunca había sabido lo que era amar a alguien con sinceridad. Nunca había aprendido a anteponer las necesidades de los demás a las suyas, ni a pensar fuera de sus ambiciones. Ser el menor de una larga familia de herederos le había demostrado que la vida era una competencia constante y que a veces, era necesario jugar muy sucio para asegurarte de salir a flote.

Era por ello que no le había importado abandonar a Anna rumbo a lo que parecía ser una muerte segura. Era eso también, lo que lo había detenido de exterminar a su hermana en el fiordo, cuando dudo acerca de descargar su espada contra ella y en vez de eso, decidió seguir la corazonada más grande que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Una que podía hacerle ganar definitivamente o perder muchas cosas.

Hans estaba fascinado con el poder de la Reina de las Nieves. Se había dado cuenta de que sus dones eran la clave para dominar al reino y sus territorios vecinos, a su propia nación, quizá hasta al mundo entero. ¿Por qué conformarse con ser rey de un pueblo pequeño, cuando podía conseguir mucho más?

Y el verla en un estado tan vulnerable le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse.

El supuesto fallecimiento de la princesa había despertado sentimientos muy oscuros en Elsa. Fue como si todo el resentimiento acumulado y oculto en lo más profundo de su ser, a causa de los años de soledad, surgiera como una fuerza que le había hecho darle la espalda al mundo. Su corazón había empezado también a congelarse.

Habían vuelto a la montaña, huyendo del pasado que la acechaba y quería dejar de nuevo atrás. Ella ignoraba que le mentía por supuesto, pero aún no confiaba del todo en su persona. Los días habían pasado y la convivencia entre ambos, poco a poco la había ido convenciendo de que era el único aliado con el que podía contar en tiempos tan difíciles. Alguien que no le temía y que estaba dispuesto a seguirla en contra de las circunstancias; y que también sentía una fuerte atracción hacia ella que ya no luchaba por esconder.

Dejó que el dorso de su dedo índice vagara distraídamente por la mejilla de la muchacha, deleitándose con el frío que emanaba de su piel. Pensó en su familia y en lo que habían hecho sus hermanos durante los últimos años. Los mayores sin duda se habían asentado con éxito ocupando puestos envidiables dentro de la realeza. El primogénito fungía como rey de las Islas del Sur y un par más de ellos habían logrado lo respectivo, contrayendo matrimonio en diferentes naciones. El resto siempre se había contentado con otros títulos nobiliarios o haciéndose de otro tipo de cargos, como el que él mismo ostentaba siendo Almirante. Todos ellos no conocían de las ambiciones que tanto había querido durante su infancia y que siempre le habían sido negadas, al ser el último de una larga línea familiar.

Los odiaba a todos ellos y la indiferencia que le habían brindado a lo largo de los años, la cual solo se veía temporalmente interrumpida con peleas que él comenzaba o situaciones en las que se daba cuenta de lo importante que era hacerse destacar, aun cuando se tuviera que jugar un poco sucio.

Muy pronto les enseñaría a todos ellos lo mucho que le habían subestimado. Observaría sin duda el temor en sus rostros, que jamás se habían alterado en su presencia. Demostraría sobretodo, cuan mejor era como gobernante y porque debió nacer con el derecho a portar una corona, en vez de ser dejado al último. Ese momento llegaría y era el que esperaba con mayores ansias.

Internamente, contuvo una risa irónica al imaginar la expresión que portaría cada uno de sus hermanos mientras se congelaban hasta morir. Una necesidad de la que ya se encargaría de convencer a su Reina de las Nieves y que presentía, no le costaría demasiado trabajo.

Elsa había cambiado demasiado en muy pocos días y no había un ápice de la muchacha temerosa e inestable que conociera durante el día de su coronación. En cambio, se pasaba el tiempo yendo de un lado a otro dentro de su palacio de hielo, con una expresión indiferente en el rostro que le hacía muy complicado el discernir que es lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo.

La última vez que la había visto llorar había sido en el fiordo, luego de caer al suelo tras recibir la noticia de la muerte de su hermana. Algo había ocurrido en aquel instante. Algo que le había arrebatado las ganas de vivir y que al momento siguiente, terminó por hacerle expresar todo el rencor que le había guardado al mundo durante sus años de encierro. El perder a su único ser querido sin duda tuvo que suponer un trauma lo bastante fuerte como para decidir dejar atrás sus sentimientos.

Pero una vez más, ahí estaba el meollo del asunto. Hans sabía que no podía revelarle la verdad, habiendo cambiado las cosas de una manera tan inesperada. No podía ser expuesto como el responsable de haber atentado contra la vida de la princesa.

Se preguntó con frustración quien o que habría intervenido para salvar a tan aborrecible ser humano. _"Solo un acto de amor verdadero",_ recordó con fastidio.

¡Tonterías! Anna debía haber muerto. Merecía morir porque la vida estaba hecha para las personas fuertes y no para ser desperdiciada en gente insignificante como ella, que jamás llegaría a ser tan poderosa como la reina o tan astuta como él. Odiaba de verdad a esa muchacha ingenua y temía lo que podía suceder una vez que se acercara a la montaña, pues no era tan estúpido como para creer que no lo intentaría.

Lo haría sin duda alguna y trataría de apartar a Elsa de él. Una ansiedad enorme le recorrió al pensar en aquella posibilidad. En su interior sabía que la necesitaba después de todo, aunque tratara de justificarse pensando en el trono, en el poder y la venganza contra su familia. Pero después, un lado de él reconocía que había desarrollado sentimientos fuertes e inexplicables hacia la soberana. Sentimientos que iban más allá de la simple atracción física.

Fue por eso que decidió no dudaría en acabar con su pequeña hermana en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, antes de que siquiera llegara hasta ella. Tomaría el riesgo, porque detestaba la idea de que pudiera llevarse a Elsa de su lado y no podía concebir seguir adelante con todo aquello por su cuenta.

No sabía si era amor lo que sentía por la reina y tenía serias dudas de que lo fuera. Después de todo, nunca había amado a nadie con sinceridad. No obstante sabía que había desarrollado un fuerte instinto de posesividad hacia ella y que le gustaba cada aspecto que descubría de su persona. No podía evitar sentirse atraído por su belleza, su poder y esa máscara de frialdad que cada vez le instaba a descubrir que ocultaba detrás de dicha actitud.

No dejaría que se la quitaran.

Como si percibiera sus intenciones en sueños, Elsa frunció el ceño de manera casi imperceptible y se removió ligeramente. La mano del príncipe acunó su mejilla.

—Shhh… —le arrulló aproximando su rostro hasta el hueco que se encontraba entre el hombro y la cabeza de la joven. Sus dedos se movieron desde su pómulo hasta su sien para acariciar unos cuantos mechones de pelo platinado. Inhaló con suavidad el delicado aroma que se desprendía de entre sus cabellos y supo que no se arrepentiría de las atrocidades que probablemente, cometería en el futuro.

Despacio, la reina dejo de moverse para volver a caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

El cuerpo del fallecido soldado conformaba una grotesca figura de hielo a sus pies, en la que el rostro se hallaba desfigurado y la posición lastimera en la que había muerto, confirmaban la sospecha que tenía acerca de su agónico destino. Un final muy cruel que habría podido evitar si tan solo hubiera aprendido como los demás a mantenerse apartado de ella.

Elsa levantó con indiferencia la mirada del suelo y salió de aquella habitación sin decir una palabra. No sentía remordimiento, ni culpa, ni ninguna otra clase de sentimiento que se diferenciara de la leve lástima que le había provocado encontrar a uno de los integrantes de su Guardia Real de aquella manera.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir consideración hacia los demás. ¿Para qué? Se había repetido a sí misma muchas veces, mientras miraba pensativa hacia el horizonte desde su palacio de hielo. No se ganaba nada con la compasión. Nadie la había tenido con ella. Había sido perseguida, temida y detestada a causa de sus dones, con los cuales no había pedido nacer pero que eran una parte muy importante de ella.

Si el mundo no iba a aceptarla como era, entonces bien podía darle la espalda al mundo y hacer que el invierno durara tanto como quisiera, a fin de resguardarla de toda esa hipocresía que había encontrado en su propio reino.

La vida tomaba rumbos injustos en demasiadas ocasiones. Ella ni siquiera quería ser reina. Tan solo había ansiado ser libre, aunque fuera en la soledad. ¿Quién querría pasar el resto de su vida llevando las riendas de un reino siendo tan joven? ¿Cómo, cuando todavía le quedaban tantas cosas que había querido conocer y descubrir? ¿Por qué lidiar con todo el tedioso protocolo de la realeza, encargándose de asuntos aburridos hasta el hartazgo y asistiendo a eventos que no le eran del menor interés?

¡A quien engañaba! Nunca había querido nada de aquello en realidad. Estaba al mando de un pueblo de malagradecidos, que ahora solo le veían con temor y rodeada por dignatarios convenencieros, que si no fuera por sus poderes, con gusto le lamerían la suela de los pies para obtener una alianza, ventajas económicas o a saber que más con tal de satisfacer sus fines egoístas.

Le enfermaba ese ambiente y les odiaba con cada rincón de su ser. Todos ellos no habían dudado en darle persecución, pero no habían sido capaces de proteger lo que más había querido alguna vez.

Disgustada, apretó sus labios en una línea fina. Se había prometido a sí misma no pensar más en Anna. De nada servía despertar los recuerdos. Ellos no le devolverían la vida, ni tampoco volverían el tiempo atrás para ella. Elsa sabía que ya había ido demasiado lejos como para ceder en su postura. Había prolongado el invierno más crudo del que se tuviera conocimiento sobre Arendelle. Había tomado las vidas de soldados que fueron en su búsqueda, sin la menor dubitación. Había congelado el corazón de su hermana, aunque aquello hubiera sido por accidente.

Ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Si quería que la respetaran debía comportarse de aquella manera. Era un monstruo. No seguiría luchando contra ello, porque las circunstancias la habían empujado a aceptar su verdadera naturaleza. Y si Arendelle quería tenerle miedo, entonces les daría un motivo.

La rubia miró subrepticiamente hacia uno de los costados al escuchar pasos acercándose y de inmediato supo que se trataba del príncipe de las Islas del Sur. El único que le había hecho compañía en aquellos momentos tan inciertos. Un hipócrita como todos los demás, pero que al menos no se empeñaba tanto en ocultarlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese soldado?—le preguntó fríamente, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decirle nada—. Sé que bajaste a verlo.

La visión del rostro descompuesto de aquel miserable, le había confirmado efectivamente que en algún momento el joven le habría torturado con saña. Irónico, pensó heladamente, puesto que días atrás, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto ayudando a la gente del pueblo y repartiendo mantas entre ellos no habría pensado que pudiera ser capaz de tal violencia.

_"Hay mucha hipocresía en el mundo, Elsa"_, pensó para sus adentros. Estaba aprendiendo rápido.

—Mencionó que habían venido a buscarla, creen que pueden obligarle a detener el invierno—informó Hans mirándola fijamente—. Sin duda habrá sido el duque quien les había enviado. Me temo que en su estado, no fue capaz de hablar demasiado—añadió con algo de condescendencia.

La muchacha se quedó sosteniendo gélidamente la mirada de aquellos orbes verdes tratando de discernir alguna señal de mentira. Tarea difícil puesto que, como siempre había sospechado, a él siempre se le habría dado bien el engañar.

Con desgana, apartó sus ojos de los suyos y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda con gesto indiferente. Detestaba esa costumbre que tenía Hans al observarla de aquella manera. Como si fuera digno de hacerlo. Como si ellos fueran iguales. Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro con algo de sorna. Por supuesto que ellos no eran ni remotamente parecidos, se dijo con desdén.

Además sabía que le ocultaba algo. No estaba segura de que, pero ya llegaría a descubrirlo. No tenía miedo de todas formas. Si él hacia el mínimo intento por volverse en su contra (como de hecho había esperado que hiciera desde el principio), no dudaría en congelarlo hasta la muerte.

Su leve sonrisa se incrementó un poco al imaginar la escena. El príncipe arrogante cayendo al suelo mientras el hielo lo envolvía lentamente. Su expresión altanera reemplazada por una de profundo dolor. Sí, sin duda disfrutaría hacer algo así.

—No quería que se encontrara con aquel miserable de esa forma—le escuchó decir a sus espaldas—. La vista no debe haber resultado… agradable de presenciar.

La leve duda en su voz ocasionó que Elsa rodara los ojos. Como si no hubiera visto ya lo suficiente para dejar que un soldado fallecido la alterara. Había pasado por mucho. Había aceptado que el mundo era un lugar oscuro y lleno de pruebas muy duras. Pero Su Alteza por alguna razón, insistía en querer tratarla como si aún quedarán huellas de la chiquilla asustada que había sido. Aborrecía su falsa caballerosidad.

Cada día tenía más control sobre sus poderes y más confianza en sí misma. Muy pronto dejaría de necesitarlo. Hasta el momento, le había sido útil al ayudarla a mantener a raya las amenazas que se aproximaban a su palacio y vigilando cuando ella se encontraba demasiado exhausta debido al uso de su don de hielo.

Pero como también había reflexionado durante esos días, nadie es indispensable. En especial cuando se trataba de un príncipe ambicioso y farsante, que en cualquier momento se convertiría en una carga.

Recomponiendo su semblante severo, le habló sin molestarse en darse la vuelta.

—Entonces ¿qué esperas para deshacerte de él?—inquirió refiriéndose al cuerpo del desafortunado infeliz que aún se encontraba en una de las habitaciones.

Hans apretó la mandíbula con frustración, evitando responderle de manera brusca. Odiaba cuando ella adoptaba esa actitud, ¿es qué no le había demostrado lo suficiente que ya podía confiar en él?

—Me encargaré de eso—se limitó a responder sombríamente, antes de partir para hacer dicha tarea.

El resto de los soldados habían sido enterrados por la nieve. Sin duda podría encontrar un buen sitio para que el último de ellos se terminara de pudrir al igual que sus compañeros. Aunque eso le llevaría horas.

* * *

La fuerte tormenta de nieve que asolaba la montaña parecía dispersarse tan solo a su alrededor, como si el mismo elemento reconociera a su creadora y tratara de hacerle camino. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse tras las montañas, pero Elsa no hizo amago por apresurar sus pasos de vuelta al palacio.

Cada tarde caminaba en silencio por los alrededores, a fin de escapar de la opresión que llegaba a sentir entre aquellas paredes de hielo y el secreto disgusto que sentía hacia su único acompañante.

Le gustaba pasar aquellos momentos tan valiosos a solas, porque le hacían darse cuenta cada vez más de que no necesitaba a nadie. Tanto tiempo le había rehuido a la idea de una vida solitaria y ahora comenzaba a hacerse a la idea, de que no era malo estar por su cuenta siempre que fuera libre.

Y siempre que pudiera defenderse de las personas falsas que la rodeaban.

Había pensado muchas veces en irse lejos de la montaña y de Arendelle, comenzar en un lugar diferente dejando el invierno como único recuerdo de su presencia. Sin embargo, no se decidía por el momento a llevar aquella idea a cabo. Eso tan solo haría parecer que estaba huyendo. Y quería dejar en claro que ahora no sentía temor de quienes se atrevieran a enfrentarla. No se escondería. Cualquier persona sabría dónde podía encontrarla y si acaso quería ir en su búsqueda… bien, tendría que asumir las consecuencias entonces.

Esperaba también el momento en que Weselton y cualquier otro reino enemigo; pues a estas alturas ya se habría hecho de varios, irrumpieran de nuevo en la montaña para desafiarla. Cuando llegara el momento no tendría compasión y les demostraría que se hallaba en dominio absoluto de sus poderes, para desgracia de ellos y victoria suya.

Tal vez después de eso, sí podría pensar en retirarse a algún lugar diferente. Vagar quizá, hasta el último de sus días. Tampoco es como si tuviera mucho por lo que vivir, ahora que había perdido a su única familia y renegado de su puesto como gobernante.

Estaba sola.

No tendría por qué seguir ocultándose de los demás, ni vivir encerrada. No habría más puertas cerradas. Tampoco habría más muñecos de nieve, ni palabras amables de nadie.

"_Tú hermana está muerta por tu culpa". _

Un escalofrío le recorrió al rememorar aquellas palabras y fue como si la escena del fiordo volviera a repetirse ante ella. El frío se había vuelto más intenso y un dolor inimaginable oprimía su corazón, mientras la frase se repetía en su cabeza.

Apretó los dientes y compuso una expresión llena de frialdad. No lloraría.

En cambio, dejo que el rencor tomara el lugar de la tristeza que amenazaba con romper su dura fachada. Resentimiento hacia todos los acontecimientos que le habían llevado hasta donde estaba y que le permitió darse cuenta de que lo mejor, era volver a la montaña antes de permitir que la apresaran de nuevo. En el fondo no se lo merecía.

Estaba resentida con su pueblo, que no tenía derecho de juzgarla a causa de una condición que no había pedido. Con sus padres, que le habían forzado a vivir encerrada y después habían tenido que marcharse, dejándole en la más absoluta confusión y miedo. Sentía resentimiento hasta con Anna, que a pesar de haber muerto joven, había disfrutado de todo de lo que ella no. ¡Y aun así se había dignado a reclamarle su comportamiento el día de su coronación! Como si ella comprendiera el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo difícil que era para ella, no se habría atrevido.

Nadie se habría atrevido si tan solo supieran.

Sí, Elsa tenía razones para odiarlos a todos y guardar una aversión muy profunda hacia cada uno de ellos. Especialmente a él.

El estúpido príncipe llegado de las islas con toda su presunción e hipocresía para desatarlo todo. Nunca había confiado en él y ciertamente jamás lo haría. Cuando lo conoció le había indignado el hecho de que se presentara ante ella, pidiendo su bendición para una propuesta tan absurda de matrimonio con su hermana. ¡Después de conocerla solo una noche! ¿Es que acaso había pensado que era estúpida?

El enfado hizo que una brisa helada se moviera en torno a ella. Ansiaba el momento en el que pudiera desprenderse de una vez por todas de Hans. No sería algo sencillo, debido a la insistencia que tenía por permanecer a su lado. Seguramente, esperando el instante adecuado para hacerse el héroe y traicionarla para que le fuera fácil obtener la corona.

O tal vez planeaba algo peor. Quizá quería sacar provecho de sus poderes de alguna manera. Ya se había dado cuenta de que era un hombre sádico, manipulador y egoísta, por más que se empeñara en parecer leal ante ella.

Y lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Y quería que llegara el momento en el que le desvelara sus verdaderas intenciones, para saber que lo motivaba a continuar con toda esa farsa. Y poder al fin ser testigo de cómo el hielo detenía su corazón y darle fin como el patético miserable que era.

_"Ya vendrá el momento, Elsa"_ se dijo en sus adentros y se sorprendió ansiando que llegara, con una sonrisa maliciosa y un extraño gozo al imaginar cómo podría ser. _"Paciencia"_, se repitió con tranquilidad.

De pronto se percató de que el cielo se había oscurecido. La noche la había alcanzado sin que se diera cuenta y sus pasos la habían llevado más lejos de lo habitual. Suspiró. Se había alejado bastante de su trayecto habitual. Conjuró un copo de nieve en sus manos para alumbrar el camino, que no tardaría en volverse indistinguible.

Sabía que era peligroso para cualquier persona normal andar por aquellos rumbos tan tarde. Era una suerte que ella no fuera normal después de todo.

Emprendió la vuelta con tranquilidad, ajena a los ocasionales ruidos que irrumpían en el silencio del paisaje. No tenía miedo, pero se encontraba alerta ante cualquier criatura que pudiera aparecer de la nada.

Un par de ojos amarillos le miraron desde la oscuridad y entonces, Elsa hizo una mueca. Se había olvidado de los lobos. Nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar desde luego.

Continuó avanzando con más cautela, frunciendo el ceño cuando un par de ojos más aparecieron en distintos puntos del trayecto. Casi podía anticipar como las bestias se acercaban buscando hincarle los dientes. Su postura se volvió defensiva a medida que seguía caminando.

Un gruñido se hizo escuchar a sus espaldas y luego se dio la vuelta. Desde la penumbra, un lobo enorme surgió con sus ojos voraces puestos en ella y mostrando los colmillos. Extendió la mano y creo una daga de hielo a tiempo para derribarlo en el aire, en cuanto saltó hacia ella. El chillido del animal al caer al suelo no fue suficiente para disuadir al resto de la manada, que acechaba entre las sombras.

No paso demasiado tiempo para que un par de lobos más salieran a atacar y sufrieran el mismo destino. La joven reina apresuró el paso, mirando en derredor para poder defenderse. Sabía que no debía faltar mucho para llegar a su palacio.

Tres lobos aparecieron en el sendero y corrieron detrás suyo. Rápidamente se las arregló para enviarles una ráfaga de hielo y echar a correr. Escuchó aullidos de dolor y pasos furiosos acercándose en su persecución. Se reprendió a sí misma por dejar que oscureciera antes de emprender el camino de vuelta.

Su ansiedad le estaba jugando una mala pasada, haciendo que la nieve se arremolinara a su alrededor y entorpeciendo su visión. Tendría que luchar por concentrarse.

De pronto, apenas tuvo tiempo de notar a una bestia abalanzándose por uno de sus laterales, antes de tirarse al suelo y disparar una daga helada en su dirección; la cual no supo si había acertado. Sintió un dolor agudo en uno de sus costados y gimió levemente al comprobar con horror, que las garras del lobo le habían alcanzado en aquel lugar y ahora su vestido mostraba un desgarre que se iba tornando rojizo.

Mala situación. Su vista se volvió borrosa por unos segundos. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como el lobo se acercaba amenazadoramente y enseñando sus fauces. Se esforzó por concentrar frío en una de sus palmas para atacarlo de vuelta…

El relinchar furioso de un caballo la sobresaltó junto con el sonido de cascos. Casi inmediatamente sintió llegar al susodicho animal junto a ella y pudo ver como el jinete desmontaba de un salto, interponiéndose entre su cuerpo y el lobo con la espada desenvainada.

Lo siguiente transcurrió en cuestión de segundos. La bestia había saltado con furia hacia el recién llegado, solo para verse atravesada por su arma y caer al suelo inerte, con un aullido espantoso.

Hans desenterró su espada del cuerpo agonizante de la bestia y volvió a guardarla en su funda, para volverse con rapidez hacia la joven tendida en el suelo.

La reina estaba incorporada a medias, con sus ojos azules puestos en el lobo de manera entre sorprendida y recelosa, y su respiración entrecortada. Una mancha de sangre podía observarse en uno de los lados de su vestido y él sintió una oleada de pánico.

—¡Elsa!—exclamó arrodillándose a su lado y tomándola por los hombros para que no siguiera esforzándose—. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué ocurrió?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior para evitar un chillido de dolor, mientras sentía como Hans la acercaba él haciendo que recargara la cabeza en su hombro y que el resto de su cuerpo quedara recargado sobre su pecho. Luego le echó un vistazo a la herida, mostrando en sus ojos una expresión consternada.

—No es profunda—le dijo con algo de alivio—. Pero está sangrando bastante. Tenemos que volver al palacio.

Protestó cuando pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas para levantarla en brazos, pero él hizo caso omiso. Acunando a la muchacha contra sí, Hans volvió a montar en Sitron y se dispuso a regresar a todo galope. Estaba bastante oscuro pero para su suerte, no se hallaban a gran distancia de la cima de la montaña.

* * *

Elsa observó con disgusto como el pelirrojo se sentaba al lado de su cama y sumergía un paño en un cuenco con agua. Después de recostarla delicadamente en su cama y aplicar presión sobre la herida que tenía para detener el sangrado, se las había ingeniado para calentar el líquido en una fogata.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada en todo ese rato. Ella se encontraba demasiado molesta y sabía que el príncipe intuía su estado de ánimo.

Y como no sentirse así después de lo ocurrido. Se sentía tan humillada al no haberse podido defender sola lo suficientemente bien. Había dejado de nuevo que el temor la dominara y terminó por estar en inminente peligro. ¡Y todo por estar caminando tan tarde sin darse cuenta en primer lugar!

Lo peor había sido tener que ser rescatada por aquel hombre exasperante. La reina apretó los labios mientras se reñía en sus adentros.

"_Bien hecho, Elsa. Una auténtica damisela en apuros"._

—No me toques—le espetó al joven cuando este se disponía a limpiar su herida.

Hans la miró con arrogancia y prosiguió con su tarea como si no la hubiera escuchado. Un quejido de dolor escapó de los labios de ella en cuanto el paño hizo contacto con su lesión.

—¡Me duele!—protestó mirándolo con enojo antes de apartar su mano con la suya—¡Aléjate de mí!

Hans suspiró pesadamente y le observó con algo de reproche.

—Hay que limpiar esa herida, sino se infectará—le explicó con paciencia, como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña—. Quédate quieta—le advirtió haciendo amago de acercar el paño húmedo de nuevo.

—No tienes permiso de hablarme de igual a igual—replicó Elsa haciendo uso de toda su altanería y dándole una mirada de menosprecio—. Dame eso. Yo lo haré—le exigió tendiendo su mano para que le entregará el paño.

—No te comportes como una malcriada—le espetó él, atrapando su palma extendida con una de sus manos y bajándola.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?!—exclamó la rubia fulminándolo con la mirada y liberando la mano de su agarre—¡Y no me hables así!

—Muy bien Su Majestad, creo que podemos ir dejando de lado todo ese jueguito de "la reina y el súbdito"—le dijo Hans con un tono entre frustrado y cansado—, en serio. Estoy empezando a cansarme de tu actitud.

—¡Entonces lárgate!

—No—respondió él firmemente, lanzando una mirada aguda dentro de esos ojos azules que le miraban con furia antes de exhalar un suspiro—. A estas alturas ya deberías haber comprendido que estoy de tu lado. No hay necesidad de ser tan hostil conmigo, ¿sabes?

—Yo soy quien va a decidir eso—habló Elsa condescendientemente—. Y por el momento, tú no eres de mi confianza.

—Bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte lo contrario?—la mirada esmeralda de Hans se clavó en ella con determinación—. Ya te salvé la vida… dos veces. Te saqué del fiordo antes de que te volvieran a apresar. He estado cuidándote las espaldas desde que estamos aquí—le recordó sin vacilar—, he matado a varios soldados. Me he convertido en un maldito traidor—una sonrisa astuta se dibujó en su rostro—, por ti, Elsa. He acumulado suficientes motivos para que me condenen a la horca, si me llegaran a arrestar. Entonces no sé qué más quieres que haga para que entiendas de una vez que no tienes por qué desconfiar de mí. ¿Por qué me tomaría tantos riesgos al seguirte?

—No lo sé—dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto sagaz—. Tú dímelo. ¿Por qué? Me lo he estado preguntando todo este tiempo.

La sonrisa de Hans se borró por un instante y tan solo se quedó observándola con seriedad. Luego volvió a reír.

—No tiene usted un pelo de tonta, Su Majestad—le concedió aparentemente divertido.

—Siempre he sabido que eres un hipócrita, Hans—dijo la reina sin reserva alguna—. Lo supe desde que te presentaste con mi hermana y le hiciste aquella ridícula propuesta de matrimonio—una de sus delicadas cejas se arqueó con crueldad—. Tenías un día de haberla conocido. ¿En serio pensabas que me creería todo aquello? No fue nada inteligente de tu parte.

Hubo una pausa en la que solo permanecieron desafiándose con los ojos.

—Entonces, querías ser rey ¿no?—prosiguió Elsa en un tono tranquilo—. ¿Pensabas que casándote con mi hermana estarías más cerca de serlo? ¿Ibas a deshacerte de mí para lograrlo?

El joven tensó la mandíbula de manera casi imperceptible, al ver cómo le describía sus planes sin obviar ningún detalle. La había subestimado en verdad.

—En realidad esperaba poder acercarme un poco más a ti—él respondió eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado—. Un compromiso apresurado con Anna, era algo que sabía que no me iba a llevar a ninguna parte y por supuesto, me esperaba tu negativa. Pero si con ello me hacía notar ante ti… si de alguna manera, eso me daba la oportunidad de conocerte mejor y ganarme tu afecto… solo quería acercarme a ti, Elsa. Es verdad que nunca estuve enamorado de tu hermana. Pero no contemplaría el matarte o hacerte daño.

"_Al menos no ahora"_ pensó, obviando sus planes originales.

—Pensabas jugar con las dos ¿entonces?—inquirió ella gélidamente.

—Al principio, me pareció lógico que Anna aceptaría que no estábamos enamorados, con el tiempo—explicó de vuelta—, yo tendría un avance contigo y ella podría aceptarlo. Ella era… muy impulsiva y tenía un buen corazón. No dudaría en adaptarse a las circunstancias si se trataba de la felicidad de su hermana.

—Hablas como si dieras por hecho que yo iba a aceptarte—le espetó Elsa.

—Iba a intentarlo o regresar con las manos vacías—dijo Hans aparentando sinceridad—. Sé que no estuvo bien, las cosas llegaron demasiado lejos. Pero la verdad es que no puedes culparme solo a mí de eso.

Elsa apretó los labios. La verdad era que no le creía ni una palabra. Pero al menos había aceptado que no había amado a su hermana de verdad.

"_Hipócrita desgraciado"._

—¿Anna sufrió mucho al morir?—preguntó repentinamente tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Quiero saberlo—insistió la joven en voz más baja.

Aquella era una duda que la había estado atormentando por mucho tiempo. Recordaba que después de dejar el fiordo solo podía pensar en ella. Habían pasado solo momentos para que el príncipe le hiciera ver que lo mejor era irse de nuevo, tomando la decisión de estar con ella y convenciéndola de que se quedaría a su lado.

Y Elsa, que no estaba aún en control absoluto de sus poderes y se encontraba más temerosa que nunca, no había tenido el valor para decirle que se fuera.

"_¿Por qué no lo hice?"_, se había preguntado a sí misma aquella noche mientras era incapaz de pegar un ojo estando en su cama. Se había respondido que tal vez, al seguir afectada por la muerte de Anna, se arriesgaba de esa manera como una forma implícita de recibir un castigo, estando tan cerca de un hombre que podría asesinarla en cualquier momento.

Pero pasó el tiempo y nada de eso ocurrió. La voz de Hans volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos.

—No había nada que hacer por ella. Se congeló mientras tratábamos de hacerla entrar en calor y aquello no duró demasiado—le contestaba—. Puede decirse que fue rápido en cierta manera—se quedó en silencio un instante—. Yo no habría querido que terminara de esa forma. No la amaba. Pero no le deseaba un destino así.

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron después de soltar esa mentira. Por supuesto que lo había deseado.

"_Pero no tienes tanta suerte, Hans"_ se recordó.

Contempló como la muchacha se quedaba pensativa y portando una expresión difícil de descifrar.

—En serio necesito limpiar tu herida, Elsa—le habló volviendo a aproximarse—. Se infectará.

Para su alivio, la aludida no opuso resistencia cuando volvió a colocar el paño sobre el área lastimada, esta vez con más cuidado. Tan solo lo observo en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento por no quejarse y frunciendo el ceño ante el escozor que de vez en cuando le ocasionaba.

Al terminar, colocó una venda por encima de la herida y dejó que ella se ocupara de reparar la rasgadura de su vestido con un hábil movimiento de su mano. La prenda volvió a estar intacta y cubrió los vendajes.

—Escucha Elsa—le dijo de nuevo—, debes creerme cuando te digo que estoy dispuesto a seguirte a donde quiera que vayas. Ya he perdido prácticamente todo y sé que hice mal antes. Pero el pasado está en el pasado. Y lo único que puedo jurarte ahora, es que no te abandonaré—poso una de sus manos sobre la pequeña de ella, que descansaba sobre su abdomen—. Eres la única persona en la que puedo apoyarme ahora. Y me siento muy atraído hacia ti, lo sabes—le confesó—, siempre lo he estado. Sabes que es verdad ¿no?

—Sí—dijo ella inexpresivamente. Odiaba el hecho de resultarle atractiva a ese hombre, pero a final de cuentas tenía razón.

Ella había notado como la miraba. Era lógico de todas maneras, pues aunque Hans no se dejara guiar por sus sentimientos, sería obvio que tendría sus inquietudes como hombre.

—Entonces deja que me quede contigo—le pidió el príncipe acariciando el dorso de la mano que le tenía sujetada con el pulgar—. Permite que este a tu lado. Deja que te muestre que puedes confiar en mí.

Enfrentó la mirada escéptica que obtuvo de ella a la vez que se acercaba más y con cuidado, ponía su otra mano sobre su mejilla.

—No dejo de pensar en ti, Elsa—le confesó—. No voy a decir que estoy enamorado, porque no estoy seguro y sé que tú no me vas a creer de todos modos. Pero si te diré que quiero estar junto a ti. Y si tengo que alejarme después… bueno, el tiempo lo dirá.

Acarició su pómulo con el pulgar y la reina parpadeó un par de veces.

—No permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño—prosiguió inclinándose hacia ella hasta que su rostro quedó a tan solo un palmo de distancia del suyo—. Y debes creerme cuando te digo que te protegeré, sin importar lo que pase. Ahora solo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Su mirada abandonó sus ojos azules para posarse en sus labios, en una advertencia implícita de lo que pensaba hacer a continuación.

Lentamente acabó con el espacio que los separaba y presiono su boca contra la suya con un movimiento suave. La joven no lo empujo, ni hizo intento de apartarse. Aceptó que moviera sus propios labios profundizando el contacto y haciéndole sentir una calidez que jamás había experimentado. Y entonces se encontró a sí misma correspondiéndole instintivamente, a pesar de que aquella era la primera vez que besaba a alguien.

Sabía que no era sincero. No mentía acerca de la atracción que sentía por ella, pero le estaba ocultando algo. Y no le interesaba descubrirlo de momento. Porque sorpresivamente se encontró deseando toda su atención y un sentimiento de orgullo se instaló en su pecho, al saberse capaz de hacerlo sentir de esa forma. Además no podía negar que era apuesto. Quizá le había encontrado una nueva utilidad al príncipe y no tendría que despedirse de él tan pronto.

Elsa dejó escapar un suspiro cuando lo sintió envolverla con sus brazos e introducir lentamente la lengua dentro de su boca, acariciando la suya. El beso se deslizó hasta su mandíbula instantes después y luego a lo largo de su clavícula.

Nunca antes había experimentado algo así. Y aunque lo odiara, era difícil evitar querer más de aquello.

* * *

La joven reina se removió ligeramente para poder dormir de espaldas al pelirrojo. A pesar del movimiento, este no dio señales de despertar y tampoco deshizo el agarre que tenía sobre su cintura. Simplemente se acomodó en sueños contra su cuerpo menudo al sentirla moverse, para adaptarse a su nueva posición. Sintió su respiración acompasada contra los cabellos de su nuca.

Le resultaba curioso cómo podía soportar dormir tan cerca de ella, siendo que su temperatura siempre se encontraba fría. Pero a él no parecía molestarle, porque nunca se había despertado con muestras de incomodidad ante aquello.

Los días habían pasado sin complicaciones, ni amenazas que perturbaran su vida en lo alto de la montaña. Se podía decir que la cercanía entre ambos había aumentado y ella había empezado a descubrir un lado del príncipe, que le hacía sentirse más cómoda en su presencia.

Hans seguía siendo el mismo hombre arrogante de siempre y había muchas ocasiones, en las que se continuaba preguntando a si misma que sería lo que le estaba ocultando.

No obstante empezaba a convencerse de que realmente no le haría daño. Se mostraba demasiado leal a su lado y hasta preocupado por lo que le sucedía. Eso era algo que la confundía enormemente porque no quería bajar su guardia. Pero muy a su pesar, había admitido en su interior que los dos eran más parecidos de lo que se negaba a ver en un principio.

Ambos eran personas que guardaban un profundo rencor contra las circunstancias que les habían acompañado desde su nacimiento. Él, por ser relegado dentro de una familia numerosa y haber soportado años de indiferencia por parte de los suyos, soñando un puesto dentro de la realeza al que jamás podría acceder, soportando los juicios de sus hermanos sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Ella por haber estado atada a un cargo que no le permitía ser libre y haber nacido con dones que a la vez, eran su maldición. Siempre cuidándose de no sentir y no pudiendo permitirse acercarse a los demás, ni experimentar lo que era tener al menos un amigo verdadero. La vida no había sido amable con ninguno y les había hecho crecer en soledad desde la infancia.

Después de su accidente en la montaña, Elsa le había permitido acompañarla en cada una de sus caminatas, primero a regañadientes aunque después pudo decir que no le molestaba su presencia. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera tenían de lo que hablar, por lo que se limitaban a andar en silencio, simplemente pensando en la presencia del otro.

Debido a la herida que aún permanecía en su costado, Hans había insistido en seguirla para asegurarse de que no se alejara demasiado hacia parajes peligrosos de la montaña. A veces le ofrecía ir en su caballo mientras él llevaba las riendas a pie, pues sabía que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo montar en uno y quería evitar que se fatigara. La muchacha lo aborreció en un principio por aquellas actitudes, que consideraba innecesarias e irritantemente sobreprotectoras. Se llevaría una grande sorpresa después al percatarse de que todo eso le había dejado de importar.

Lo que más le perturbaba era el hecho de que ya no pensaba tan a menudo en separarse de él. Observando una de las paredes de su habitación en silencio, Elsa se preguntó hacia donde estaban yendo con todo aquello. ¿Y si de verdad se estaba dejando envolver por otra de sus mentiras?

Si descubría que era así, no dudaría en matarlo como tantas veces había imaginado antes permitir su cercanía. Sería una salida rápida y sin complicaciones.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Los primeros rayos del sol se empezaron a colar por el amplio espacio que daba hacia su balcón. Ella se quedó pensando hasta que el cielo se iluminó por completo y no tardó en sentirlo detrás de sí, estirándose levemente y retirando el brazo de alrededor de su talle.

Cerró los ojos fingiendo estar dormida cuando él se inclinó para besarle la frente, antes de salir por completo de la cama y abandonar la estancia.

Esperó unos momentos antes de incorporarse también para seguirle. Sin embargo, un sonido a poca distancia llamó su atención y le hizo dirigirse al balcón. Con disgusto pudo apreciar como una nueva comitiva de soldados, más grande que la anterior, se aproximaba.

"_Miserables"_ pensó mientras anticipaba un nuevo enfrentamiento. Insistían en buscarla y no tendría más remedio que acabar con ellos. Su mirada cerúlea analizo con frialdad a los guardias reales que conformaban la excursión, los caballos y las armas que llevaban consigo.

Y entonces, se detuvo con incredulidad en la figura menuda que viajaba con ellos, protegida del frío y montando su caballo en medio de los hombres que estaban en el grupo.

Elsa se alejó con lentitud del balcón, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Sus ojos tenían que estar engañándola.

Salió de su habitación y bajó la escalinata de hielo apresuradamente. Desde la entrada del palacio, Hans le devolvió una mirada cargada de consternación y le interrumpió el paso cuando intentó precipitarse hacia afuera.

—¡No vayas, Elsa!—exclamó reteniéndola por los antebrazos—¡Quédate aquí!

Ella luchó para liberarse de su agarre con obstinación.

—¡Vienen a matarte!—le dijo el príncipe sosteniéndola con más fuerza—. ¡Quédate dentro!

—Dijiste que estaba muerta—la voz de la reina era un susurro frío y perturbado.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, donde Hans solo la observó con un semblante frustrado.

—Creí que lo estaba.

Elsa contuvo la respiración por unos instantes, negándose a creer lo que acababa de ver. Su hermana avanzando hacia la montaña en medio de la comitiva que no tardaría en hacerse presente ante la Reina de las Nieves. ¿Cómo se suponía que acabara con ellos, ahora que había descubierto la verdad?

Quería sentirse feliz, pero todo lo que surgió en su interior fue miedo, rabia y confusión al mismo tiempo. Había acabado con la vida de varias personas. Había prolongado el invierno lo suficiente para castigar a su reino. Se había transformado en el monstruo que todos temían que era. Si tan solo lo hubiese sabido antes…

Una risa fría y desesperada brotó de su garganta y resonó en las paredes del palacio.

¡Pero en que tonterías pensaba! ¡Ella era un monstruo! Que Anna estuviera viva no cambiaba el hecho de que lo fuera. No había marcha atrás.

Hans le escuchó reír mientras aún la sujetaba entre sus brazos y su mirada se volvió sombría. La risa de la reina era melodiosa y no se detenía, pero por alguna razón le causaba escalofríos.

—Elsa, mírame—le pidió tratando de que enfocara sus ojos en él.

La mano delicada de la joven se impactó en su mejilla con violencia. Hans la soltó y se llevó la mano al rostro, que sentía dolorosamente entumecido a causa del frío. Miró sus ojos azules y solo encontró odio en ellos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo experimentó una opresión en el pecho que le resultó dolorosamente familiar. No lo había sentido desde que alguna vez, siendo niño, se había enfrentado con el rechazo doloroso de sus hermanos mayores y había comprendido que se encontraba solo.

Por un largo minuto le sostuvo la mirada a la Reina de las Nieves, lívida frente a él. Quería decirle que lo sentía. Quería evitarle la pena por la que estaba pasando. Pero no se disculpó. Su orgullo y su ambición le impedían disculparse por sus mentiras. Porque de todas formas no se encontraba arrepentido.

Ahora comprendía que no había mentido solo impulsado por sus motivos egoístas. Lo había hecho por ella, siempre había actuado por ella.

En verdad tenía miedo de perderla.

Nada lo había preparado para el momento en el que su hermana se hiciera presente. Trataría de arrebatársela desde luego y no le costaría tanto trabajo. Ellas tenían un vínculo que él jamás tuvo con ninguno de sus hermanos. Odio a la princesa con todas sus fuerzas.

—Mátame Elsa—le dijo finalmente, consciente del rencor que podía ver en sus ojos. El mismo reflejo de los suyos—. Congela mi corazón. Porque si me dejas vivir, mataré a tu hermana—declaró sin mostrar la menor vacilación—. Acabaré con ella y con cualquiera que intente llevarte de mi lado. Y no puedo seguir viviendo si tú me desprecias.

El rostro de la reina reveló perplejidad por un segundo.

—Te amo, Elsa—le confesó el príncipe aceptándolo también para sí mismo—. Pero no puedo volver el tiempo atrás. Y si no puedes corresponderme, aún con todo lo malo que he hecho, entonces prefiero que acabes conmigo, porque no concibo la vida sin ti.

Era cierto. No podía continuar si la reina no estaba con él, porque ni siquiera su venganza tenía sentido si al final no contaba con ella. Nunca se había enamorado de nadie y nadie jamás se había enamorado de él. Era un ser incapaz de sentir amor porque solo podía pensar en sí mismo. Y descubrir que podía amarla (porque lo hacía de verdad, sabía que lo hacía), era desconcertante, frustrante y doloroso.

La amaba de una manera egoísta y en la que solo le haría daño. La amaba tanto que no podía soportar el pensar en compartir sus atenciones con alguien más; ya fuera su hermana, su propia gente, otro hombre. La idea le enfermaba pues él era así. Egoísta. No cambiaría su manera de ser ni siquiera estando enamorado.

Elsa quería rechazarlo y congelarlo de la forma más lenta posible. Estaba furiosa ahora que sabía que era lo que le ocultaba. Se sintió usada y manipulada por él, a pesar de que todo el tiempo había hecho lo que era su voluntad y ella había sido quien tomó la decisión de volver a la montaña. Pero no podía evitar detestarlo. Detestaba sus mentiras y la manera en que la hacía sentir, y todo lo que le había enseñado en los últimos días. Todas las sensaciones que había experimentado a su lado.

Levanto una de sus manos en dirección al hombre mientras escuchaba los caballos de la comitiva cada vez más cerca. No quería enfrentarse a ellos ni ver a su hermana. No deseaba estar más cerca de nadie.

Hans se quedó de pie, esperando a recibir el impulso helado que lo llevaría a la muerte. Prefería eso a ser apresado y tratado como el criminal que era y por supuesto, a vivir con el odio de la reina. En el fondo siempre había guardado la esperanza de que lo amara también. Ella era tan hermosa y no podía imaginarse queriendo a alguien más.

Se mantuvo esperando una daga de hielo que nunca llegó. En lugar de eso, la vio apretar los dientes en un gesto frustrado y bajar la mano que tenía alzada hasta convertirla en un puño. No podía hacerlo.

—¡Eres un maldito hipócrita!—gritó la reina abalanzándose contra él, golpeándole el pecho con los puños cerrados—¡Te odio! ¡Tú arruinaste mi vida!

Las palabras calaron hondo en el corazón del pelirrojo. Escucharle decir aquello era difícil y quería pedirle perdón. Pero no se sentía capaz. Sostuvo las muñecas de la soberana para impedir que le siguiera golpeando, no porque aquello le hiciera daño en realidad. Pero quería mirarla a los ojos para convencerla de que al menos, no mentía respecto a sus sentimientos.

—Siempre he sabido que eres una basura—prosiguió Elsa alzando la cabeza hacia él—. Desearía poder matarte como la escoria que eres. No mereces vivir, ni mi compasión.

No le respondió nada. Sabía que tenía razón. De repente le miró sonreír. No era una sonrisa dulce ni amable, como la que le había visto algunas veces en el pasado. Era una mueca que carecía de toda inocencia y que demostraba lo consciente que era de las cosas malas que había en el mundo.

—Soy un monstruo, Hans—le dijo serenamente—. No me he convertido en uno. Siempre lo he sido. Si serlo significa que tengo que darle la espalda a mi familia y a mi pueblo, y vivir en presencia de alguien tan corrompido como tú, ¿por qué voy a seguir escapando de ello?

Las voces de los soldados se dejaron oír afuera, seguidos del relinchar de caballos y el eco de las órdenes que les daba la princesa conforme ascendían por la escalera de hielo.

Elsa rio una vez más y su risa estuvo carente de felicidad o cualquier tipo de emociones.

El príncipe se inclinó para besarla de nuevo y ella le devolvió el gesto con pasión. Podía acostumbrarse a eso. Podía acostumbrarse a ceder al lado más inhumano que había en ella, sin importar a cuantas personas o fuerzas se tuviera que enfrentar, o si tenía que morir. Pero jamás volvería a sentir miedo ni a vivir detrás de puertas cerradas. No importaba lo que el resto del mundo pudiera hacer o pensar.

A veces, ser el enemigo era la única opción que la sociedad le dejaba a criaturas como ella.

* * *

Y vivieron felices para siempre de una manera malvada y retorcida. :3 O al menos eso quiero creer. Supongo que todo salió bien en esta historia para nuestra pareja, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo por los demás. xD ¿O ustedes cómo creen que haya terminado todo?

Ok. Literalmente termine de escribir la última parte de este oneshot y me vine a subirlo por acá. De verdad espero que no resulte confuso y hayan quedado claros los motivos que impulsaban a cada personaje, porque es duro ahondar tanto en sus sentimientos. Varias veces me pregunté si lo estaba haciendo bien, porque tanto el príncipe como la reina son muy oscuros en este fic (y de por sí él ya es un desgraciado). De verdad amigos, escribir algo así puede dejarte el cerebro sobrecalentado. Así que si aguantaron leer todo esto y tienen algo que decir, en serio, no se dejen nada. Ha sido una historia algo complicada y me gustaría tener una opinión lo más clara posible de su parte, así sea para decirme que fue una mierda. xD

Respuestirijillas anónimas:

_F_: Me alegra que te hayan gustado las historias anteriores, gracias por ser constante.

_Amelia_: ¡Sí, Anna revivió! Y no la maté aquí. xD Era importante que sobreviviera para esta trama. Y sí, el lado oscuro de Elsa es fantástico, amo hacerla malvada, aunque tengo la impresión de que en realidad no la hago tan mala como podría llegar a ser.

Si hay errores por ahí me lo hacen saber por favor. ¡Un enorme abrazo de nieve para todos!


	7. Obsequio

¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Frozen Fan is in da house, bitches!

Ok, no. xD Bueno, el día de hoy les traigo otro oneshot pequeño pero muy fluffy, para que se les pase el trauma que les dejo el anterior, jajajajaja. Es otro AU, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen me perteneciera estaría viviendo en medio de Disneyland, conduciendo naves de utilería de Star Wars, peleando con espadas láser y embriagándome con Mickey Mouse dentro del castillo de la Cenicienta, o algo así. Pero no, entonces, solo utilizo los personajes de Frozen para entretenerme un rato. Todos los derechos van para la empresa del ratón.**

* * *

**Obsequio**

* * *

Saliendo con cautela del pequeño restaurante en donde ya se escuchaba algo de barullo, Elsa camino hasta la esquina de la calle y se metió en su pequeño auto, convenientemente estacionado lo más cerca de la entrada que le había sido posible. No todos los días tenía que caminar con tacones de diez centímetros; y tener que ponérselos para el ensayo de la boda de su hermana no le causaba la menor gracia.

Pero el cielo sabía que sería capaz de cualquier cosa para complacerla y era por eso que aquella noche, se había encontrado a sí misma poniendo buena cara ante los rostros de familiares que iban y venían, y la exaltación que había comenzado a hacerse presente dentro del lugar elegido para practicar lo que sería "el día más feliz en la vida de Anna".

La rubia suspiró mientras se acomodaba el sencillo moño en el que había recogido sus cabellos y se desplazaba hasta el asiento del conductor. Buscó en la guantera una caja de cigarrillos. Rara vez fumaba pero cuando en verdad se encontraba ansiosa o estresada, el hábito volvía a ella como una manera de canalizar su nerviosismo. Con cuidado encendió un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios, antes de abrir la ventana levemente y mirar a través de ella.

No era que no estuviera feliz por Anna, sino todo lo contrario. Incluso aunque en un principio había pensado que su pequeña hermana se había precipitado al querer casarse (¡solo tenía veinte años, por Dios!), con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a la idea.

Después de todo, ella había escogido a un buen chico y sabía que Kristoff cuidaría de ella a pesar de tomar una decisión tan importante, siendo tan jóvenes. Aquel rubio alto y afable parecía ser la contraposición perfecta para la impulsividad y jovialidad de la pelirroja, pues tenía más éxito que ella misma en ponerle los pies sobre la tierra, haciendo gala del carácter maduro que lo caracterizaba.

En verdad estaba contenta por ellos, aunque en ocasiones los preparativos de la dichosa boda amenazaran con volverla loca.

Elsa nunca había sido una persona de fiestas. Lidiar con los chismorreos y la efusividad de gran parte de su familia y amigos, era algo que no se le daba tan bien como a su hermana menor. Y hacerlo en medio de aquella cena de ensayo se estaba volviendo cada vez más incómodo para ella, por lo que no había tardado en buscar la mejor oportunidad para escaparse unos minutos. Con la mejor de las suertes, nadie notaría su ausencia en un buen rato pues había estado sola desde que comenzó el evento.

Lo que la llevaba al siguiente punto.

Hastiada, se abstuvo de mirar el fino reloj de muñeca que portaba en su brazo izquierdo. Podía decirse que se había resignado a la idea de que su pareja para esa noche no llegaría para hacerle compañía. No era que lo culpara después de todo. Ella misma moría de ganas por irse de ahí, aun cuando quisiera tanto a Anna como para fingir una sonrisa y quedarse hasta el final. Cosa que por supuesto haría.

Volvió a suspirar hondamente y recargó la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. La última vez que había mirado la hora que era, él llevaba unos cuarenta minutos de retraso. Y eso había sido hacía un rato. Ni una llamada o mensaje de por medio siquiera. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era relajarse todo lo posible en el interior solitario de su auto, antes de decidirse a volver al restaurante o bien, antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera salir a buscarla y se encontrara con la triste estampa que ofrecía fumando ahí, sola y a oscuras.

"_Idiota"_ pensó frunciendo los labios al acordarse del susodicho que la tenía en aquella situación. ¿Quién la mandaba a involucrarse en esas cosas con él?

De repente, una figura alta aproximándose por la acera le llamó la atención. Al principio se negó a creer que se tratara de quien hacía segundos ocupaba sus pensamientos, pero reconocería ese andar despreocupado y arrogante en cualquier sitio. La luz de una de las farolas de la calle iluminando al recién llegado no tardó en darle la razón. Era él definitivamente. Con su ridículo esmoquin caro y esas estúpidas patillas rojizas que por alguna razón, le sentaban perfectamente bien. Y esa odiosa sonrisa de lado que acostumbraba a poner cada vez que se encontraba con ella.

Los ojos azules de Elsa le dirigieron una mirada helada, al tiempo que llegaba hasta el auto y abría la puerta para sentarse en el asiento junto a ella.

—No te ves contenta, copo de nieve—le dijo con sorna cerrando la puerta después de que hubo entrado—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te sirvieron un trago?

Ella ignoró su comentario irónico y volvió a fumar lentamente de su cigarrillo, antes de volver a encararlo con una expresión gélida en el rostro.

—¿Tienes idea de la hora qué es, Hans?—le preguntó con un tono de voz lo suficientemente tranquilo como para disimular las ganas que tenía de golpearlo.

—Se me hizo un poco tarde—contestó él encogiéndose de hombros—. Gran cosa.

Acto seguido le quitó el cigarrillo de la mano para fumarlo despreocupadamente, ganándose una mirada fulminante de la joven.

—¿Sabes? Ni siquiera sé porque estás invitado—dijo Elsa sin pararse a pensar en el hecho de que sería inútil discutir con él acerca de su retraso—. Anna debería odiarte por lo que pasó hace dos años. ¿Cómo es que te sigue hablando como si nada? Si al menos te tomaras la molestia de llegar a tiempo a algo que es tan importante para ella…

—¡Vamos Elsa, tú ni siquiera quieres estar aquí!—repuso Hans con una risa sarcástica.

—¡Ese no es el punto!—exclamó ella frunciendo el ceño y obviando cuánta razón tenía al decir lo último. Claro que no lo iba a admitir delante de él.

—Bueno, sucede que Anna es más madura que tú y sabe que lo pasado está en el pasado—le dijo el joven tocándole la punta de su nariz con el dedo índice rápidamente; una de las cosas que más odiaba que hiciera—. En serio querida, ya todos superaron ese asunto. El hecho de tú aun te sientas celosa, no es problema mío.

—¡Yo no me siento celosa!—le espetó con molestia mientras lo veía volver a sonreír petulantemente y pasarse una mano por su cabello pelirrojo—. ¡Y dame eso!—añadió, arrebatándole el cigarrillo y optando por volver a llevarlo a sus labios en un intento por calmar todos los insultos que se le ocurrían en ese instante para decirle.

Internamente, se obligó a no pensar en la esporádica relación amorosa que su hermana había mantenido un par de años atrás con el exasperante cobrizo que estaba sentado a su lado. No estaba celosa. Solo que no daba crédito a que después de haber quedado en tan malos términos, ambos hubieran vuelto a reconciliarse un día y a ser tan buenos amigos como antes de aquello. Y eso era algo que a Elsa no le entraba en cabeza, nada más. Pero no tenía celos.

En silencio termino de fumar el cigarrillo, sintiendo la mirada esmeralda Hans de puesta en ella.

—Bonito vestido—le dijo después de observarla por unos instantes enfundada en el corto pero elegante vestido negro de seda—. ¿Anna lo escogió?

—Sí, Anna lo escogió—contestó fríamente a la vez que depositaba los restos del cigarrillo en un cenicero bajo el tablero del auto—, quería que todo fuera perfecto esta noche. Claro que no contaba con que no todos tendrían la consideración de llegar a tiempo—añadió con medido sarcasmo.

—Habría llegado antes, pero quise pasar a comprarle un obsequio a mi novia. Y el tiempo se fue tan rápido… pero ya sabes, supuse que a tu hermana no le importaría—confesó él con una sonrisa torcida que le hizo arquear una de sus delicadas cejas.

—¿En serio?—Elsa no dio crédito a lo que acaba de decirle y sintió como la molestia que sentía se tornaba en algo más profundo.

—En serio—la joven habría dado lo que fuera por borrarle la expresión arrogante que ahora le cruzaba el rostro.

—Que idiota—dijo rodando los ojos—. ¿Es decir que ni siquiera estuviste ocupado realmente? ¿No pudiste elegir un momento mejor para perder el tiempo con algo tan frívolo?

—Di lo que quieras, reina de hielo, pero sucede que mi novia es una chica dulce a quien en el fondo le gustan ese tipo de detalles—le respondió Hans de manera engreída—. ¿Quién soy yo para negárselos, no crees?

—¿Desde cuando eres una persona de detalles, Westerguard?—le preguntó irónicamente—. ¡Tú solo te preocupas por ti mismo! ¡Es raro que quieras complacer a alguien más! Por no decir escalofriante.

—Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no te parece?—el pelirrojo hablaba con toda la petulancia que le era posible, la cual en su caso, era más que bastante—. Claro que eso es algo que una chiquilla como tú no va a entender nunca. Después de todo, no se puede decir que seas la persona más afectuosa de todas. ¿Verdad, reina de hielo?

—Dios, eres insufrible—suspiró la rubia negando con la cabeza y volviéndose para mirar por la ventana. Era mejor que obedecer a los impulsos que le ordenaban abofetearlo en ese instante.

No era la primera vez que le decían aquello. Admitía que tenía problemas para demostrar sus sentimientos y era fría la mayor parte del tiempo. Si alguien tenía un maldito problema con eso, simplemente podía mantener su distancia y asunto arreglado. ¡No tenía por qué dar explicaciones acerca de su forma de comportarse y menos a él!

El silencio se hizo presente dentro del auto y a través del cristal de la ventana, se había percatado de cómo Hans la miraba insistentemente con el ceño fruncido.

"_¿Y ahora qué?"_, pensó exasperada, _"¿Se va a molestar? ¿Él se va a molestar? ¡Yo soy quien debería estar más molesta!"_

Quizá era hora de buscar otro cigarrillo. La caja entera tal vez.

—¿Y bien?—escuchó que le espetaba el cobrizo con amargura en su voz.

—¿Y bien qué?—le contestó ella heladamente, aun sin voltear a mirarlo.

—¿Vas a dejar que te dé el obsequio o no?—le preguntó Hans bruscamente, provocando que frunciera levemente los labios. Se esperaba algún comentario idiota de su parte, quizá un reclamo absurdo sobre lo cretina que estaba siendo al enojarse de esa manera, pero no aquello.

Dejó de mirar por la ventana para fijar su vista al frente, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo, algo tensa.

—Pues… si tienes que hacerlo—dijo Elsa finalmente componiendo una expresión seria.

No era que eso le importara en realidad, aún seguía enojada por su desconsiderado retraso. Aunque debía admitir que tenía algo de curiosidad.

Sin decir una palabra, vio como Hans buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba una cajita de terciopelo. Sintió una punzada de pánico en el estómago. ¿No haría él lo que estaba pensando que iba a hacer, verdad?

—Quita esa cara, copo de nieve. No es un anillo de matrimonio—le dijo con sorna después de interpretar el ligero atisbo de miedo que asomó por su rostro—. Algún día. Pero no hoy. Y no me veas de esa forma—añadió al notar que fruncía su ceño levemente—. Vas a ceder en alguna ocasión.

Elsa se limitó a mirarlo con una ceja alzada poniendo en duda sus palabras, pero a él no le importó. Sabía que ella no era de las que se ilusionaban con la idea de casarse y ciertamente se oponía al hecho de atarse a alguien de por vida. Su propio carácter reservado para con los demás no la tenía preparada para una decisión como esa. Hacía no mucho tiempo que Hans pensaba de la misma manera pero para él, las cosas habían llegado a cambiar.

Con sorpresa, se había descubierto pensando recientemente que no le importaría estar el resto de su vida junto a alguien como la rubia y tímida muchacha que tenía a su lado. No era que a sus veinticinco años tuviera prisa exactamente, pero algo le decía que ya llegaría el momento de proponérselo. El que discutieran casi todos los días no era un impedimento para ello, sino todo lo contrario. Volvía las cosas más interesantes. Y una parte de él tenía que admitir que siempre le había gustado enfadar a Elsa, porque se veía adorable cada vez que sus mejillas enrojecían sin que ella se diera cuenta a causa sus comentarios estúpidos y sus ojos azules brillaban más cuando se enfrascaba en alguna pelea sin sentido.

Peleas que también le gustaban a ella, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. Y que siempre terminaban con una tregua por parte de ambos, en la que se permitían disfrutar de la compañía del otro como nadie se hubiera imaginado.

La muchacha miró con curiosidad como abría la caja de terciopelo para revelar un pequeño colgante de plata con la forma de un precioso copo de nieve. Una cadena muy fina sobresalía de uno sus extremos y pequeños brillantes se dejaban notar dentro del complicado diseño de la figura.

La exclamación ahogada de asombro que liberó la joven, fue suficiente para hacer que Hans volviera a dibujar su característica sonrisa engreída.

—¿Te gusta?—le preguntó mientras sacaba el colgante de la caja y abría el broche con sus dedos—. Lo vi hace unos días y supe que tenía que ser para ti. Es muy apropiado ¿no crees?

—Es muy bonito—dijo Elsa sintiendo que se ruborizaba y dejó que él se acercara para colocarlo alrededor de su cuello.

—Para mi copo de nieve—susurró Hans en su oído causándole un estremecimiento, antes de terminar de abrocharlo y separarse de ella—. Se te ve bien—le dijo observando como lucía el colgante sobre la nívea piel de su clavícula—. Tengo buen gusto—agregó con una pizca de arrogancia que provocó la chica pusiera los ojos en blanco por un momento.

—¿Sabes? Resulta más lindo hacer un regalo cuando dejas de ser tan creído—le regañó Elsa aun sintiendo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas—. Pero de todos modos… gracias—le terminó de decir en voz baja.

—No hay de que—repuso él posando sus ojos en los orbes azules de ella—. Entonces… ¿ya no estás molesta porque llegué tarde?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!—exclamó la platinada al recordar el motivo de su enfado, aunque esta vez no lucía tan ofendida—. Al menos pudiste haber llamado, Hans.

—No es para tanto.

—¡Sí lo es! ¡Creí que ya no vendrías!

—¿Bromeas? No te iba a dejar sola en toda esta ridiculez—dijo el joven con una expresión sardónica—. Y no me digas nada, porque sé que piensas lo mismo. Quiero mucho a Anna, pero su efusividad ante este tipo de cosas a veces raya en lo ridículo.

Elsa hizo un esfuerzo por contener la risita que amenazaba con salir de sus labios, sin mucho éxito.

—De todas formas… cuando quedas de verte con alguien, lo correcto es llamar si no puedes llegar a tiempo—le riñó con el tono de voz autoritario que siempre usaba cuando algo no le parecía—. Y si no…

Su oración quedó a medias cuando sintió una de las manos del pelirrojo tomando su mandíbula para acercarla a él y plantarle un beso en los labios. La chica bufó con exasperación en medio del contacto, resignada. Puede que le gustara aquello, pero odiaba que lo usara como una excusa para interrumpirla cada vez que podía.

—Es en serio, Hans—volvió a replicar después de un minuto, aprovechando que él había roto el contacto aunque aún mantenía la palma de su mano en torno a la parte baja de su rostro—. Debiste haber llamado o algo. Esta noche es importante.

—Esto también es importante—respondió el aludido antes de volver a acortar la distancia entre ambos para besarla de nuevo—. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?—le cuestionó para volver a darle otro beso.

—Viernes—respondió Elsa tras unos instantes en los que sus labios se vieron liberados de los de él.

Le devolvió la mirada confundida a esos ojos verdes que la veían fijamente.

—Sí, viernes—coincidió Hans y su mano abandonó su mandíbula para mover un mechón de cabello platinado que había caído sobre su frente, detrás de su oreja—. Hoy hace un año te volviste la chica más afortunada del mundo—le dijo arrogantemente y sintió satisfacción en su interior al ver como ella abría sus ojos con sorpresa al caer en la cuenta de sus palabras.

—No puede ser—musitó la rubia repentinamente azorada—. ¿Es hoy?

Él asintió con la cabeza y la vio morder su labio inferior en señal de vergüenza.

Lo había olvidado por completo. El día de su aniversario. Elsa había estado tan pendiente de ayudar a su hermana con los preparativos para su cena de ensayo y otros detalles de la inminente boda, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la fecha.

Y ahora era ella quien quedaba como una fría desconsiderada. Con arrepentimiento volvió a mirar a su novio antes de desviar sus ojos con pena.

"_Mierda"_, fue todo lo que pudo pensar.

—Yo… yo… —comenzó a decir buscando alguna manera de excusarse, antes de escuchar la risa de Hans.

—En serio se te olvido por completo—dijo él volviendo a enderezarse sobre su asiento—. Debería estar enojado. Pero no. Sabía que lo ibas a pasar por alto. Cuando se trata de Anna tú no tienes cabeza para nada más.

Elsa sintió que enrojecía.

—Y tampoco es que seas muy romántica, así que ¿qué puedo decir?—continuó él disfrutando en secreto de su reacción—. Estoy acostumbrado.

—Por eso me compraste un obsequio—razonó ella tomando delicadamente su colgante, entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí—afirmó Hans—. Aunque tú sabes… te lo habría dado de todos modos aunque no se tratara de un día especial.

—Yo… lo siento mucho—se disculpó Elsa cruzando ambas manos sobre su regazo y sintiéndose como una idiota—. Prometo que te lo compensaré. Mañana iré a comprar algo para ti.

—No quiero que compres nada para mí—le dijo él—. No se trata de eso, Elsa.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo—insistió la joven mirándole de reojo—. No es justo que te hayas molestado en darme algo y que yo ni siquiera me acordara de la fecha. Es solo que… de verdad, estaba tan ocupada… —suspiró con pesadez—. Dios, me siento como una imbécil—agregó agachando la cabeza con algo de pesar.

—Hey—le atajó el pelirrojo volviendo a colocar la mano bajo su barbilla para obligarla a alzar la mirada—. Está bien. De verdad, no esperaba que lo recordaras. Te conozco demasiado bien, Elsa. Acordarse de este tipo de cosas es algo frívolo—reconoció usando la misma palabra que ella había mencionado hacía rato, sin saber nada de aquello—. Tú no eres así, tú siempre tienes algo más importante que hacer o alguien por quien preocuparte como para hacerlo. Pero yo siempre he sido un idiota que cree que el mundo gira en torno a mí—dijo medio en broma, recordando como la rubia lo había atacado en varias ocasiones mencionándole eso, incluso antes de aceptar salir con él—. Así que, claro que me iba a acordar ¿no?

Volviendo a soltar un suspiro, Elsa se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla a manera de disculpa.

—Lo lamento en verdad—dijo sinceramente y enseguida coloco su pequeña mano sobre la de él—, sé que debí recordarlo. No me importa lo que digas. Voy a buscarte un regalo. Es justo que yo también te de algo.

—Eso se puede arreglar—murmuró Hans mirándola de arriba abajo con aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba y disgustaba al mismo tiempo.

—¡Oye! No hablo de eso—le contradijo entendiendo sus intenciones y sintiendo como volvía a ruborizarse—. Iré a buscarte un obsequio decente, a primera hora de la mañana—le aseguró con firmeza y él supo que ya nada podría hacerla desistir de la idea. Cuando a su novia se le metía algo en la cabeza, difícilmente desistía hasta cumplir con ello.

—Si tú insistes—le hizo saber y colocó su mano sobre una de sus blancas mejillas—. Pero quiero que sepas que en serio no me importa, Elsa. Lo único que quería era recordarte cuanto te quiero. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo me esfuerce por molestarte.

Ella se enterneció. Ciertamente no era propio del pelirrojo decirle cosas como aquellas a menudo, puesto que la mayoría de las veces se concentraba más bien en enfadarla excusándose en que era divertido. Solo cuando estaban a solas se permitía mostrarse más cariñoso, mientras que la joven se esforzaba por dejar de lado la actitud fría que siempre exteriorizaba ante los demás para corresponderle.

Era una relación poco convencional en su opinión, pero que a ellos les funcionaba. Ninguno lo hubiera pensado cuando dos años atrás, todo lo que hacían era pelear e insultarse el uno al otro. Hans incluso se había atrevido a entablar una relación amorosa con su hermana por el simple hecho de irritarla; algo que no había terminado del todo bien.

Solo cuando él le había confesado que hacía todas aquellas cosas para atraer su atención porque en el fondo, siempre le había gustado y no sabía cómo acercarse a ella, fue que empezó a darse cuenta de que detrás de su actitud prepotente podría haber una buena persona.

Y tras algún período de tiempo en el que el joven se esforzó por convencerla de salir juntos, fue que Elsa se decidió a darle su oportunidad y una cosa había llevado a la otra.

No se podía negar que ambos tenían ciertas actitudes que todavía exasperaban al otro y que discutir hasta por los asuntos más insignificantes, sería una costumbre que jamás podrían cambiar pero que les gustaba a pesar de todo. Había cosas que siempre serían las mismas.

—Oye, en serio lamento lo del retraso—volvió a hablar Hans mostrando un arrepentimiento sincero por primera vez en toda la conversación—. Si era mi intención llegar a tiempo. Pero mis hermanos... de nuevo tuve que ayudarles a hacer el papeleo de la oficina. Y apenas me dió tiempo de ir por tu regalo. Todo es culpa de esos idiotas.

—Comprendo—dijo la muchacha dibujando una sonrisa leve, al igual que lo hacía cada vez que le escuchaba hablar sobre sus hermanos.

Sabía que él en el fondo quería a cada uno de ellos, pero siempre se guardaba muy bien de disimularlo. Especialmente cuando se trataba de colaborar con ellos en el buffete de abogados familiar en el que trabajaban algunos de ellos y que inevitablemente, les hacía competir entre sí. Eso le hacía agradecer internamente que ella pudiera llevar una relación más amable con Anna.

—Entonces ¿quieres entrar y darle gusto a tu hermanita?—preguntó Hans luego de un par de minutos en los que solo estuvieron mirándose sin decir nada más—¿O prefieres que nos escapemos a algún sitio?

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír ante la última opción, que le resultaba terriblemente tentadora. Pero lamentablemente tenía la característica de ser demasiado solícita con la pelirroja mencionada, como para abandonarla en una noche tan querida para ella.

—Vamos adentro ¿sí?—le dijo pasando una mano con suavidad por su cabello cobrizo y despeinándolo un poco en el proceso—. Y luego de un rato… buscamos la manera de escaparnos.

Él sonrió complacido ante su idea y salió rápidamente del auto, rodeándolo por enfrente para poder abrirle la puerta. La tomó de la mano para ayudarla a bajar y la rodeo con uno de sus brazos antes de atraerla hacia él y caminar juntos hacia el restaurante.

Elsa podría perdonarle el retraso a final de cuentas.

* * *

Aaaaawwww, me encantó escribir esto, ¡no saben cuanto adoro los AU's! Y hasta respeté el espíritu imprudente de Anna llevándola rumbo al altar a la tierna edad de 20 años. :D ¡Solo ella haría algo así!

Respuestas anónimas:

_Rosy_: ¡Perdón por el inmenso trauma que te dejó el oneshot anterior! Espero que al menos hayas disfrutado los momentos Helsa. xD Y bueno también espero que te guste este, que es mucho más dulce. :D Y bueno, creo que la historia anterior tiene el mérito de no haber dejado indiferente a nadie, aunque a algunos los dejará en shock, jajajaja. Saludos.

_F_: No, ¡tú eres una ídola! Jajajaja. Sabía que disfrutarías viendo a Elsa tan malvada. Aquí definitivamente no lo es, pero aún así se le quiere en todas sus formas. ;)

_AwkwardJess_: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review para el oneshot anterior! Yo también creo que haya terminado de esa manera, por cierto. ¡Amo el lado oscuro del Helsa! Ójala que también te guste esta pequeña historia, si es que llegas a leerla.

¡Ya casi es fin de semana otra vez, criaturitos! Sean buenos y opriman el botón de abajo ¿quieren? :3


	8. Una taza de té

Bonjour mes amis! ¡Frozen Fan reportándose y recuperándose de tremenda noche de juerga que tuvo el sábado! :3

Ya estamos a horas de que sea lunes, ese día de mierda que todos detestamos. e.e Por eso les traje un oneshot esponjosito y recién sacado del horno, para que tengan algo bueno con lo que iniciar la semana.

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen me perteneciera estaría viviendo en medio de Disneyland, conduciendo naves de utilería de Star Wars, peleando con espadas láser y embriagándome con Mickey Mouse dentro del castillo de la Cenicienta, o algo así. Pero no, entonces, solo utilizo los personajes de Frozen para entretenerme un rato. Todos los derechos van para la empresa del ratón.**

* * *

**Una taza de té**

* * *

El niño pelirrojo observo la diminuta taza frente a él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El diseño de flores azules que decoraban tanto su superficie como la de la orilla del plato en que reposaba, le disgustaron. Torciendo la boca paso un dedo con gesto aburrido por el borde de la tacita mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo, como era que había terminado allí, en medio de un ridículo juego de niñas.

Su mirada esmeralda se alzó para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules, que lo miraban al otro lado de la mesita donde se hallaba sentado. Una menuda niñita rubia le sonrió con timidez y de repente se le olvido lo molestó que era todo aquello.

Pasar la tarde con su pequeña vecina no le había parecido tan mala idea, considerando que no tenía nada mejor que hacer en su casa, excepto pelear con sus hermanos. Ser el menor de una familia numerosa conllevaba ciertas desventajas que a su corta edad de siete años, comenzaba a descubrir. Pero obviamente no se iba a quedar para averiguarlo aquel día.

Así que mientras sus hermanos adolescentes discutían por el mando de un juego de vídeo y otros más chicos decidían que era hora de practicar con los nuevos dardos que habían recibido recientemente como regalo, Hans había aprovechado para escabullirse hasta el jardín trasero, antes de que decidieran usarlo a él como blanco para tal propósito, como ya sospechaba que harían. Dejo que sus pies lo guiaran por el bien cuidado césped hasta la cerca, mientras pensaba en que podía hacer para matar el rato.

Obviamente no volvería a entrar en su casa, por lo menos hasta la hora de la cena.

Un ruido detrás de la valla había atraído su atención y fue así, como se había encontrado tratando de mirar a través de una de las estrechas aberturas de la misma. En el jardín de al lado, la hija de sus vecinos se encontraba acomodando un pequeño juego de té encima de una mesa en miniatura. Una de las sillas se encontraba ocupada por lo que parecía ser el peluche de un muñeco de nieve.

Ella tenía una expresión concentrada en el rostro, que no solía verse en las chiquillas que como ella, solo se preocupaban por jugar. Pero las pocas veces que la había visto le habían bastado a Hans para hacerse a la idea de que la pequeña era muy diferente a otras niñas. No sabría decir a ciencia cierta porque; solo lo sabía.

Se quedó mirándola con curiosidad hasta que hubo terminado de acomodar sus cosas y enseguida, vio cómo se llevaba un mechón de pelo rubio platinado detrás de la oreja para sentarse frente a la mesa con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

En aquel momento debió de sentir su mirada porque de inmediato volteó hacia donde él estaba espiando y dejó de sonreír para mostrarse sorprendida.

A Hans no le quedó de otra que hablar al verse descubierto.

—Hola—le dijo, tratando de ocultar la leve vergüenza que sentía por ser atrapado observando de aquella manera.

La niña bajó la mirada con timidez.

—Hola—contestó en un tono de voz muy bajo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estoy tomando el té—el diminuto dedo índice de la rubia señaló la tetera vacía que se encontraba al centro de la mesa.

—¿Tú sola?—inquirió Hans alzando una de sus cejas rojizas. Lo único que recibió como contestación fue un asentimiento.

—¿Quieres tomar una taza?—le preguntó ella después de un breve silencio en el que solo estuvo mirándola.

Él estuvo a punto de contestarle que aquel era un juego de niñas y en especial uno muy tonto. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder un grito seguido de varias risas estruendosas dentro de su casa le hicieron voltear con desconfianza. Recordó que no le apetecía estar con sus hermanos, por su propio bien. De modo que observo rápidamente a lo largo de la cerca y se percató de una tabla de madera que se hallaba lo suficientemente suelta, como para que una persona de su tamaño pudiera escabullirse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se encontró pasando al otro jardín y su vecina lo recibió con una media sonrisa. En silencio se sentó frente a ella, quien hizo ademán de acercarle una taza después de haber servido en ella un chorrito inexistente de té.

El niño miró la taza inquisitivamente.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—le preguntó a su nueva acompañante, quien parecía sentirse un poco más en confianza ahora que estaban cerca, aunque todavía mostraba un semblante tímido.

—Elsa—le contestó mientras tomaba su propia taza para hacer como que bebía un sorbo.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que en realidad esa era la primera vez que hablaban, a pesar de que ya tenía un par de meses que se había mudado junto con toda su familia a la espaciosa casa que quedaba al lado de la de ella. En ese tiempo tan solo la había llegado a ver unas cuantas veces, cuando salía rumbo a la escuela o se encontraba en el patio delantero.

—Yo soy Hans—se presentó él—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cinco—dijo ella con orgullo infantil aunque aquello estaba lejos de impresionarle.

—Eres muy chica—le hizo ver Hans con una inconsciente mueca de superioridad que por un momento, provoco que le dirigiera una mirada de curiosidad—. Yo tengo siete—le informó disfrutando como sus ojos azules se abrían con algo de admiración.

—¿En serio?—replicó Elsa con emoción—. Entonces ¿ya vas a la escuela? ¡Yo tengo muchas ganas de ir!

"_Que niña más rara"_, fue todo lo que pensó el chico. Él detestaba levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela y pasarse horas encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de un aula, leyendo cosas aburridas en la pizarra y esperando a que el reloj de pared marcara las dos para regresar a casa.

No obstante, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza porque había algo en la expresión inocente de la niña que le agradaba. Cosa extraña.

Elsa le dio otra sonrisa y comenzó a notar que no le incomodaba su compañía. Era la primera vez que estaba con un niño que fuera tan mayor y se sentía bien conversar con alguien que no fueran sus padres, o la maestra del jardín de niños a donde asistía hasta medio día. A diferencia de la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, ella era muy reservada y tímida, algo que le dificultaba un poco relacionarse con ellos.

De vez en cuando, no podía evitar echar en falta tener a alguien para jugar.

—¿Cómo se llama?—la pregunta de Hans la tomó desprevenida y vio que señalaba al muñeco de nieve de peluche que había colocado en una de las sillas.

—Olaf—dijo mirando el juguete que su padre le había obsequiado la Navidad anterior y del que nunca se despegaba—y le gustan los abrazos—agregó feliz.

—Olaf es un nombre muy raro—concluyó él provocando que Elsa frunciera levemente el ceño.

—¡No es verdad!

—Sí lo es—insistió el cobrizo ignorando el puchero que hacía la pequeña—. Ningún muñeco de nieve se llama de esa manera.

—Pues él se llama así—discutió Elsa tomando el peluche de la silla y colocándolo en su regazo, para luego volver a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido—, y le gusta mucho.

—Como sea, es un nombre tonto—insistió él con toda intención pues por alguna razón misteriosa, había descubierto que le gustaba ver a la pequeña enfadada y como sus finas cejas rubias se unían en un ceño fruncido, y muy curioso para su edad—. Sitron es un mejor nombre.

La expresión de la niña se relajó levemente al escuchar aquello.

—¿Sitron? ¿Quién se llama así?

—Mi perro—contestó Hans antes de que su mirada se volviera un poco triste—. Bueno, así se llamaba. Cuando todavía estaba conmigo.

—¿Qué le sucedió?—Elsa se mostró consternada ante el repentino cambio del chico. Normalmente no se mostraba demasiado expresiva con los demás debido a su timidez. Pero si algo era seguro es que aun así, tenía una gran sensibilidad para con lo que llegaban a sentir las personas que estaban cerca de ella y ciertamente, no le gustaba ver cómo se molestaban o entristecían.

Poder mirar la felicidad de los demás era una de las cosas que más apreciaba, aun cuando se mantuviera al margen de ello, pues era buena observando.

El niño pelirrojo frente a ella hizo una pausa antes de contestarle en un tono de voz decaído.

—Murió—dijo escuetamente y acto seguido desvío la mirada.

Él nunca mencionaba aquel asunto si podía evitarlo, pues era el recuerdo más doloroso con el que contaba a su corta edad. Pero era demasiado fácil abrirse ante el rostro infantil que lo miraba con aquellos ojos azules y llenos de franqueza. Curioso, porque no recordaba que ninguno de sus hermanos mayores lo hubiera mirado así antes. Ellos solo se encontraban pendientes de molestarlo debido a que era el menor.

—Un día, dos de mis hermanos lo llevaron a pasear—relató sin poder evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca—, pero hubo un accidente cuando querían cruzar la calle. Sitron se soltó de su correa… y…

Calló por completo y Elsa pudo ver como sus ojos verdes se aguaban, antes de que volviera a desviar su mirada para poder disimularlo. Ella le echo un vistazo al muñeco que sostenía en sus manos antes de tendérselo.

—Toma—le dijo esbozando una sonrisa sincera—. Puedes abrazar a Olaf. Te ayudará a sentirte mejor. Es lo que yo hago cuando me siento triste.

Hans miró dubitativamente el juguete antes de tomarlo en sus manos. No lo abrazo, pero lo sostuvo en su regazo como ella había hecho instantes antes, observando fijamente los diminutos ojos negros y brillantes como una canica, la nariz en forma de zanahoria y la enorme sonrisa que adornaba el blanco rostro. Y sin saber porque, se sintió mejor.

—Yo nunca he tenido un perro—escuchó que le decía la chiquilla y volvió a levantar sus ojos para observarla—. Papá y mamá no me dejan, porque dicen que Anna es muy pequeña como para tener animales en casa. Pero cuando crezca quizá nos dejen tener alguno—agregó con emoción infantil—. O tal vez un gato. Me gustan los gatos. ¿Y a ti?

—Mmm… no—confesó Hans aun apretando el peluche entre sus manos—. Me gustan más los perros—la pequeña esbozó otra sonrisa a medias como dando a entender que no le importaba, aliviada de que hubiera cambiado su semblante triste—. ¿Anna es tu hermana?—preguntó él.

—Sí—la mirada azul de la niña se iluminó mientras asentía—. Es menor que yo, pero ella aun no puede salir a jugar. Cuando sea más grande podrá hacerlo.

—Qué suerte—dijo Hans envidiándola con sinceridad.

Por un momento se imaginó lo fácil que sería tener solo un hermano y aún mejor, ser el más grande de los dos. Aquello tenía que ser lo mejor del mundo, sin lugar a dudas. No tener que enfrentarse todo el tiempo a las bromas de varios chicos que eran mayores que él, ni a la indiferencia de adolescentes que rara vez le prestaban atención en casa. Y sobretodo ser quien siempre estuviera al mando.

—Tú tienes muchos hermanos ¿verdad?—la pregunta que le hizo Elsa solo le hizo asentir sombríamente con la cabeza—. ¡Debe ser divertido!—exclamó ella.

—No lo es—reveló escuetamente siendo él quien ahora fruncía el ceño.

—¿No?

—No—añadió terminantemente al tiempo que volvía a fijar su mirada esmeralda en el muñeco que todavía tenía en su regazo—. Son todos tontos. Siempre me molestan.

La pequeña sonrisa de la niña se desvaneció lentamente.

—¿Por eso saliste de tu casa?—le cuestionó recordando el hecho de que al verlo al otro lado de la cerca, se le había hecho extraño que estuviera solo en su jardín. Siempre se había imaginado que si ella tuviera una familia tan grande o que si Anna todavía no fuera un bebé, jamás dejaría de estar acompañada en lugar de pasar tanto tiempo sola.

Después de todo era más fácil cuando estabas con las personas que conocías, en vez de tratar de encajar en un lugar con chicos nuevos o adultos a quienes nunca habías visto.

Vio como Hans asentía de nuevo con la cabeza, esta vez mirándola con atención y se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez no era la única niña que se sentía demasiado solitaria en ocasiones.

Una voz femenina proveniente desde su casa rompió el silencio en el que se hallaban sumidos. Elsa reconoció el llamado de Gerda, su nana, que siempre cuidaba de ella y de su hermana mientras sus padres se encontraban trabajando. Probablemente había terminado de preparar la cena y quería que volviera de vuelta a la casa. No se había percatado ya de que se estaba empezando a hacer tarde.

—Tengo que irme—le dijo al chico pelirrojo deslizándose de su silla para ponerse de pie.

Él hizo un asentimiento por su parte y la imitó, acercándose mientras ella se ocupaba de alisar una arruga en la falda de su pequeño vestido azul.

—¿Vas a estar aquí mañana?—le preguntó curioso, obteniendo un "sí" cuando la rubia agitó su cabeza—. ¿Puedo venir a verte?—la petición tomó por sorpresa a la niña, que tan solo se limitó a asentir otra vez—. Podría traer mi juego de ajedrez. Tomar el té no es tan divertido.

—¿Sabes jugar ajedrez?—la voz de la pequeña tenía un tono asombrado que encajaba perfectamente con la expresión admirada que puso.

—Claro que sé, ¿qué tú no?—inquirió el chico sin ser consciente de la presunción que dejo ver en su manera de hablarle, más a Elsa no pareció importarle puesto que simplemente negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, te enseñaré.

—¡Está bien!—exclamó ella con felicidad y tomó su muñeco de peluche, que él le tendía de vuelta.

—Entonces… hasta mañana—se despidió Hans cayendo en la cuenta de que dentro de poco, tampoco tardarían en llamarle para regresar a casa a cenar, por menos ganas que tuviera de regresar.

—Adiós—le dijo la niña sonriéndole por última vez con gesto tímido y dándose la vuelta para entrar en su hogar.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando decidió volverse y aproximarse a Hans con algo de rapidez. Repentinamente se puso de puntitas y le plantó un beso en la mejilla que provocó que se ruborizara bruscamente. Tan solo atinó a mirar como ella daba media vuelta y entraba corriendo en su casa por la puerta trasera, no sin antes mirar subrepticiamente hacia atrás para luego desaparecer en el interior.

El niño se quedó mirando hacia ese punto por algunos segundos y luego se llevó la mano al rostro, justo donde lo había besado.

Sintiéndose extraño sin saber porque, volvió a cruzar hacia su jardín por aquella abertura en la cerca. No había sido una mala idea escapar de sus hermanos.

Se encontró deseando que fuera mañana.

* * *

Ok, este fue el oneshot más cortito que he hecho pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. La idea surgió a partir de una sugerencia que me hizo _HoeLittleDuck_, en la que literalmente me ponía "amiguitos del kindergarden con una tierna hora del té". xD No les voy a mentir, se me hace más fácil escribir Helsa cuando son adultos, pero también tenía ganas de hacer algo así. Y como _F_ también me pidió que el oneshot siguiente fuera de niños pues aproveché para subir esto. :P

Entonces ¿qué les pareció? No hubo un momento romántico pero creo por lo menos habrá sido interesante ¿verdad?

Por cierto, ¡denle las gracias a _HoeLittleDuck_! Gracias a ella van a estar leyendo varios oneshot's originales próximamente, todos ellos con ideas que les van a encantar, jajajajajaja. :D

Por ahí tengo apuntadas todavía un par de sugerencias de otros lectores, pero no se preocupen, ya las verán en su momento.

Súper respuestas anónimas del amor:

_F_: ¡Servida señorita! Espero que te haya gustado esta pequeña historia, ;)

_Rosy_: ¡Siiiií! ¡Yo soy Frozen Fan! Esa loca que no hace mucho también dejaba reviews anónimos y obscenamente largos antes de crear su cuenta en cuanta historia Helsa podía, y que todavía lo hace. xD Pienso lo mismo que tú respecto a los AU, los adoro y me encanta imaginar que podrían estar pasando en cualquier momento. Ójala que este te parezca lindo. :3

¡Que tengan una buena semana! Porténse mal y sigan leyendo Helsa. :)


	9. Accidente

¡Hola copos de nieve! ¿Qué están haciendo? :)

¿Me extrañaron? Yo estoy aquí, subiendo otro pequeño oneshot random y lamentándome por el fallecimiento del buen Cerati. D: El alma de otro buen rockero se ha fundido con el Universo.

Sin más, disfruten de la siguiente historia.

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen me perteneciera estaría viviendo en medio de Disneyland, conduciendo naves de utilería de Star Wars, peleando con espadas láser y embriagándome con Mickey Mouse dentro del castillo de la Cenicienta, o algo así. Pero no, entonces, solo utilizo los personajes de Frozen para entretenerme un rato. Todos los derechos van para la empresa del ratón.**

* * *

**Accidente**

* * *

Tarde. Era muy tarde y cada minuto que pasaba jugaba en su contra. Por enésima vez, Elsa miró el reloj del tablero del auto mientras maldecía su suerte aquel día en particular. Ya llevaba quince minutos de retraso para llegar a clase y todo porque su pequeña hermana había decidido tardarse más de la cuenta en el baño, ya que como siempre se había levantado demasiado tarde.

Ella tampoco había tenido mucho éxito al intentar salir de la cama apenas había sonado el despertador. La noche anterior se había desvelado más de la cuenta, terminando el proyecto final de semestre que justamente tenía que entregar aquella mañana.

Suspiró deseando poder conducir un poco más rápido, pero lo menos que quería era hacerse acreedora a una infracción para empeorar las cosas. Por otra parte, la Facultad de Derecho no quedaba tan lejos de donde se encontraba y no había tanto tráfico en aquella ocasión, por lo que con un poco de suerte, estaría llegando en cuestión de minutos y por fin podría respirar tranquila a pesar del enorme retraso. Trató de tranquilizarme suponiendo que se lo perdonarían ya que sería la primera vez. Si había algo que la caracterizaba normalmente, era su puntualidad.

La visión de un semáforo al final de la calle le hizo arrugar el ceño. La maldita luz verde acababa de cambiar a amarillo otorgándole pocos segundos para cruzar a toda velocidad. Claro que Elsa no era de las que no respetaban las señales de tránsito.

Se mordió el labio inferior conforme iba acercándose al cruce. ¿Alcanzaría a ganarle al semáforo o sería mejor esperar otro par de tortuosos minutos que la separaban de su destino? De todas maneras la calle se encontraba casi vacía y no era como si alguien se fuera a dar cuenta de aquello.

"_¡A la mierda!"_, pensó desesperada y apretó el acelerador.

El fuerte sonido que se escuchó cuando otro vehículo salido de la calle adyacente, se estrelló contra el costado de su auto, fue suficiente como para sobresaltarla y hacer que soltara una exclamación al tiempo que se aferraba con fuerza al volante. El impacto provocó que derrapara brevemente hacia un costado de la calle e instintivamente piso el freno, haciendo que su pequeño Volkswagen azul rechinara contra el pavimento.

La sensación momentánea de miedo que la invadió pronto se vio reemplazada por la furia y la frustración. Su corazón latía con fuerza amenazando con salírsele del pecho.

—¿Pero qué demonios…?—la frase se quedó a medias conforme levantaba su mirada azul y se topaba con el culpable del accidente.

Un pelirrojo no mucho mayor que ella salió azotando la puerta de su costoso convertible color escarlata, mientras sostenía un teléfono celular cerca de su oído y después de espetar algo incomprensible, colgaba bruscamente. Iba vestido con un traje color gris que por la apariencia, era tan lujoso como su transporte. Elsa levantó una de sus rubias cejas con desagrado.

No quería bajarse a ver cómo había quedado su precioso auto, que tan reluciente había mantenido desde que había comenzado la Universidad. Quería gritar y llorar mientras se tiraba al suelo, en una actitud que hubiera resultado mucho más propia de su hermana menor.

Pero aquel tipo llegando hasta su puerta y tocando con poca delicadeza con el dorso de sus nudillos, demandaba que bajara y continuará con el que sin lugar a dudas era uno de los peores días de su vida.

Molesta, se retiró el cinturón de seguridad y salió con un semblante amenazador en su rostro.

—¡¿Qué mierda sucede contigo, niña?! ¡¿No viste que estaba el alto?!—ladró su ahora indeseado acompañante al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada asesina con sus ojos verdes.

—¡Apenas iba a cambiar al rojo!—chilló poniéndose a la defensiva—¡¿Quién demonios habla por teléfono mientras conduce?! ¡Desubicado!

Algunos curiosos comenzaron a observar la escena desde la acera, mientras dos o tres autos más pasaban y les miraban de reojo desde sus vehículos.

—Oye idiota, ¿ves eso?—el tipo señaló el golpe que presentaba la parte frontal de su auto—¡Alguien va a pagar por esa mierda y no voy a ser yo!

—¡Vete al demonio!

Su retraso a clases, el no haber dormido bien, la presión del trabajo final, la enorme abolladura que ahora presentaba su adorado transporte en uno de los laterales… todo parecía ser una mala jugada por parte del Universo para convertir su vida en un desastre. Sintió que podría desmayarse en aquel momento del estrés, sino fuera porque incluso en ese instante aún se encontraba preocupada por llegar a la facultad.

"_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?"_, pensó con desesperación mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su rubia cabeza y movía los mechones platinados que se escapaban de su trenza francesa hacia atrás, en un gesto de pura exasperación.

—Y luego las mujeres se quejan de tener tan mala fama al volante—escuchó que le espetaba el cobrizo, quien todavía la miraba con desaprobación—, hay gente que no debería acercarse a los autos.

—De acuerdo, en especial si acostumbran hablar por teléfono mientras manejan—contraatacó ella imitando su ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué clase de imbécil hace eso?

—La misma clase de imbécil que se pasa un alto—los ojos verdes del joven la miraron de arriba abajo con menosprecio—. ¿Tienes permiso de conducir siquiera?

—¡Por supuesto que lo tengo!—replicó Elsa con enfado.

Cada vez odiaba más a ese tipo. ¿Con quién se pensaba que estaba hablando? Tenía veintiún años, por Dios. Podía ser que los pantalones deportivos y la camiseta de Hello Kitty que llevaba puestos le confirieran un aspecto algo aniñado, pero era lo primero que había encontrado en su armario después de salir disparada de la cama.

—Deja de gritarme y dime como piensas pagarme este daño, señorita—dijo el pelirrojo poniendo un rostro amenazador—. Mi auto no se va a quedar así.

—No te pienso pagar nada, ¡tú fuiste quien tuvo la culpa!—le respondió de mala manera—¡Dime tú como vas a pagar esto!—añadió señalando el propio golpe de su Volkswagen.

—Ni creas que lo voy a hacer, pequeña bruja. No verás un solo centavo de mi parte y menos para arreglar eso—él miró con condescendencia el vehículo azul y la platinada sintió unas ganas enormes de golpearlo en su apuesto rostro.

—¡Maldito idiota!—le espetó antes de que él volviera a sacar su celular y marcara un número sin quitar la expresión de hastío de su mirada esmeralda.

Elsa sacó el suyo propio para mirar la hora. Otros diez minutos de retraso. Podría considerarse afortunada si llegaba al final de la clase y le aceptaban el trabajo final. Alguien debía odiarla demasiado como para permitir que sucediera todo aquello. Tuvo el deseo de arrojarse por un puente.

Apenas y prestó atención a la conversación que sostenía el imbécil que la había chocado por teléfono, pudiendo tan solo captar palabras como "seguro", "accidente" y "rubiecita estúpida". Lo miró con odio y luego desvió sus ojos azules hasta el pequeño Volkswagen.

La abolladura se veía de la mierda pero aquello no era lo peor. Su padre la iba a matar cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado con el preciado regalo que había recibido a los dieciocho años. Aquel auto había sido un compañero inseparable en sus idas y venidas al empezar la vida universitaria. Le dolía verlo de esa forma.

—Espero que tengas un buen seguro, bonita—escuchó decir al tarado cerca de ella y aunque no lo vio a la cara, supo que la estaba observando con el mismo desdén que mostraba en su voz—. Lo vas a necesitar para arreglar todo este desastre.

Ella lo fulminó una vez más con la mirada.

* * *

—El maldito no dejaba de hablar acerca de su costoso auto. Deberías haberlo visto. Dios, ¡qué tipo tan insufrible!—exclamó mientras se metía una cucharada enorme de helado de chocolate a la boca y tragaba con furia—. Maldito imbécil.

—Oye, déjame un poco de helado—se quejó la chica pelirroja a su lado mientras halaba el bote del postre que sostenía en sus manos para meter su propia cuchara.

—Te lo juro Anna, ese idiota se creía lo más importante del mundo. Quiero decir, ¡ni siquiera se molestó en mencionar el daño que él le había hecho a mi auto! Y ahora tendré que tomar el transporte público mientras lo reparan quien sabe por cuantos meses en el taller. ¡Papá estaba muy enojado!

—¿Por qué te pasaste el alto?—los ojos verde azulados de su hermana menor la miraron inquisitivamente.

—¡Iba a ponerse en rojo apenas! ¡Tenía tiempo!—exclamó Elsa por toda respuesta.

—Tú ignorando las señales de tránsito no es algo normal, siempre conduces con tanto cuidado—Anna esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Alguien es una chica mala.

—Bueno, ¡ya iba muy tarde a clase! ¡Y el cruce estaba vacío!—insistió con fastidio—¡Pero no! ¡Tuvo que aparecer ese idiota! ¡Es por bastardos como él que me voy a dedicar a las leyes! Apuesto a que trabaja para la Mafia o algo así, tenía toda la pinta.

Anna rodó los ojos sin quitar su sonrisa de lado. Su hermana mayor era una persona muy tranquila pero cuando alguien lograba hacerla enfadar, podía ser incluso más exagerada y escandalosa que ella.

—Ve el lado amable de esto—le dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre la cama de la rubia para sentarse en posición de flor de loto—. Por lo menos tu profesor te dejó entregar tu trabajo aunque llegarás cuando se había terminado la clase. Y seguro que tu calificación será tan perfecta como siempre—añadió con algo de sorna.

—Sería el colmo si no—Elsa se llevó otro bocado enorme de helado a la boca y la pelirroja no puso sino preguntarse internamente, como era que lograba hacer aquello sin que se le congelara el cerebro.

—Menos mal que el seguro se va a encargar de todo ¿no?—agregó tratando de disipar el estado de ánimo tan oscuro que se había apoderado de su pariente, pero ella solo emitió un gruñido.

Anna tomó distraídamente el peluche de un muñeco de nieve que siempre descansaba sobre las sábanas azules de su hermana y jugueteó con él.

—¿Y era guapo?—se le ocurrió preguntar con curiosidad al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Quién?

—El imbécil que te chocó. Dijiste que su auto era costoso y que no se veía mucho mayor que tú—dijo alzando sus delicadas cejas rojizas.

—¡Anna!—la exclamación molesta que soltó la otra fue suficiente para saber que había tocado un nervio—¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso? Te estoy diciendo que ese maldito casi me mata y tú solo puedes pensar en semejante tontería.

—Solo quería saber, digo ¿qué tal si lo era?—insistió con inocencia—. Ya sabes lo que dicen después de todo. ¡Encuentras el amor de las formas más inesperadas!—exclamó mientras se echaba hacia atrás y se dejaba caer acostada en una mitad de la cama, con sus brazos a ambos lados.

—¡Anna!—chilló Elsa molesta.

Torció la boca mientras negaba en desacuerdo ante una idea tan ridícula. ¿Cómo podría fijarse ella en un tipo tan desagradable como el de aquella mañana? ¡El bastardo pudo haberla matado a causa del choque! Casi tuvo ganas de soltar una risa sarcástica ante la remota posibilidad de salir con alguien así.

Engreído, descortés, arrogante y presuntuoso. Se había dado cuenta de todo aquello con el afortunadamente escaso contacto que habían mantenido.

Por supuesto no podía negar que a pesar de todo aquello era guapo, aunque jamás lo admitiría frente a su soñadora hermanita. Ni siquiera se animaba a admitirlo ante sí misma, como no fuera inconscientemente. Era curioso como aun con la mueca prepotente que había plasmado en su cara apenas verla, no podía ocultar que era bien parecido.

Negó con la cabeza. Eso no importaba si tenía una personalidad tan horrible.

—Maldito infeliz—murmuró al tiempo que hundía la cuchara nuevamente en el helado.

—¿Por qué sigues pensando en él? Probablemente nunca lo vuelvas a ver de todos modos. ¡Relájate hermana!

Elsa tuvo que darle la razón en aquel punto. Posiblemente esa era en realidad la única parte buena de todo el asunto.

—¡Necesitas un novio!—la sugerencia que Anna le hacía por enésima vez provocó que arqueara una de sus cejas—¡Sí! Olaf piensa lo mismo—le dijo sosteniendo frente a ella el muñeco de peluche que antes había tomado—. Un novio que te lleve a pasear por ahí y que evite que sigas amargándote con toda esa tarea que te dejan. ¡Y que conduzca por ti para que no tengas accidentes!

—Cuando dices cosas como esas, te juro que a veces tengo ganas de abofetearte—replicó Elsa mirándola sombríamente.

—¡Es la verdad! Últimamente la Universidad te pone irritable. Tenemos que encontrarte un chico. ¡Uno que sea apuesto y caballeroso y paciente!

—Hablas como si tuvieras seis años todavía—la rubia tomó una almohada y le pegó con ella en la cara—. El hecho de que tú andes con Kristoff besuqueándote por todas partes, no significa que todos tengamos la necesidad de hacer lo mismo.

La peli-naranja dibujo una sonrisa tonta en su rostro al escuchar la mención de su novio y luego le devolvió el almohadazo.

—Está bien, si no quieres que te busquemos un chico entonces vamos de compras. Ya es fin de semana y necesitas distraerte.

Elsa entrecerró los ojos mientras la observaba. Ser arrastrada de una tienda a otra por horas interminables, mientras buscaban ropa y zapatos elegidos por su hermana, que seguramente solo le destrozarían los pies, no era su plan ideal para relajarse.

—¡Por favor!—imploró la más joven alargando la o y dándole una mirada suplicante.

La mayor suspiró. Iba a ser un fin de semana muy largo.

* * *

La tarde del lunes llegó prometiendo ser tan gris como solo ese día en sí podía serlo. Elsa terminó de acomodar los expedientes dentro del archivero en la oficina de uno de los abogados del buffet, donde desde hacía días que se encontraba trabajando como becaria.

Apenas iba a la mitad de su carrera, pero había tenido a bien seguir la recomendación de varios de sus profesores al iniciar con sus prácticas profesionales, ya que al final se encontraría demasiado atareada preparando una tesis. No era que no lo estuviera ya pero bueno, había cosas que debían hacerse si quería llegar a ser una abogada exitosa algún día.

Una vez que hubo terminado salió de la oficina tan solo para encontrarse con la alta figura de un muchacho rubio, que sentado en una mesa cercana ordenaba varios papeles dentro de carpetas. Sus ojos cafés vagaron hasta ella con gesto cansado.

—Recuérdame porque estoy haciendo esto—pidió con un tono algo impaciente.

—Para convertirte en un buen abogado y tener la oportunidad de ser contratado por una de las mejores firmas de la ciudad—respondió esbozando una ligera sonrisa—. Aunque eso implique que tengas que soportar a Weselton.

—Cierto, cierto—él puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver a su tarea—. Juro que ese anciano lleva el mal adentro. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede ser tan exasperante?

La muchacha dejó salir una risita.

—¿No debería estar jubilado ya o algo así? Si vuelvo a escucharle gritando una vez más va a quebrar mis nervios.

—No es tan malo, Kristoff—repuso ella sentándose en la orilla del escritorio donde se encontraba organizando los papeles—. Además mi hermana seguirá sintiéndose orgullosa de ti.

—Por favor, ella sería la primera en darle un puñetazo si estuviera aquí. Ni siquiera lo conoce cara a cara y ya lo odia tanto como yo.

—Eso es porque no haces más que hablar mal de él cuando salimos de aquí—le dijo Elsa con cautela aunque sin borrar la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro—, y cuando estamos adentro. Deberías tener más cuidado.

—Nah, su capacidad auditiva es totalmente inversa a la de sus pulmones—dijo Kristoff socarronamente.

Finalizó de poner las carpetas en orden y las acomodo minuciosamente, sabiendo que debía cuidar el más mínimo detalle o de lo contrario, el anciano mencionado tendría otro de sus extrañamente graciosos pero muy inoportunos arranques de cólera.

—En serio me gusta ayudar aquí ¿sabes?—añadió sinceramente—. Me encanta ver el mundo de las leyes tan de cerca. Pero cualquier día de estos voy a tener un ataque de nervios por culpa de Weselton. De verdad no me agrada.

—Menos mal que a ti te toca ser su asistente—bromeó Elsa—. Yo no sé cómo lo aguantaría.

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras, rubia. Ya te tocará saber lo que se siente. Existe algo llamado karma ¿recuerdas?

—Creo que ya tuve suficiente karma este fin de semana—repuso sarcásticamente—. Un paseo sin descanso por el centro comercial con Anna y un accidente automovilístico seguro son suficiente para pagar cualquier cosa mala que haya hecho en el pasado.

—Creí que amabas salir con Anna.

—No cuando te lleva de tienda en tienda y te obliga a permanecer adentro de probadores por horas.

Su conversación quedo interrumpida cuando una tercera persona apareció en la estancia.

—Ah chicos, que bueno es encontrarlos aquí—dijo el señor Oaken, uno de los abogados que trabajaba en la firma y que generalmente se mostraba afable con los becarios—. Voy a necesitar algo de ayuda ¿saben? El nuevo socio del buffet ha llegado y va a necesitar un asistente. Me temo que uno de ustedes tendrá más trabajo ¿eh?

—Elsa estará encantada de cumplir con esa tarea—dijo Kristoff con algo de sorna, obteniendo una sonrisa irónica de la aludida.

—Me parece fantástico—respondió Oaken con aprobación antes de volver su cabeza en dirección a donde había venido, pareciendo esperar a alguien—. Ah, aquí viene él. Le diré que se acerque para que puedas mostrarle su oficina Elsa, la que está desocupada.

—Parece que el karma ha empezado a funcionar de nuevo—canturreó el blondo mientras observaban al hombre alejarse brevemente.

—Búrlate, no me importa. No me molesta trabajar de más.

—Claro que no, eres la señorita responsable después de todo.

La expresión alegre de la chica se desvaneció al ver como Oaken volvía a acercarse acompañado de otra persona. Su rostro palideció de repente, si es que eso era posible a causa del tono tan claro de su piel y su ceño se frunció con incredulidad.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Kristoff al notar su cambio repentino.

—N-No me jodas—musitó ella con un hilo de voz negándose a creer su mala suerte.

Oaken se detuvo enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa. A su lado estaba un joven alto y de cabello pelirrojo. Uno que desafortunadamente Elsa conocía bastante bien y del cual, pudo captar también el brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos verdes al mirarla.

—Muchachos, él es Hans Westerguard. Es hijo de uno de nuestros socios más importantes. Va a estar trabajando con nosotros de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra al entrar dentro de la oficina y tampoco cuando él lentamente, camino alrededor de la estancia revisando cada detalle. Al final el lugar pareció ser de su agrado, puesto que se detuvo en medio de su escrutinio con un semblante de aprobación. Enseguida se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

—Entonces—dijo con suavidad observándola como un león que está a punto de atacar a su presa—, la señorita "soy una inútil al volante" va a ser mi asistente. Que coincidencia tan apropiada, ¿no te parece?

—No veo que tiene de apropiado—replicó Elsa apretando los dientes y lanzándole una mirada asesina.

—Lo es, de hecho—dijo Hans dando unos cuantos pasos hacia ella hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia—. Un buen ejemplo de justicia diría yo.

—¿Justicia?—repitió ella con una ceja alzada.

—Exacto, es por lo que estamos aquí ¿no?—el pelirrojo se inclinó hacia la chica sin abandonar su expresión prepotente—Quizá puedas aprender una o dos cosas valiosas para el futuro.

—Viniendo de ti lo dudo mucho—se atrevió a decir Elsa devolviéndole una mirada desafiante.

—Te sorprenderías de las cosas que puedes llegar a aprender de mí—dijo el otro con toda intención y el doble sentido de la frase, hizo que ella frunciera los labios y se retirara un par de pasos atrás.

—Sí, en realidad no creo que se pueda aprender gran cosa de alguien como tú—repuso la rubia manteniendo una máscara de frialdad.

—¿A qué te refieres?—los ojos verdes de Hans se quedaron fijos en ella de manera aguda.

—A lo que dijo Oaken—le contestó permitiéndose ser ella quien esta vez esbozara una sonrisa engreída—. Tu padre es socio de la firma. Es obvio porque te dieron este puesto ¿no?—la expresión de él se ensombreció—Las personas como tú consiguen las cosas de esa manera. Siempre dependiendo de la influencia de alguien más… esas cosas pasan, aunque me parezca de lo más patético. Pero está bien—dijo con altanería—, voy a seguirte la corriente. Seré tu asistente porque es obvio que necesitarás mi ayuda. Me servirá de práctica, supongo.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de verdad?

—Sí, es lo que pienso.

Hans volvió a sonreír de manera torcida.

—Voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno mientras estés aquí, cariño.

* * *

Una semana. Había pasado ya una semana desde el inesperado encuentro y en esos días había hecho todo lo posible por cumplir su promesa. Por supuesto, aquello no le despertaba remordimiento alguno. Aunque nunca se había considerado una mala persona en el sentido estricto de la palabra, sí era vengativo. Y aquello ya no se trataba simplemente del golpe que aún conservaba su adorado convertible, el cual se quedaría en el taller por un tiempo más.

Habría podido perdonar fácilmente aquel detalle, después de tener el fin de semana completo para relajarse y llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez y solo tal vez, no había puesto la suficiente atención al camino al ir hablando por el celular.

A veces él también podía equivocarse, por increíble que aquello pareciera.

Ciertamente no pensaba llevar las cosas demasiado lejos. Tan solo un par de bromas al respecto para hacer enojar a la dueña de aquellos impresionantes ojos azules que con tanta incredulidad, lo habían recibido al llegar a la firma de abogados.

Pero entonces ella había tenido que mencionar a su padre y se había encontrado enfrentando la misma impresión que les causaba a tantas personas, que no creían que pudiera hacer algo por sí mismo. Siempre viviendo bajo la sombra de su progenitor o de sus numerosos hermanos, teniendo que demostrar que no por nada se había graduado con honores de la carrera de Derecho y que si ahora ocupaba un puesto importante dentro del buffet del que su familia era accionista, era porque lo merecía y no porque lo hubiera comprado.

Detestaba que de inmediato lo vieran como un inútil niño rico que tenía todo lo que quería cuando se le daba la gana. Demonios, no era así. Lidiar con ese tipo de prejuicios era más de lo que necesitaba, aún después de tener que hacerlo con el hecho de ser el menor de una familia grande y que apenas le prestaba atención.

No necesitaba ese tipo de mierda y mucho menos, viniendo de una mocosa que a leguas se veía que estaba más mimada de lo que creía que estaba él.

Hans conocía muy bien a las de su clase; no en vano se había aprovechado de un par o más de ellas en sus días de Universidad. Y eso que acababa de graduarse. Su improvisada asistente era de ese tipo de chicas que pensaban que con su cara bonita y apariencia de no romper un plato, se las arreglarían fácilmente para obtener lo que deseaban. Esas resultaban ser las peores.

Como si la invocara, la dueña de sus pensamientos entró a la oficina llevando un vaso de plástico en la mano. Apenas lo miró cuando lo puso sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó mirando el vaso con una de sus cejas pelirrojas alzadas, solo por molestar.

—Es el café que pediste—respondió Elsa rodando los ojos.

—Ah sí, hace media hora de eso—replicó desagradablemente extendiendo una mano para tomarlo.

—La cafetería estaba llena ¿sí? Eso no es mi culpa—le espetó la platinada cruzándose de brazos.

Realmente se notaba que estaba por llevarla al límite de su paciencia, aunque aquellos días había soportado componiendo la más seria y fría de sus expresiones. Eso le hacía sentirse satisfecho. Probó el café e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Qué me trajiste? Esto no se puede beber—espetó Hans volviendo a posar el café sobre el escritorio con un golpe seco—. ¿Por qué no haces algo bien para variar y vas por otro, eh?

"_¿Por qué no te metes el maldito café por el trasero y te vas a la mierda?"_, pensó Elsa apretando los labios fuertemente y luchando por permanecer serena.

—¿Cuál es el problema?—inquirió heladamente.

—Te dije que sin azúcar.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Bueno, te lo estoy diciendo ahora. Mueve ese lindo trasero tuyo y tráeme algo que se pueda beber, ¿quieres?

La mirada asesina que obtuvo de la muchacha no tenía precio.

—Ya sé lo que tratas de hacer, Westerguard—le dijo con tanto desprecio como le era posible—. Quieres que me vaya de aquí. Sigues resentido por lo de tu estúpido auto. Pero no te voy a dar el gusto. Aunque te pese, vas a seguir viéndome aquí todos los días.

—No creo que a nadie le pese tener que ver a una chica tan linda como tú—le provocó el pelirrojo con algo de burla haciendo que sus orbes azules lo fulminaran aún más—. Por mí está bien si quieres quedarte. Estoy disfrutando bastante de todo esto.

"_Síguelo disfrutando, idiota"_.

Elsa le dio otra mirada envenenada antes de salir a buscar más café.

* * *

Dos semanas. Habían sido dos semanas de puro infierno en las que la rubia se había dignado a soportar los intentos de su nuevo "jefe" por hacerle las cosas más difíciles. Hasta ese entonces había estado encantada con su puesto como becaria en la firma de abogados, pero de un día a otro se había encontrado a sí misma cada vez más mortificada por ir al sitio a cumplir con las horas asignadas por la Universidad.

Todo por culpa de ese pelirrojo de mierda. Siempre encontraba una excusa para menospreciar su trabajo o fastidiarla. Elsa jamás pensó que lo del accidente automovilístico fuera a llegar tan lejos. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan rencoroso?

Bueno ella también le guardaba rencor, pero en su lugar jamás había recurrido a comportarse de manera tan infantil con ningún pobre estudiante que solo buscaba hacer las cosas bien. Varias veces había pensado en buscar otro lugar para proseguir con sus prácticas sin inconvenientes, ya que el estrés podía llegar a matarla.

Pero luego estaba su orgullo. Esa parte de ella que le decía que no le daría la satisfacción a ese tal Westerguard de verla derrotada. No, señor. Antes aguantaría cada uno de sus intentos por hacerle la vida imposible y quizá algún se cansaría.

Suspiró. Lo único que agradecía en aquel instante es que fuera viernes y por fin tuviera dos días enteros para olvidarse de sus problemas. La voz parlanchina de su hermana al otro lado de la línea telefónica había sido suficiente para animarle la tarde.

—¡Déjame ir a romperle la nariz!—escuchó que exclamaba la pelirroja de forma tan estruendosa, que tuvo que alejar el celular momentáneamente de su oído—¡Le enseñaré a darte un poco de respeto!

—No, Anna—contestó rodando los ojos—. Escucha, voy a estar bien. Ya me he acostumbrado.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Tan solo un golpe!—imploró la pelirroja y no pudo evitar reír imaginando su expresión—Es para que no siga molestándote. ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera tiene que saber que soy tu hermana.

Desde que Anna se había enterado de todo lo que había empezado a sufrir a causa del recién llegado, y que él también había sido el "causante" del accidente de hacía un par de semanas, no había tardado en ponerse del lado de ella y comenzar a odiar al susodicho, exponiendo los deseos que tenía por estampar el puño en su cara y mostrarle porque debería meterse con alguien de su tamaño.

Aquella era una de las cosas por las que Elsa amaba a la impulsiva pelirroja, sin lugar a dudas. Pero por otra parte, por más tentadora que le resultara aquella idea, no podía arriesgarse a tener ese tipo de problemas y comprometer su puesto como becaria.

En especial porque realmente no creía que aquello pudiera funcionar de todas maneras. ¿O tal vez sí? Anna era más fuerte de lo que parecía, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

—No, Anna—volvió a decir firmemente aunque con una sonrisa de lado—. Mejor ve preparando todo para esta noche. Llegaré temprano, ¿está bien?

—¡Noche de chicas!—chilló la peli-naranja y pudo visualizarla claramente saltando de un lado a otro—Iré a conseguir palomitas y helado y chocolate. ¡Buscaré una película en Netflix!

Un minuto de parloteo más tarde colgó y la rubia pudo volver a concentrarse en terminar con la transcripción de un juicio con la que acababa de empezar. Era una tarea sencilla aunque aburrida, pero alguien tenía que hacerla de todos modos.

* * *

Hans despegó la vista de los documentos que tenía frente a él, frustrado.

Era inútil. Por más que lo intentara no podía concentrarse. Tal y como le venía sucediendo hace poco más de un par de días. Y la culpable de aquello era nada más y nada menos que la muchachita rubia y de ojos azules, a la que había conocido de una forma tan poco afortunada y peculiar.

Supo que estaba jodido en el momento que se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a gustarle. Y eso estaba definitivamente mal. ¿Cómo le iba a gustar la loca que había estropeado su auto y puesto en duda su capacidad profesional?

Pero era imposible no fijarse en ella, sobre todo con esos enormes ojos azules que parecían brillar aún más cuando intentaban asesinarlo con la mirada.

Le gustaban mucho esos ojos.

Además, otra cosa que lo tenía intrigado y asombrado al mismo tiempo, era como la jovencita se negaba a rendirse aun con todas las cosas que había hecho para provocarla y hacerla estallar a lo largo de aquellas semanas. Si había algo en lo que Hans era un experto era en ser un imbécil con los demás y podía serlo todavía más con las mujeres. No era un aspecto que le enorgulleciera precisamente, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Cuando alguien le desagradaba se volvía vengativo y punto. Y siempre le encontraba el lado divertido a eso.

El punto era que ya no estaba seguro de que Elsa le desagradara precisamente. Y aquello era algo muy preocupante.

Una parte de él quería intentar ser amable con la muchacha, pues a final de cuentas debía reconocer que hacía un excelente trabajo. Otra cosa era que siempre encontrara excusas para hallar algún defecto en sus tareas y hacerla enfadar. Pero en realidad no podía quejarse.

Ya era demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas de todos modos. La rubiecita lo odiaba y la única razón de que permaneciera soportándolo como becaria era su enorme orgullo. Admitía que de cierto modo eso seguía haciéndole gracia, pues era digna de admirar la dedicación que la chica le ponía a su trabajo y también se veía adorable cada vez que se enojaba por cualquier cosa que le decía o hacía para arruinarle el día.

El joven bufó con frustración ante lo contradictorio de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué más daba? Ella se lo había buscado de todos modos, ahora tenía que aguantarse.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y reconoció el suave sonido de los nudillos de la muchacha. Le indico que podía pasar después de componer su expresión más arrogante. En un instante la platinada ingresó llevando unas hojas en la mano.

—Aquí está la transcripción que me pediste—Elsa colocó los documentos con indiferencia sobre el escritorio y esperó pacientemente a que los revisara.

O al menos eso intentó aparentar. Por dentro tan solo rogaba porque aquella vez, él no le dijera nada acerca del trabajo dado que siempre encontraba cualquier pretexto patético para decir que lo había hecho mal. En silencio, observó cómo los ojos verdes de Hans miraban cada detalle de los papeles con una expresión seria.

Todo era totalmente ridículo. Sabía que lo había hecho a la perfección. Sin embargo, su instinto le decía muy acertadamente que en vez de revisar, el cobrizo tan solo estaba pensando en algo que decirle para echarlo todo a perder como ya se le había hecho costumbre. Pero esa vez tenía la esperanza de que simplemente lo dejara de lado para poder marcharse a casa. En serio necesitaba irse a descansar. Necesitaba más que nada estar lejos de él.

¿Por qué le estaba llevando tanto tiempo? ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir?

"_Si se atreve a decirme algo, seré yo quien le rompa su perfecta nariz"_, pensó con angustia a la vez que lo observaba levantar la mirada.

—Está todo mal, cariño—le dijo deslizando los documentos hacia ella sobre la superficie del escritorio—. Vuélvelo a hacer.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?—preguntó Elsa alzando la voz más de lo que era su intención—¡Claro que no está mal!

—Está mal—repitió Hans decidido a ignorarla por completo—. Hazlo otra vez y no me hagas perder más mi tiempo.

En realidad tuvo que contener una sonrisa cuando la joven se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad por algunos segundos para luego fruncir el ceño.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Westerguard?—le espetó alterada—¡He hecho todo lo que me has pedido! ¡Sabes que no hay nada de malo con esta transcripción!

Él la miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Sí yo digo que está mal, es porque lo está—dijo con prepotencia enfrentándose a la furia de sus ojos azules—. No discutas conmigo, Elsa. Ve y repite esa transcripción, la necesito para hoy mismo.

—¡Eres un…!—la rubia se contuvo a tiempo sin darse cuenta de que sus mejillas, usualmente pálidas, habían tomado un color tan rojo como el cabello de su acompañante a causa de la rabia que sentía.

Era la primera vez que explotaba delante de él o casi. Parecía que después de todo no saldría temprano ese día. Con los dientes apretados, se limitó a tomar los papeles del escritorio, detrás del cual Hans no había abandonado su gesto irónico y salió con paso furioso de la oficina.

"_¡Odio mi vida!"_, exclamó para sus adentros con desesperación.

* * *

—¿Te vas? ¿Cómo que te vas?—preguntó Kristoff frunciendo el entrecejo—. Pero si te encanta estar aquí.

—Me encantaba, ya no puedo soportarlo—respondió la rubia dejando su bolso de la Universidad en una silla cercana a donde se encontraba él, archivando varios documentos—. Quiero decir, nada de lo que hago es suficiente para Westerguard. Y juró que si vuelve a criticarme una vez más o me hace devolver su café de nuevo, me pondré a llorar.

—Vamos Elsa, tú puedes con eso y más—le animó su amigo ofreciéndole una palmada de apoyo en el brazo—. ¿En serio vas a dejar que ese idiota interfiera con tus planes? No vas a conseguir una mejor oportunidad como becaria que aquí y lo sabes.

La aludida desvió la mirada con algo de tristeza. Sabía que tenía razón pero en verdad estaba harta de toda aquella situación. Parecía que la mala suerte la perseguía desde aquella mañana espantosa en la que había estrellado su auto, que por cierto aún seguía en reparaciones.

—Lo siento en verdad—repuso exhalando un hondo suspiro—, pero en serio, no puedo soportarlo. Todo esto se ha vuelto horrible para mí. No entiendo porque es tan malo conmigo—añadió frustrada—, se supone que lo del accidente debería haber quedado atrás. Jamás había conocido a una persona tan rencorosa.

—No quisiera encontrarme con él en los tribunales—apuntó Kristoff con algo de sarcasmo—. Deberías pensarlo bien.

—Ya lo pensé bastante, es mejor así. Tengo la carta de solicitud de la Universidad para informar que cambiaré mis prácticas a otro lugar. Todavía no sé a dónde pero bueno… eso es lo de menos, supongo. Se la entregaré al señor Oaken dentro de un rato.

El blondo solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza comprendiendo que nada le haría cambiar de decisión. Él imitó su suspiró y le puso una mano en la espalda, como muestra de apoyo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos sin percatarse de que cierto pelirrojo había escuchado toda la conversación detrás de una pared.

* * *

Había llegado el momento. Elsa se mordió el labio inferior con algo de nerviosismo mientras esperaba fuera de la oficina de Oaken, quien se encontraba hablando con uno de sus clientes. Parecía que la charla iba para largo, pues se encontraba en medio de un caso muy complicado pero no le importaba esperar.

Ese día se terminaría su tormento y si el Universo era bueno con ella, jamás tendría que volver a ver los increíbles ojos de su torturador. Puso su mirada en blanco al pensar en esto último.

"_¿Increíbles? ¿En serio, Elsa? El tipo te detesta y tú solo puedes acordarte de sus ojos"._

Volvió a suspirar. El estrés definitivamente debía estarle afectando. Aquello no iba a ser nada sencillo. No podía evitar sentirse como una irresponsable y tenía la impresión de que probablemente, Oaken se decepcionaría un poco de ella cuando le comunicara su decisión.

Pero sabía que tenía que poner distancia entre ella y el molesto Westerguard por su bien. Con el paso de los días su presencia, además de irritarle, había comenzado a ponerla sumamente nerviosa e incluso se negaba a admitir que se sentía mucho más desilusionada de lo que debería, cada vez que él no notaba el buen trabajo que hacía.

Muy a su pesar tenía que reconocer que después de observarlo un poco, Hans había demostrado no ser el inútil niño rico que había creído, sino todo lo contrario. Le dolía no tener la razón. Quizá por ello había empezado a guardar la esperanza, en lo más profundo, de que él al menos por una vez le reconociera su esfuerzo. Pero no hacía más que hacerla enfadar y si no cambiaba ese hábito, ella pronto terminaría con una úlcera en el estómago o algo peor.

De pronto se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz del mencionado a sus espaldas.

—¡Elsa! ¡Ven a mi oficina!—le dijo con voz autoritaria antes de entrar en el mencionado lugar y ella se sintió como una niña pequeña a la que estaban a punto de regañar, lo cual era completamente ridículo.

"_¡Oh, mándalo al demonio!"_, se dijo a sí misma, dudando de sí debía hacerle caso o no. De todas formas aquel era su último día, ya no tenía por qué asistirlo.

Pero una vez más su lado responsable ganó y pronto se encontró arrastrando los pies hacia ese despacho, que le parecía tan lúgubre y lleno de maldad.

—Cierra la puerta—le dijo Hans una vez que estuvo adentro y ella obedeció a regañadientes, anticipando cualquier cosa negativa que tuviera que decirle.

Alzó la barbilla lo más altivamente que pudo mientras le devolvía una escueta mirada.

—Así que, ¿te vas?—preguntó él apoyado contra el borde de su escritorio y de brazos cruzados.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?—inquirió tensándose.

—Digamos que lo escuché por ahí—le respondió con aquella característica sonrisa torcida que parecía esbozar solo para ella.

—Pues sí, me voy—respondió después de una pausa breve, haciendo que su semblante fuera más frío que nunca—. Encontré otra oportunidad mejor para cumplir con mis prácticas. Y decidí aprovecharla—mintió.

Hans soltó una risa burlona.

—Por favor, tú misma no puedes creerte eso.

—¡Es la verdad!

—¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde?

—No es de tu incumbencia—le espetó ella de manera desagradable.

Sintió como el cobrizo la observaba de manera inquisitiva e intentó mantener su expresión gélida. Su mirada en serio le llenaba de nervios.

—¿Es por mí?—volvió a preguntar él.

—¿Qué?—musitó parpadeando.

—¿Qué si te vas por mí? ¿Es esa la razón?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—negó Elsa con ferocidad.

—Sé que puedo ser muy demandante a veces, pero esperaba que pudieras soportarlo.

—¡No es por ti!—exclamó cruzándose también de brazos y horrorizándose al sentir que sus mejillas se encendían.

—En serio, Elsa, ¿por qué tienes que terminar escapando? Apenas empezaba a divertirme…

—¿Y tú por qué tienes que ser un maldito desagradecido? ¡Solo me hostigas desde que llegaste!—profirió ella sin poder evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca—¡No estoy aquí para aguantar a un idiota como tú!

—Es verdad—aceptó Hans.

—¡Y además de todo, no...! ¿Qué?—dijo la rubia interrumpiendo su reclamo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Soy un idiota, me lo han dicho cientos de veces ¿sabes?

Elsa abrió ligeramente la boca sorprendida ante tal afirmación. No sabía que contestar.

—Pero no te puedes ir—expresó firmemente el joven avanzando hasta ella—. No puedes dejar todo tu trabajo tirado aquí. No te lo permito.

—¿No me lo permites?—repitió con sarcasmo alzando la cabeza hasta él, que se había detenido a tan solo un par de centímetros de su cuerpo—¿Y desde cuando tengo que pedirte permiso? Me iré si me da la gana y espero que te las arregles mejor solo, ya que eres tan perfecto haciendo todo—añadió con ironía—. O quizá solo me reemplaces con algún otro desgraciado al que puedas hacerle la vida infeliz. Después de todo esa es tu especialidad, ¿no, Westerguard? Hacerte odiar por la gente.

—Soy abogado, no se puede llegar hasta donde estoy sin ganarte el odio de algunas personas—replicó Hans usando el mismo tono de sátira.

—Pues tú no lo pones nada difícil.

Él soltó un bufido e hizo contacto con sus ojos azules.

—En serio no puedes irte—insistió en voz más baja—. No quiero que te vayas.

—Seguro que no. Ya no vas a tener a nadie a quien puedas fastidiar—le recriminó ella con gesto resentido.

—No. Y tampoco podré reemplazarte con nadie—confesó y se inclinó un poco más hacia ella—. Nadie hace las cosas como tú, Elsa.

Los ojos azules mostraron algo de sorpresa.

—¿Es eso un cumplido?

Hans asintió lentamente con la cabeza. De nuevo no supo que decir.

—Si cambio mi actitud contigo, ¿te quedarás?

—¿Quieres qué me quede?—volvió a preguntar genuinamente impresionada.

—Claro que sí—contestó él con sinceridad.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, dándose cuenta repentinamente de lo cerca que estaban y de cómo la situación se había tornado muy… extraña.

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó con verdadera confusión—Tú no me soportas.

—Elsa, yo podría verte todos los días de la semana y no me quejaría por ello—le respondió él y sin saber porque, ella sintió como el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—le hablo con algo de nerviosismo.

Hans tomó valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer y cuidadosamente, llevó ambas manos hacia su cabeza para acunarle el rostro entre ellas. Terminó de inclinarse sobre la muchacha y colocó su boca sobre la suya, moviendo sus labios para profundizar el contacto.

Elsa lo recibió con los ojos muy abiertos, quedándose estática por un momento. Su corazón latía muy fuerte y la sensación cálida de las manos masculinas sobre sus mejillas se sentía extremadamente bien. Llevó sus manos hasta las muñecas de él con la intención de retirarlas, pero lo único que hizo fue cerrarlas suavemente en torno a su pulso y a continuación cerró sus ojos, correspondiéndole.

Aquello debía estar extremadamente mal. Pero no le importaba.

Ladeó su rubia cabeza para permitir que él la besara con más comodidad, disfrutando de la sensación de su cercanía.

Minutos después, que no parecieron durar lo suficiente, se separaron por la falta de aire y Hans volvió a mirar aquellos ojos azules que tanto lo perseguían en su cabeza, desde que llegaran a encontrarse semanas atrás. La suave y nívea piel del rostro de la joven se sentía bien en contacto con las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Tienes esa solicitud de cambio de la Universidad?—le preguntó con voz queda mirándola asentir con la cabeza.

Él retiro las manos de su cara alejándose brevemente y acto seguido, extendió una de ellas en dirección hacia Elsa, como esperando a recibir algo. La muchacha buscó brevemente en su bolso sin apenas despegar la mirada de él y tenuemente ruborizada todavía.

Sacó el papel y se lo dio. Hans lo tomó y procedió a romperlo en pedazos.

* * *

Y este ha sido otro AU moderno traído a ustedes por "Frozen Fan & Co". Esta pequeña historia surgió de una dinámica que hace poco tuve con doña HoeLittleDuck, llamada "El maravilloso minuto de ideas de A Frozen Fan y HoeLittleDuck".

Bueno, en realidad yo le acabo de poner así. xD Pero básicamente fue un minuto de locura en el que nos dijimos las ideas o palabras que se nos venían a la cabeza, para poder adaptarlos a fics Helsa. Y esta vez le tocó a la de "estrellando sus autos y peleándose", aunque eso solo se vió al principio. Tuve que extenderla bastante para que surgiera el amor, porque cuando alguien te choca solo quieres romperle la cara a golpes.

Y en fin, ya saben que me fascina hacer pelear a estos dos. :D

Por cierto, _Hoe_, si estás leyendo esto ahora serás tú quien se lleve una sorpresa al notar otra coincidencia. xD ¿Si la notaste, no? Lo de "pequeña bruja", jajajaja. Juró que no te copié, ya lo tenía escrito desde ayer. ¡Seguimos pensando igual!

¡Reviews del amor!

_F_: Espero que te haya gustado este oneshot tanto como los anteriores.

_Srita. Isa_: ¡Únete al lado Helsa! ¡Tenemos chocolate! :D Jajajajaja gracias por tu review, a mí no me llama la atención el Jelsa y definitivamente prefiero al pelirrojo. Es demasiado especial. Que gusto tenerte por aquí.

Ya me voy criaturos. Por favor, si manejan recuerden respetar las señales de tránsito y no hablar por el celular como un idiota (*cof cof*). Y si toman, consigan a alguien sobrio para no detener la fiesta. Carajo, esto ya parece un ñoño comercial de conducción. ¡Los veo luego!

¡Se agradecen los reviews! :3


	10. Celos

Larguísimo oneshot dedicado e inspirado por _AwkwardJess_. Disfruténlo.

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen me perteneciera estaría viviendo en medio de Disneyland, conduciendo naves de utilería de Star Wars, peleando con espadas láser y embriagándome con Mickey Mouse dentro del castillo de la Cenicienta, o algo así. Pero no, entonces, solo utilizo los personajes de Frozen para entretenerme un rato. Todos los derechos van para la empresa del ratón.**

* * *

**Celos**

* * *

La reina de hielo volvía a atacar una vez más. Sentado a cierta distancia prudente dentro de la biblioteca, Hans observó con placer como la menuda chica rubia que se encontraba un par de mesas más allá, volvía a rechazar amable pero fríamente a otro incauto que le había pedido una cita. La cara de decepción del tipo en cuestión fue como un incentivo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa torcida.

"_Ingenuo_", pensó con diversión mirando como el pobre tipo fruncía el ceño e intentaba convencer a la muchacha, mientras ella tan solo se limitaba a negar con la cabeza y aparentemente, le pedía que la dejara sola.

Pero al parecer su improvisado pretendiente no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente. Hizo ademán de tomar la delicada mano de la chica con la suya, imitando lo que en opinión de Hans, era el más patético intento de sonrisa conquistadora que se pudiera ver en cualquier hombre. La joven retiró inmediatamente su mano de debajo de la suya y le lanzó una mirada glacial, que borró aquella expresión de su rostro.

Otro breve intercambio de palabras fue suficiente para que el chico se pusiera serio ante su negativa y acto seguido, se alejara en dirección a la salida de la biblioteca con un semblante entre fastidiado y decepcionado.

"_Mejor suerte para la próxima, imbécil"_, volvió a pensar él ensanchando su sonrisa con satisfacción.

Si había algo que fuera mejor que molestar a la seria jovencita a la que había estado mirando, eso definitivamente era ver como desairaba a algún nuevo idiota que pensaba que podría llegar a alguna parte con ella. Nadie lo conseguía desde luego. Ya lo sabría él. La rubia detestaba las citas tanto como amaba pasarse las tardes leyendo en la biblioteca.

Decidiendo que había llegado la hora de hacer notar su presencia, Hans se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hasta la susodicha, que se encontraba inmersa de nuevo en un grueso tomo de biología.

—Disfrutando de la tarde, ¿Su Majestad?—inquirió con burla al tiempo que alcanzaba una silla cercana para tomar asiento a su lado.

—Largo—espetó ella sin siquiera levantar la mirada del libro.

—Vi como rechazabas a ese pobre idiota. Bien hecho, Elsa. El infeliz no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, ¿no? A este paso lograras lo que siempre has querido. Quedarte completamente sola.

Los ojos azules de la aludida se despegaron de la página que estaba leyendo para lanzarle una mirada fulminante.

—Lo que siempre he querido es dejar de verte la cara Westerguard, pero no cuento con tanta suerte—le dijo la muchacha con desagrado.

—Cariño, eres la única chica que no se considera afortunada de tenerme cerca—apuntó Hans con completa petulancia—. Algo debe andar mal contigo, amor.

—No vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera—le advirtió la chica lanzándole un vistazo lleno de odio—¿Quieres largarte de una vez? Estoy ocupada.

—No, es un espacio público—refutó él inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla y observándola con una ceja alzada, en actitud desafiante.

Elsa apretó los labios claramente conteniendo su frustración.

—Eres un imbécil—murmuró mientras se levantaba de manera rígida y comenzaba a recoger sus pertenencias. Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse a soportarlo, incluso si tenía que dar por terminada su tarde de estudio.

El pelirrojo esbozó una media sonrisa llena de sarcasmo, aunque en el fondo se sentía decepcionado de verla marcharse. Claro que eso era algo que no le dejaría ver.

—No olvides llevar tu parte del reporte de laboratorio para mañana—le dijo a la vez que la rubia tomaba su bolso para irse definitivamente, tan solo para fastidiarla.

Sabía que la señorita responsable jamás se olvidaría de algo como eso, pero amaba la manera en que su ceño se fruncía al recordárselo.

—No, tú no olvides llevar tu parte—replicó Elsa condescendientemente.

Rodó sus ojos azules al ver como su detestable sonrisa se acrecentaba. Por enésima vez se preguntó a si misma porque tenía tan mala suerte como para que siempre, en las clases de laboratorio, le tocara estar emparejada con él. Tal coincidencia no podía mortificarla más.

Hans la miró alejarse sin dejar que la expresión altanera abandonara sus rasgos.

* * *

—Hola, ¿estudiando duro para tratar de superar a mi hermana?—la vocecita alegre que escucho frente a Hans lo hizo levantar la cabeza del libro de química que se encontraba leyendo.

Una sonriente pelirroja le devolvió la vista, al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente al escritorio del despacho en donde se encontraban y que pertenecía a uno de sus hermanos mayores.

—Anna, que sorpresa verte por aquí—contestó con un marcado deje de sarcasmo, aunque auténticamente sorprendido.

No era un secreto que la muchacha de diecisiete años que ahora le observaba con sus grandes ojos verde azulados, no era una entusiasta de las visitas a la empresa farmacéutica de su padre, que consideraba aburrida por sobre todas las cosas.

Arendelle & Co. era una de las compañías más importantes del país en el ramo de la investigación médica. La misma contaba con importantes socios, entre los que se hallaban incluidos sus propios padres. Varios de sus hermanos, que eran trece en total incluyéndolo, ocupaban puestos relevantes ahí.

Desde su lugar, Anna hizo un encogimiento de hombros.

—Pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a buscar a papá para volver juntos a casa—explicó comenzando a jugar con algunos clips que había esparcidos sobre el escritorio—. ¿Y tú?

—Mi hermano se dejó unos papeles en casa—respondió él alzando una de sus cejas rojizas—y como de costumbre, no encontró a nadie mejor que yo para hacerle sus mandados. Pero parece que están en una junta porque llevo más de media hora esperándolo. Si fuera tú me iría largando a casa. Yo lo haría si pudiera.

—Oh, no me molesta esperar—dijo Anna con otra sonrisa a la vez que añadía otro clip a la larga hilera que había construido—. Entonces…

El muchacho frunció el ceño levemente, anticipando otra de sus largas conversaciones y resignándose a que no tenía escapatoria. Si planeaba matar el tiempo adelantando un poco de la lección de esa semana, esos planes habían quedado atrás.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en la Universidad?—preguntó la chica mirándolo con la curiosidad—¿Algo interesante que contar?

—Depende de lo que entiendas por interesante—dijo Hans sonriendo de lado con petulancia.

—Veamos… ¿sigues tratando de fastidiar a Elsa? Entiendo que estar en carreras distintas hace las cosas un poco más difíciles en ese sentido. Aunque ella sigue quejándose igual que hace dos años, claro.

La mueca de sorna del pelirrojo se tornó en una más divertida ante la manera tan directa de hablar de la jovencita. No cabía duda que en ese sentido, era muy diferente a su hermana mayor.

—Anna, no todo gira en torno a ella ¿sabes?—se permitió responder de manera arrogante.

—Tu vida sí—señaló ella con descaro, levantando su fila de clips y observándola como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

El semblante de Hans se ensombreció y ella volvió a mirarlo para sonreír de nuevo.

—¿Qué?—inquirió con una mueca divertida—Sabes que digo la verdad. ¿Cuándo llegará el día en que por fin aceptes que estás enamorado de mi hermana?

La carcajada que resonó en medio de la oficina hizo que la muchacha enarcara las cejas.

—¿Enamorado de tu hermana? Anna—los ojos verdes la enfocaron con toda la ironía que le fue posible—, Anna, por favor. ¿Volviste a drogarte con jarabe para la tos?

—¡Oye! Yo nunca me drogué con eso—replicó ella haciendo un puchero y ruborizándose, al recordar cierto incidente bochornoso que había tenido con la medicina—¡Estaba enferma! Quizá no leí bien la dosis porque esas malditas etiquetas son muy pequeñas, pero hacía frío y… y… —frunció el ceño—y no me cambies el tema ¿sí? Es obvio que mi hermana no solo te gusta—dejó caer sus clips en la mesa con un movimiento de su mano—y eso de que se estén peleando es muy divertido y todo, pero ¿sabes? Hace tiempo que se volvió algo viejo. Y estoy empezando a cansarme de que todo lo que escuchó salir de ella apenas llega a la casa, tiene que ver con lo imbécil que eres o las maneras en las que te destrozaría la cara si pudiera—Hans volvió a levantar una ceja—. Entonces me dije a mí misma… no, espera, no me mires así… es solo que últimamente he estado pensando… y me dije a mí misma, 'oye Anna, ¿por qué no hacemos que nuestro querido amigo acepté lo que sucede aquí de una vez por todas?' Porque ya sabes, es obvio que Elsa no es muy comunicativa a menos que se trate de hablar mal de ti.

—Típico de Su Majestad—espetó él con condescendencia—, y según tú ¿qué es lo que sucede aquí?

—Lo que sucede aquí es esto—dijo Anna enderezándose en la silla con fingida solemnidad—. Desde que puedo acordarme, no haces más que esforzarte por hacerle la vida imposible a mi hermana. Eso es más o menos—trató de hacer memoria—desde que iban en kindergarden ¿no? Antes de que yo naciera, ¿te das cuenta?—la expresión imperturbable en el rostro de su compañero la animó a proseguir—y después a lo largo de toda la escuela. ¿Te acuerdas de las elecciones estudiantiles en preparatoria?

—Sí, yo le gané la presidencia si mal no recuerdo—apuntó Hans volviendo a sonreír con prepotencia.

—Y luego te la quitaron después de organizar una fiesta donde todo el mundo se embriagó y se la dieron a Elsa, si mal no recuerdo—añadió la de cabellos cobrizos imitando su gesto.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Anna?—volvió a preguntar él poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Tú sabes a donde quiero llegar con esto—le respondió apuntándolo con su dedo índice—, todo este asunto de la competitividad y el odio mutuo que parecen tenerse… ¡es una fachada para esconder algo mucho más importante!

El joven la volvió a observar con gesto irónico.

—¡Vamos! ¡No me hagas aceptarlo por ti!—exclamó Anna poniéndose de pie y recargando las palmas de sus manos sobre el escritorio—¡Sientes algo por Elsa! ¡Admítelo!

—Siento muchas cosas por ella—afirmó Hans comenzando a balancearse de un lado a otro en la silla giratoria de su hermano y levantando su mano derecha para comenzar a enumerar con los dedos—, fastidio, desagrado, un poco de lástima también, debe ser difícil vivir sabiendo que soy mejor que ella—señaló componiendo su mejor rostro de soberbia.

—Muy bien, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad—la pelirroja caminó hasta detrás del escritorio y se paró a un palmo de distancia de él—. ¿Tan difícil te es aceptar de verdad que tan siquiera te gusta?

Él se tensó en su lugar manteniendo su semblante tranquilo y presuntuoso, aunque aquella conversación comenzaba a hartarlo. ¿Qué se le había metido en la cabeza a Anna? ¿Por qué de repente insistía tanto en eso? Ella no podía haberse dado cuenta de que… se mordió el interior de la mejilla deteniendo sus pensamientos y observó a la chica minuciosamente, como si tratara de descubrir algo.

—¿Dónde tienes el jarabe para la tos?—preguntó con seriedad provocando que Anna rodara los ojos y emitiera una exclamación exasperada.

—¿En serio, Hans? ¡Argh! ¡Eres peor que ella! ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan…?

Su oración se quedó a medias cuando la sala de juntas, ubicada al otro lado del pasillo, se abrió dejando salir a varias personas que conversaban entre sí.

—¡Papá!—chilló ella sonriendo de repente y olvidándose de reclamarle mientras se adelantaba al encuentro con su progenitor.

Hans se le quedo viendo con una mezcla de incredulidad, fastidio y turbación. Más allá de los escalofriantes cambios de humor de la muchachita y la facilidad con la que abandonaba sus pláticas (que el 99% de las veces le resultaban estúpidas), sus palabras lo había dejado pensando.

Con desagrado, se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Debía ignorar esa sensación de malestar interno que había surgido muy dentro de sí, al enterarse de las sospechas de Anna. Su hermana estaba muy lejos de su alcance como para que se permitiera sentir algo por ella.

Hacía años que se había hecho a esa posibilidad y la aceptaba.

Elsa era muy fría con todo el mundo. Lo sabía él, que la conocía desde muy temprana edad y la había visto convertirse de una chica tímida y muy reservada, a la reina de hielo que era ahora, más interesada en su carrera de química farmacéutica que en salir con chicos o ir a fiestas.

El hecho de ser el único que podía sacarla de sus casillas, como había hecho a lo largo de su vida, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser suficiente pero era la única forma de acercarse a ella que conocía y ya no podía dejar eso atrás.

Quizá ya hacía tiempo que debía haber madurado y optado por dejarla tranquila, pero lo cierto es que no podía concebir esa posibilidad. Ni siquiera lo había hecho dos años atrás, cuando incluso después de optar por una carrera no del todo diferente a la suya como químico laboratorista e ingresar a una facultad distinta, se había esforzado por mantener las costumbres en las pocas clases que llegaban a compartir.

Lo peor de todo era que una parte de él sabía a qué se debía todo aquello. Anna no estaba tan equivocada en sus suposiciones, ¿pero quién necesitaba saber algo así? Nadie, desde luego.

Su hermano entrando a la oficina en aquel momento, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Hola, idiota. ¿Trajiste los papeles que te pedí?

Hans le aventó los documentos a la cara.

* * *

Después de explicarle al profesor el motivo de su retraso con una excusa inventada, este lo dejo entrar al laboratorio advirtiéndole de nuevo que era la última vez que lo permitía. Él no le dio la menor importancia. No era como si no le gustara esa clase, pero ¿quién lo culpaba? Había estado hablando con una chica lo bastante guapa como para percatarse del tiempo.

La reina de hielo lo fulminó con sus ojos azules por enésima vez, conforme se acercaba a la mesa de trabajo.

—Quita esa cara larga, copo de nieve. Sé que me extrañabas pero ya estoy aquí—dijo Hans de manera burlona mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y ella bufaba con exasperación.

—¿Sabes Westerguard? Si no estuvieras tan ocupado tratando de averiguar quién es la próxima incauta con la que intentarás jugar esta vez, no tendrías que estar inventando excusas tan patéticas para entrar a clase.

—¿Acaso detecto envidia en tu voz?—inquirió Hans con sorna asumiendo que lo había visto antes de entrar al laboratorio—¿Estás celosa, cariño?

—No me importa lo que hagas fuera de clases, Westerguard—repuso Elsa con frialdad—. Pero desafortunadamente, sigo teniendo la desgracia de tenerte como pareja en esta. Y estás mal si crees que voy a dejar que lo eches todo a perder con tu impuntualidad.

—Ahórrate los sermones, señorita perfecta. Ya tuve bastante con los del profesor—le espetó él colocando sus libros sobre la mesa con un golpe seco.

Una persona no conocida le llamó la atención al otro lado del salón. Se trataba de un muchacho de ojos castaños y cabello del mismo color, algo desordenado. Obviamente era un alumno más avanzado, puesto que parecía estar dándoles indicaciones a unos chicos que trabajaban cerca de él. No tendría más de veintidós años.

—¿Y ese quién es?—preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—El nuevo instructor del laboratorio, el profesor lo presentó al inicio de la clase. Se llama Jack Frost—respondió su compañera escuetamente—, pero eso lo sabrías si te molestaras en llegar a tiempo.

El pelirrojo la fulminó con la mirada.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a estar en silencio, enfocándose simplemente en trabajar con los químicos que les servirían para cumplir con la actividad de ese día. De vez en cuando, lo único que se escuchaba entre ambos era alguna indicación respecto de lo que estaban haciendo y apenas y se cruzaban las miradas.

Hans se agachó sobre el cuaderno para escribir otra conclusión sobre el experimento, tratando una vez más de no fijarse en esos ojos azules, que tanto lo enfadaban y aturdían al mismo tiempo.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien—la voz masculina que escuchó al lado de la mesa hizo que alzara la mirada para descubrir al nuevo instructor, al lado de la rubia que se ocupaba de mezclar en un par de tubos de ensayo.

—Gracias—contestó Elsa en tono amable pero indiferente, mirándolo un momento para volver a prestar atención a lo que hacía.

—Elsa Arendelle ¿verdad?—preguntó el castaño esbozando una leve sonrisa—. El profesor me ha hablado acerca de ti. Parece que eres la más avanzada de la clase.

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Al parecer, tiene toda la razón—continuó Jack mirando con interés su manera de trabajar y simultáneamente a la joven—, aunque ya había escuchado sobre tu reputación en la facultad. Me alegra ver que lo que dicen es cierto.

—Yo podría decirte lo mismo—dijo la de cabellos platinados sorprendiendo a ambos muchachos y a continuación se enderezó en su asiento—. Todos en la facultad hablan mucho sobre ti, Frost. Eres de los alumnos más avanzados de tu generación. No me extraña que estés asistiendo al profesor en esto.

—Llámame Jack—pidió él ensanchando un poco su sonrisa.

—Jack será, entonces—concedió la rubia levantando brevemente una de las comisuras de los labios, gesto que dejo anonadado a su compañero, quien solo atinaba a observar la escena con un deje de incredulidad.

¿Por qué no le decía a ese chico que se alejara como a todos los demás? Si claramente se veía que intentaba coquetear con ella… ¿o no?

—¿Sabes? El profesor me dejará elegir a un asistente para que me ayude en las clases y a organizar el laboratorio—dijo Jack de manera casual—. Puede que sea muy pronto pero, viendo que eres responsable y todo eso, tal vez a ti te interese.

—¿Yo cómo tu asistente? ¿Estás seguro de eso?—inquirió Elsa algo sorprendida por la propuesta, aunque sin poder ocultar que se encontraba halagada de que la tomara en cuenta de esa forma.

—Oye, no digo que tenga que ser así pero, viendo que no hay nadie que esté tan avanzado como tú… —la frase se vio interrumpida por un carraspeo que hizo que ambos se volvieran para ver a Hans, que los observaba fijamente.

La expresión en sus ojos verdes se había vuelto muy seria.

—Ah, disculpa amigo, déjame ver eso—dijo Jack reparando en él por primera vez y extendiendo su mano para tomar el cuaderno donde había estado haciendo sus anotaciones—. Vaya, esto está muy bien. Buenas conclusiones. Es excelente—agregó al tiempo que analizaba lo que había escrito.

—Por supuesto que lo es—dijo Hans con suficiencia.

—Buen trabajo—le dijo el castaño devolviéndole su cuaderno y volviéndose de nuevo hacia su compañera—. Entonces, piénsalo Elsa. Si estás interesada creo que sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Así lo haré—dijo ella con un asentimiento de la cabeza, antes de que él se alejara hacia otra mesa.

—¿Qué mierda fue todo eso?—la pregunta del cobrizo hizo que ella apartara la vista de la espalda del instructor conforme se alejaba para mirarlo—¿Conoces a ese tipo?

Elsa enarcó una de sus cejas rubias antes de contestar.

—Claro que sí, va en mi misma facultad. Es dos años más avanzado.

—Parece que él también te conocía bastante bien.

—Así parece—dijo ella restándole importancia.

Hans volvió a sonreír con autosuficiencia.

—Seguro que solo te ofreció ser su asistente por recomendación del profesor. ¿De qué otra manera podría ser, sino?

—¿Acaso detecto envidia en tu voz, Westerguard?—preguntó ella con burla, imitando la manera en la que le había hablado hacía rato.

Él arrugó el entrecejo.

—Hacerte la graciosa es algo que no va contigo, copo de nieve—le dijo desagradablemente para ocultar el fastidio que sentía—. Vuelve al experimento ¿sí?

Elsa ensanchó la sonrisa altanera que tenía en el rostro antes de regresar a los tubos de ensayo y él tuvo que contenerse de soltar un suspiro exasperado.

La verdad era que toda la escenita que acababa de presenciar no había sido de su agrado. El nuevo instructor no sabía una mierda de lo que hablaba. Él estaba tan avanzado como la irritante 'señorita perfección' que tenía al lado, era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta de eso y desistiera de la ridícula idea de ofrecerle el puesto de asistente.

No era que aquello le importara demasiado, pero el ver como todos le reconocían a ella su inteligencia y responsabilidad, era algo que le afectaba el ego enormemente. Cualquiera cosa que ella hiciera, Hans podía hacerlo diez veces mejor.

Y luego estaba la manera en que ese idiota la había mirado y le había pedido que lo llamara por su nombre. Conocía muy bien esa mirada. Era la misma que le había visto poner a todos esos estúpidos que en alguna ocasión, habían rondado a la reina de hielo esperando a que les diera tan siquiera la hora.

Hans se permitió sonreír con desdén mientras comenzaba a escribir otra anotación. Eso sí sería algo divertido de mirar después de todo. Ver como la fría muchacha rechazaba al instructor como con todos los demás. Sin duda terminaría por decepcionarlo y después de eso, ya se vería si seguía pensando tan bien de ella. Puede que incluso comenzara a ponerle las cosas más difíciles en el laboratorio.

Reconfortándose con esa posibilidad, siguió trabajando hasta que el reloj indicó el cambio de clase.

* * *

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que caminar seis largas cuadras para ir por un maldito café cuando podemos ir a la cafetería de la Universidad?—preguntó su rubio acompañante mientras se encaminaban hacia uno de sus lugares preferidos.

—Porque el café que dan en la Universidad es una mierda—respondió Hans metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos—y la cafetería siempre está llena.

—Ese jodido lugar también y no tiene nada de especial el café que dan ahí. De hecho es todo lo contrario.

—Vete al carajo, Kristoff. Nunca sabes lo que es bueno—masculló él de vuelta.

—Alguien se levantó de mal humor hoy—comentó el aludido socarronamente—¿Qué pasa, principito? No me digas, tus hermanos de nuevo.

El blondo trató de esquivar sin éxito el golpe que recibió en el hombro.

—Vuelve a llamarme así y te rompo la cara—lo amenazó sin lograr borrar la expresión de burla de su rostro, tras lo cual solo suspiro pesadamente.

¿Para qué se molestaba? Ya se había acostumbrado de todas maneras al ridículo apodo con que lo nombraba cada vez que tenía oportunidad y aunque se esforzara en cumplir sus amenazas, sabía que tenía tantas posibilidades de terminar con la cara rota como él, pues Kristoff era una persona fuerte.

—Anda, cuéntame. Estoy ansioso por saber de qué vas a quejarte esta vez—insistió el mencionado—¿Qué es lo que le incómoda a Su Alteza Real? ¿Hay algo que este humilde lacayo pueda hacer al respecto?

—Hoy toca laboratorio—espetó Hans mirándolo de reojo con algo de enojo—. No estoy de humor para soportarla este día. Y tampoco a tus estúpidos comentarios.

—Oh, ya. Copo de nieve—dijo Kristoff mencionando a su persona favorita por el sobrenombre con el que tanto le gustaba llamarla—. Eres un idiota. No veo porque te molesta tanto. Solo trátala con algo de, ya sabes, decencia—señaló con sarcasmo—. Sé que el concepto no es familiar para ti, pero si de verdad te esfuerzas, hasta tú puedes lograrlo. Y entonces ella no tendrá motivos para pensar muy acertadamente, en lo imbécil que eres.

"_¿Por qué demonios soy amigo de este sujeto?"_, se preguntó el pelirrojo lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

—Cuando entres a tu clase, te recomiendo no mirarla de la manera en que me estás mirando ahora—continuó Kristoff sin intimidarse—. No es amigable, ¿comprendes?

—Estás muy cerca de regresar caminando a casa—le espetó Hans y esta vez la advertencia pareció ser efectiva, puesto que el otro reemplazó su tono de voz burlón por uno más suave.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es ser amable con ella—le aconsejo mientras entraban a la cafetería concurrida a medias—, desde que entramos a la Universidad, nunca he entendido porque la fastidias tanto. Elsa no es la chica más amistosa del mundo, pero tampoco es mala persona.

—No me la menciones—dijo el cobrizo con gesto ensombrecido encaminándose a la barra a pedir su café.

—Además su hermana es muy linda—insistió su amigo sin hacer caso—, con ella si te llevas bien ¿no? Tú podrías…

—No, no empieces otra vez con esa mierda—lo cortó Hans—. Algo anda mal contigo. Tiene diecisiete años, por el amor de Dios.

—¿Qué? ¡No tengo malas intenciones!—protestó Kristoff con sinceridad—¡Yo no soy como tú, que sales con una chica diferente cada semana para botarla luego!

—Pues al carajo, no pienso ayudarte con eso para que después la reina de hielo me eché la culpa de… —una risa a sus espaldas le hizo callarse de repente.

Ese sonido le era familiar. Pero no podía ser cierto.

Intrigado, se dio la vuelta para descubrir a una pareja sentada en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, y conformada por el infame y nuevo instructor de laboratorio y la rubiecita a la que tanto decía detestar.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con incredulidad e indignación. El castaño portaba una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Elsa reía con ganas ante algo que le había dicho. Ambos tenían vasos de chocolate frente a sí y parecían estar enfrascados en una plática muy amena.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—musitó Hans aun sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

¿Por qué estaban esos dos ahí sonriéndose como si nada? ¿Por qué ella se encontraba ahí con él? ¡Elsa no salía con nadie! ¡No tenía que salir con ese idiota!

La muchacha llevó el vaso de chocolate hasta su boca para tomar un sorbo, dejando un rastro de crema batida encima de su labio inferior. Jack no dudó un segundo en tomar una servilleta y limpiarlo con suma delicadeza, sorprendiéndola en el proceso. Algo apenada, tan solo compuso otra pequeña sonrisa y aun a la distancia a la que se encontraba, él pudo entender como le daba las gracias mientras desviaba la mirada con timidez y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. El otro extendió su mano para retirar un mechón de pelo platinado que había caído frente a sus ojos para moverlo detrás de su oreja. Ella no hizo nada.

Hans sintió como la ira se apoderaba de él y se precipitó hasta la salida, ofendido ante lo que acababa de presenciar. No fue consciente de como su compañero lo llamaba desde la puerta de la cafetería, mientras se alejaba dando furiosas zancadas.

Sentía un enojo inexplicable y una opresión muy extraña en el corazón, a la que no quería prestarle atención.

Kristoff se quedó observando como el muchacho se marchaba, obviamente alterado. Miró de reojo a la pareja que tanto lo había enfadado y que no se había dado cuenta de nada, enfrascada en su conversación. Suspiró y se sintió mal por su amigo.

* * *

Al principio, prefirió no darle mucha importancia a lo que había ocurrido. No era para tanto. Dos personas sentadas conversando no tenía por qué significar nada y si lo hacía no debía importarle.

Se comportó como si nada hubiera sucedido, incluso con Kristoff.

Se hizo a la idea de que las cosas volverían a la normalidad en cualquier momento, porque la reina de hielo no se permitiría nunca abandonar su fachada de frialdad por algo tan estúpido como un romance. Ella no podía estar saliendo con nadie. La sola posibilidad le hacía querer gritar de frustración.

Después las cosas no fueron tan sencillas. La escena de la cafetería se repitió en otros lugares, como los jardines del campus, la biblioteca y la clase de laboratorio, que se había convertido en un suplicio para él.

Y entonces se hizo oficial. Odiaba a Jack Frost. Quería estampar su puño en medio de su perfecta cara y arrancarle esa estúpida sonrisa que parecía portar todo el tiempo.

No lo comprendía. ¿Qué era lo que tenía él? ¿Por qué le era tan fácil acercarse a la reservada rubia con la que desde su infancia, había competido en tantos aspectos como le era posible? ¿Por qué Elsa se fijaba en alguien como él? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué eso lo afectaba tanto? ¿No había dejado atrás esa etapa en la creyó sentir algo por ella?

Sí, alguna vez en el pasado lo había creído. Antes de entrar a la Universidad y resignarse a que nunca podría hacer que le correspondiera en sus sentimientos, porque era obvio que lo detestaba. Antes de que se hiciera a la idea y comenzara a salir con un montón de chicas diferentes, usándolas como algo esporádico para calmar esa sensación interna de anhelo que sentía, al no lograr nunca que Elsa se fijara en él.

Todas estas dudas no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza, como desde hacía días, mientras se encaminaba a la clase de laboratorio. Llevaba casi quince minutos de retraso.

Apenas y prestó atención al regaño del profesor cuando este volvió a advertirle que no habría una próxima vez en que lo dejara entrar.

Su mirada esmeralda se mantuvo fija en la cabeza rubia de su compañera, vuelta hacia el odioso instructor que se encontraba a su lado indicándole como efectuar una reacción química. La sonrisa en el rostro de ambos le hizo apretar sus puños con fuerza.

Con paso firme, se aproximó hasta su mesa a la vez que el castaño terminaba de explicarle a Elsa y hacía ademán de alejarse.

—Comenzaremos después de clases—fue todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar que le decía Jack, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de ella antes de marcharse en dirección hacia otros estudiantes.

—Ya estoy aquí—espetó Hans de manera desagradable, anticipando el reclamo que recibiría a causa de su impuntualidad.

Ocupó su asiento esperando ese regaño que nunca llegó. La joven continuaba mirando de reojo al castaño mientras acomodaba un tubo de ensayo.

"_¡No me jodas!"_, pensó indignado.

—¡Elsa!—exclamó enfadado, provocando que ella volteara a mirarlo con algo de sobresalto.

—Oh, eres tú—dijo con voz neutral al percatarse de su presencia—. Creí que hoy no vendrías.

—¿Y por qué no iba a venir? Solo se me hizo tarde—le dijo Hans con notorio enfado, algo que ella optó por ignorar.

No contento con que ella volviera a poner total atención al experimento, decidió desquitar su mal humor de la única forma que conocía. Molestándola.

—¿Qué vas a comenzar después de clases con ese?—preguntó intentando de ocultar el enojo en su voz con un deje de burla—No me digas que él y tú van a tener un rato de diversión—inquirió con toda intención, aunque la posibilidad que estaba insinuando le llenara de furia—. Eso no va contigo, Elsa.

La chica lo miró con odio.

—No todos somos tan promiscuos como tú, Westerguard—le contestó irritada—. Y si tanto quieres saber, desde ahora soy su asistente. Ya puedes empezar a tragarte toda tu envidia.

La mueca de superioridad que se dibujó en sus delicados rasgos, hizo que Hans apretara los dientes mientras comenzaba a exhalar pesadamente.

Ese tal Frost necesitaba una golpiza de inmediato. ¿Su maldita asistente? Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Ya no le molestaba el hecho de que la hubiera elegido por ser más avanzada, no, al demonio con eso. La sola idea de imaginarlos juntos y a solas, llevando a cabo algo tan sencillo como el inventario del laboratorio o guardar los instrumentos, era algo que le enfermaba.

Ese malnacido quería a toda costa lograr algo más con su maldito copo de nieve. Lo sabía. Lo veía en su mirada. Y Elsa, tan ingenuamente había caído en su trampa. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso?

Esforzándose por no golpear nada en la mesa, saco su cuaderno y un bolígrafo para comenzar a anotar como de costumbre. La platinada había vuelto a sus tubos de ensayo, aparentemente satisfecha con lo que lo que le había contestado. Hans la observó por el rabillo del ojo, pensando en las maneras de evitar todas las imágenes que se presentaban en su cabeza y que la involucraban a ella con el estúpido instructor.

Juraba que si ese infeliz le tocaba un solo pelo, le destrozaría la cara.

—Si sabes que la única razón por la que él te ofreció ser su asistente, es porque quiere algo a cambio ¿no? Tú sabes de qué estoy hablando—le soltó esperando desanimarla.

La expresión entre decepcionada y furiosa de Elsa le hizo arrepentirse al instante.

—Eres un maldito imbécil.

* * *

Aquella era una noche muy importante. La cena de accionistas de la empresa siempre era un evento esperado por sus padres con grandes aspiraciones y aquel año, no era la excepción. Por más que le molestara enfundarse en un esmoquin e ir a representar el papel de hijo perfecto, eso era algo de lo que no podía escaparse.

Hans suspiró mientras terminaba de arreglarse la corbata y miraba por la ventana del auto, estacionado fuera de la compañía. En la entrada, personas vestidas de manera elegante ingresaban al edificio.

Siempre había soportado aquella frivolidad de la mejor manera, pero esta vez no estaba precisamente seguro de poder hacerlo.

Adentro ya debía encontrarse ella, pues como heredera de la empresa jamás había faltado a aquella cena anual ni pasado desapercibida. Desde la última conversación que habían sostenido en el laboratorio, apenas y habían cruzado una mirada, pues Elsa se había quedado resentida. Y no era para menos, sabía que lo que le había dicho era terrible.

Haciendo acopio de valor, terminó de salir de una vez por todas de su vehículo y se encamino hacia el lugar.

La decoración en el amplio vestíbulo y la gente dispersa por el mismo, eran la misma escena que se esperaba año con año. Pero lo que llamó su atención en ese instante, fue la cabellera rubia que destacaba entre los invitados.

El pelirrojo se quedó absorto mientras observaba como Elsa se desplazaba hacia la galería que llevaba al salón principal, donde tendría lugar el evento de esa noche. La joven saludaba brevemente a algunas personas en su camino, para luego caminar discretamente por aquel amplio pasillo que al parecer se encontraba solo por el momento. No pudo evitar seguirla.

Verla de cerca fue lo que termino de quitarle el aliento. El vestido azul oscuro con escote en forma de corazón le quedaba de forma espléndida a la delgada figura de la muchacha y bajaba desde su cintura hasta media pantorrilla, en una amplia falda. Ella había decidido dejar su cabello suelto para esa ocasión y este caía por su espalda y hombros, en forma de largas ondas platinadas enmarcándole el rostro. Lo único que se le ocurrió pensar en ese momento es que en verdad lucía como un ángel.

—Elsa—le habló provocando que ella se volviera a mirarlo y se sorprendiera de verle allí.

La chica se quedó estática al percibir como la observaba de arriba a abajo con apreciación, dándose cuenta de la mirada de admiración en sus ojos verdes. Hans avanzó en su dirección hasta quedar a solo un palmo de distancia.

—Te ves hermosa—soltó sin detenerse a pensar realmente en lo que decía y fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

Un rubor se extendió por las mejillas de la jovencita que rápidamente miró hacia otro lado. Un incómodo silencio se creó entre los dos y él se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo… —empezó a decir antes de ser interrumpido por una voz a sus espaldas.

—Elsa, ahí estás.

Con enojo, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para descubrir a cierto castaño que caminaba hacia ellos con una ligera sonrisa en la cara.

—Espero no haber llegado muy tarde—dijo Jack manteniendo la mirada puesta en ella—. Vaya, te ves preciosa.

—¿Qué hace este tipo aquí?—preguntó Hans sin poder ocultar más su desagrado y haciendo que el aludido le mirara con una ceja alzada.

Había llegado a su límite. Los últimos días habían sido una tortura por culpa de ese imbécil, que parecía salir de los lugares menos esperados cuando se trataba de estar con la inalcanzable reina de hielo. Y supo que esa noche nada evitaría que le diera a ese idiota la paliza que se había ganado, desde que había puesto los ojos en la linda rubia que desde hace tiempo atrás le había robado el corazón.

—Jack me va a acompañar esta noche—explicó ella caminando hacia el lado del susodicho y colocando la mano en su antebrazo—. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Sus ojos azules se posaron en los verdes de él con desafío.

—Sí, sí hay un problema—replicó Hans esforzándose por componer la más petulante de sus expresiones y ocultar con ello la opresión que había sentido en el pecho—. ¿Tú padre sabe que vas a estar con él toda la noche?

—Sí, lo sabe—respondió Elsa alzando la barbilla con superioridad—. De hecho le he estado hablando de Jack y está ansioso porque los presente. Papá va a quedarse muy impresionado cuando se dé cuenta de todos sus conocimientos y la manera en que trabaja.

La sonrisa de complicidad que compartió con el mencionado le hizo hervir la sangre.

—Así que… de eso se trata—Hans esbozó una sonrisa amarga—. Es por eso que te está utilizando.

—Oye, un momento, yo no… —empezó a decir el castaño con enfado antes de ser interrumpido por su compañera.

—¿A qué te refieres con que me está utilizando? ¡Tú no lo conoces!

—Por favor Elsa, es tan obvio lo que está sucediendo aquí. ¿En serio crees que él accedería a acompañarte sin obtener nada a cambio? No seas tan ingenua…

—¡Tú no sabes nada!—chilló ella perdiendo la paciencia. Sus blancas mejillas se encontraban ardiendo a causa de la furia.

—No te atrevas a hablarle de esa manera—lo amenazó Jack dando un paso hacia él mientras su expresión se volvía irascible—. Lárgate.

—¡No me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer!—exclamó el pelirrojo con odio—¡No dejaré que te aproveches de ella!

—Aquí nadie se está aprovechando de nadie—le espetó el otro mirándole de la misma manera—. Te estás comportando como un estúpido.

—Vuelve a repetir eso una vez más y te destrozaré, bastardo.

—Vamos Elsa—dijo Jack tomando la mano de la aludida para comenzar a alejarse y sin dejar de mirar retadoramente a esos ojos verdes, que tanto desprecio le profesaban.

—¡No la toques, imbécil!—bramó Hans perdiendo el control sobre sus impulsos y propinándole un empujón, que provocó que se alejara de ella y le lanzara un golpe en la barbilla al que no tardó en responder.

Apenas y fue consciente de lo que sucedió a continuación, pues pronto se vio enfrascado en tratar de causarle al castaño tanto daño como le era posible, pegándole en el rostro, en el estómago y asestándole un par de patadas una vez que fue capaz de derribarlo en el suelo. No reparó en las personas que habían llegado para presenciar aquel escenario con gestos alarmados, ni tampoco de los brazos que lo sujetaban para apartarlo de su rival, que también había logrado darle lo suyo dejándole un morado en la mejilla y provocando que su nariz sangrara.

—¡Basta, idiota!—exclamó una voz detrás de él que reconoció como la de uno de sus hermanos y supo que era él quien lo estaba sujetando.

Un borrón azul que paso a su lado le indicó que Elsa se había marchado a toda prisa. Se liberó del agarre de su pariente con un tirón respirando entrecortadamente.

—¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de qué es lo que pasa contigo?—le pregunta furiosa que escuchó frente a sí le hizo alzar la mirada hasta su contrincante, que se hallaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

Jack le lanzó una mirada llena de desdén.

—Todas esas veces que me he dado cuenta de que nos estás espiando y del odio con el que me miras. Eres tan obvio y predecible, Westerguard—le espetó limpiándose la sangre que le brotaba del labio—. No eres más que un cobarde que no se atreve a admitir lo que siente. He visto como la miras y la manera en que la tratas para que no sospeche.

—¡¿Sospechar qué, infeliz?!—preguntó bruscamente y sintió que su hermano lo detenía de nuevo.

—Por favor, Westerguard—la sonrisa sarcástica que apareció en los labios del castaño le provocó otra oleada de rabia—. La amas. Es tan evidente. Pero eres tan cobarde que jamás se lo dirías. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?—sus ojos castaños mostraron algo de decepción—Que aun así me gustaría estar en tu lugar.

—¿A qué te refieres?—le preguntó Hans con los dientes apretados.

—A que las cosas son injustas, Westerguard. Porque yo no soy un cobarde como tú. Yo la quiero tanto o más de lo que la quieres tú—el pelirrojo lo miró con más odio si era posible—, pero no puedo demostrárselo. Porque cada vez que estoy con ella no hace más que hablar de ti, quejándose de lo inteligente que eres o alabando tu cabello—una risa irónica brotó de su garganta al decir aquello y ver como su gesto cambiaba de estar furioso a lleno de consternación—, ¡y es tan absurdo! Porque tú no haces más que meterte con ella. No te la mereces, Westerguard.

Las palabras le hicieron sentir un dolor agudo en el corazón.

—La única razón por la que me quedó tranquilo, es porque sé que no harás nada al respecto—le dijo Jack avanzando hasta él lentamente—. Puedes golpearme o amenazarme tanto como quieras, pero tú seguirás siendo un imbécil. Y cuando Elsa por fin se dé cuenta… bueno, entonces sí será mía.

Ni su hermano, ni ninguna de las personas que se habían quedado observando pasmadas aquella temeraria y breve conversación, pudieron evitar que volviera a derribar a Jack de un puñetazo que él se esperaba.

¿Qué no haría nada al respecto? Si afirmaba tal cosa era porque definitivamente no conocía a Hans Westerguard.

Haciendo caso omiso de los gritos detrás de sí, salió corriendo en la misma dirección por la que se había marchado la rubia. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era encontrarla.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hacia afuera del edificio y se desviaron hacia un pequeño jardín que se encontraba en la parte trasera. Algo le decía que ese sería el lugar más probable en donde la hallaría. Los leves sollozos que se dejaron oír desde un rincón confirmaron sus sospechas.

Sentada sobre la hierba y manteniendo las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho, Elsa lloraba con la cara enterrada en sus rodillas. Estar en aquella posición con el costoso vestido que llevaba puesto no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. En cambio, sus hombros temblaban con cada suspiro de tristeza que dejaba escapar. El remordimiento y el odio a sí mismo no se hicieron esperar, al verla de esa forma.

—Elsa—le llamó desde donde se encontraba de pie.

—Lárgate—contestó ella sin levantar su rostro.

Hans caminó hasta ella y se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

—Vamos adentro. Hace frío.

Al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar pesadamente y quitarse la chaqueta del esmoquin para colocársela sobre los hombros. La joven lo empujó bruscamente y luego arrojó la prenda al suelo.

—¡¿Por qué, Hans?! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que echarlo todo a perder?!—chilló furiosa—¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

—¡No lo sé!—exclamó él con frustración mientras volvía a ponerse de pie—¡Mierda! ¡Si no hubieras traído a ese idiota!

Sus ojos azules le dirigieron una mirada iracunda que lo congeló en su lugar.

—Dime una cosa, Westerguard. ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar en alguien qué no seas tú mismo?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

—¿En serio te parece imposible qué yo pueda gustarle a alguien como él?—inquirió Elsa y luego volvió a desviar la mirada con melancolía—Tendría demasiada suerte si vuelve a hablarme después de esto.

Hans se sentó a su lado sobre la hierba.

—Cualquier persona podría enamorarse de ti—le dijo haciendo que ella volteara a verlo con sorpresa—y eso es algo que me enferma.

La rubia adquirió un semblante perplejo.

—Me enferma pensar que tú podrías enamorarte de alguien—confesó haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar de lado el miedo que sentía—. Que alguien pueda derribar esa fachada fría que tanto te has empeñado en construir para mantener a raya a todos. Que ese alguien no pueda ser yo. Odio estar cerca de ti Elsa, porque cada vez que lo estoy, me doy cuenta de que jamás te fijarías en mí.

Elsa parpadeó atónita.

—¿Por qué querrías que me fijara en ti?

—¿Y por qué no querría que lo hicieras?—preguntó Hans de vuelta con seriedad—Desde hace años es lo único con lo que he soñado. Tú eres todo lo que busco en una chica, Elsa—se sinceró—, eres bella, inteligente… sabes cuándo debes ponerme en mi lugar—bufó con cansancio—, pero nunca me has mirado como algo más que el idiota que solo se mete contigo. Sé que me lo merezco, pero no lo soporto.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Estos días han sido los peores desde que ese idiota de Frost llegó—continuo el pelirrojo con resentimiento—. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en como quería destrozarle la cara, porque odio que este tan cerca de ti. Lo odio, Elsa. ¿Y sabes una cosa?—liberó una risa ahogada ante lo que estaba a punto de decir—No dejaré que se te acerque. Ni a él, ni a nadie. Lo siento pero no lo permitiré

La muchacha lo miró fijamente, aun con las lágrimas brillando en sus mejillas. El maquillaje de sus ojos se había corrido ligeramente dejando un halo oscuro alrededor de su mirada, pero a pesar de ello, él no pudo evitar pensar que a sus ojos se seguía viendo tan perfecta como siempre.

—Eres un imbécil—musitó Elsa después de una pausa en la que solo miro hacia sus rodillas.

—Lo soy.

—¿Cómo piensas que voy a creerte cuando no haces más que estar con una chica diferente cada semana? Por favor Westerguard, esto no es más que otro de tus patéticos intentos para fastidiarme—abrazó sus piernas con fuerza—. Simplemente me niego a creer que sientas algo por mí.

—¿Sabes por qué me comportó de esa manera?—le espetó él enojado—¡Por qué eres una engreída que no sabe más que encerrarse en sí misma! ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga, Elsa?

—¡Púdrete, Westerguard!—exclamó la chica volteando con enojo.

Hans aprovechó la oportunidad para inclinarse y presionar sus labios contra los de ella con ansiedad. Probablemente se ganaría un golpe con aquello, pero era mejor que nada. Y si la noche se había ido a la mierda de todos modos, que más daba.

Elsa recibió su beso con algo de reticencia pero no tardó en acoplarse a su ritmo, para responderle con la misma irritación que Hans le demostraba en el acto. Odiaba a ese tipo y la manera en que lograba sacarla de sus casillas, y como podía derribar el muro que cuidadosamente había construido en torno a su persona. Odiaba querer creer en cada una de las palabras que había dicho, porque sin saberlo, él había provocado que aumentara sus defensas al descubrir años atrás, que era la única persona a cuyo lado podía imaginarse.

Pero eso le parecía imposible. Por eso se empeñaba en ser tan fría con los demás. Para que nadie se diera cuenta de su vulnerabilidad ni lograra quebrarla, como secretamente lo había hecho él.

Ambos se separaron minutos después, respirando agitadamente.

—¿Él te gusta?—le pregunta tomó desprevenida a la platinada—Frost. ¿Te gusta?

Los ojos esmeraldas de él se habían vuelto a poner serios. Elsa negó con la cabeza.

—Es un buen amigo—admitió encogiéndose de hombros—, pero nada más. Esperaba que con el tiempo, tal vez pudiera gustarme. Pero… no—dijo negando con la cabeza—, no es igual que contigo.

—¿Igual que conmigo?

—Sí, idiota—ella rodó los ojos—. Digo eres insufrible, pero ya estoy acostumbrada. Y además eres más guapo—el rubor de su rostro aumentó—aun con todos esos golpes. Mierda, algo debe andar mal conmigo.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los labios del pelirrojo.

—¿Entonces es verdad lo que me dijo Frost?—preguntó y ella solo pudo enarcar una ceja—Eso de que no dejabas de hablar de mí cuando estabas con él. Sobre mi inteligencia... y mi cabello.

Elsa volvió a ruborizarse.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

—¿Tan importante te crees, Westerguard?

—Parece que lo soy.

Sus ojos azules volvieron a lanzarle una mirada sarcástica pero al mismo tiempo, llena de calidez.

—Pues no abuses de tu suerte. Y no vuelvas a hacerme una escena de celos como la de allí adentro—se enderezó todavía sentada sobre la hierba y alzo la barbilla con presunción—, no tienes cuatro años, Hans.

—Haré lo que pueda.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, mirando en direcciones distintas. Él deslizó su mano para tomar la de ella con suavidad y acarició el dorso con su pulgar. Sentía su corazón latir precipitadamente.

Con la otra mano recogió la chaqueta que yacía tirada en la hierba y la sacudió. Esta vez, Elsa no dijo nada cuando se la volvió a poner sobre los hombros.

* * *

¡Hola amiguines Helsa! :3

¡Este es mi oneshot número 10! *Montones de confeti son aventados desde el techo y suena música de celebración* ¿Será que llegaré a los 100 reviews con él? *Se emociona*

Ignoren el título tan simplón, no soy buena poniendo títulos.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia que surgió a partir de la sugerencia de labuena _AwkwardJess_, quien quería ver celoso a nuestro pelirrojo favorito. Me disculpo con ella por la tardanza, pero es que en verdad fue un oneshot complicadito de escribir. xD Me encantó hacerlo pero, Yisus, en serio que fue agotador. Pero no se pueden quejar porque esta larguito.

Y sí, incluí algo de Jelsa en él aunque es una pareja que la verdad, ni me viene ni me va. Pero dije ¿por qué no? Digo, no hay nadie más que pueda completar este triángulo amoroso, o me lo tendría que haber inventado. ¿O ustedes que piensan?

_F_: Buena la idea de las antiguas civilizaciones, aunque creo que me iré por lo medieval. No tengo cabeza ahora para pensar en una civilización diferente en extremo y esa me irá bien para combinarla con otra idea que me han hecho llegar. Espero tu otra sugerencia, solo espero que no sea muy complicada jajaja. :)

_Princessalex1_: Gracias por tus palabras, me encanta que les encante el Helsa. ¡Saludos!

_Srita. Isa_: Así es, el chocolate lo cambia todo. e.e Ven a nuestro lado. Jajajaja espero que te haya gustado el pequeño guiño al Jelsa que incluí esta vez. ;)

Oigan, merezco reviews por esto. Buenos reviews. Merezco opiniones sinceras al respecto aunque sea para decirme que no les gustó, porque demonios mis copos de nieve, ¡tardé mucho y me hice tantas bolas! xD Y eso que seguí casi casi las instrucciones del PM de _AwkwardJess_ al pie de la letra. Así que opriman el botón de abajo y hagan que me sienta bien por esas horas malgastadas en escribir ficción Helsa, que tanto les encanta.

¡Cuídense!


	11. Avería

¡Nuevo oneshot! Después de un pequeño hiatus de no actualizar esta sección. ¡A leer y comentar, mes chéries! ;D

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen me perteneciera estaría viviendo en medio de Disneyland, conduciendo naves de utilería de Star Wars, peleando con espadas láser y embriagándome con Mickey Mouse dentro del castillo de la Cenicienta, o algo así. Pero no, entonces, solo utilizo los personajes de Frozen para entretenerme un rato. Todos los derechos van para la empresa del ratón.**

* * *

**Avería**

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par, permitiendo que Elsa entrara mientras se arrebujaba más en su abrigo de color azul. El invierno había llegado y las calles ya se encontraban cubiertas por el manto blanco de la nieve. El cielo estaba nublado y ciertamente, no era una tarde en la que salir resultara atrayente debido al clima. Pero ese mismo tiempo había sido el responsable de que su pequeña hermana adquiriera el peor resfriado de su vida, por lo que no le había quedado más remedio que ir en lugar de ella a recoger un par de libros que necesitaba de la biblioteca más cercana para hacer una tarea.

Tarea que probablemente terminaría haciendo ella, cuando Anna comenzara a quejarse de nuevo de lo mal que se sentía y le hiciera otro de sus pucheros para convencerla. Y por supuesto que lo haría. Si había algo de lo que todavía no supiera como mantenerse a salvo, era de las actitudes infantiles que utilizaba su hermanita para chantajearla.

La rubia suspiró mientras se miraba en el espejo del elevador, en espera de que la llevara al piso en donde tenía su departamento. Antes de lidiar con los deberes ajenos, quería prepararse una enorme taza de chocolate caliente que le ayudara a relajarse.

Le gustaba mucho la nieve, pero caminar entre ella por las calles no era algo tan sencillo.

El ascensor se detuvo en un piso diferente para recibir a un nuevo inquilino y el semblante de la muchacha se ensombreció notoriamente, al darse cuenta de quien era. Alto y pelirrojo, con esas patillas que solo un personaje de una novela de Jane Austen podría llevar pero que a él le sentaban tremendamente bien y sus ojos verdes, demasiado bonitos para un individuo con un alma tan negra como la suya.

El demonio en persona.

—Su Majestad, que agradable sorpresa—Elsa rodó los ojos ante el sobrenombre con el que su odioso vecino acostumbraba llamarla sarcásticamente, cada vez que se cruzaba con ella.

Uno creería que viviendo en pisos diferentes no habría demasiadas oportunidades de encontrarse; pero la verdad era que por alguna extraña razón, el destino, el Universo mismo o lo que quiera que fuera, siempre parecía tener una excusa para que lo hicieran varias veces por semana, para enorme mortificación de la chica.

Y es que Hans Westerguard no era el tipo más agradable del mundo.

La mayoría de las veces se lo encontraba fumando en la azotea, a donde le gustaba subir de vez en cuando para observar la ciudad, sobretodo en esos días invernales. Cuando eso sucedía, él siempre se las arreglaba para hallar la manera de hacerla enojar con cualquier comentario, ella lo insultaba, peleaban y después volvía a bajar a su apartamento enfurecida por la manera en que se dejaba sacar de sus casillas. Algo que era muy extraño, puesto que su carácter frío y reservado casi siempre le permitía mantenerse bajo control. Pero con aquel sujeto era un caso muy diferente, desde luego.

Otras ocasiones llegaban a toparse en algún pasillo del edificio, a la entrada o incluso en lugares cercanos al mismo, donde la situación se repetía.

Sin embargo nunca se habían tropezado en el elevador.

Elsa se dijo a sí misma que aquella debía ser su dosis de karma del día, por cualquier error que hubiera cometido en una vida pasada o que fuera a tener en el futuro. Lidiar con ese hombre era insoportable.

—Yo más bien diría lo contrario—respondió escuetamente, mientras él entraba en el sitio y oprimía el botón del vestíbulo, viéndola de reojo con una sonrisa engreída.

—Siempre tan encantadora—repuso Hans imitando su tono cortante de voz—. Eres toda una dama, copo de nieve.

—Hoy no, Westerguard—le espetó ella apretando los libros que llevaba contra el pecho y mirando hacia la puerta del elevador—. Hoy no quiero escucharte. Cierra la boca y espera unos minutos a que pueda salir de aquí, ¿quieres?

—La reina de hielo está enfadada, ¡que extraño!—exclamó el pelirrojo ignorando sus palabras y echándole una cínica mirada—Juró que el día que te vea sonreír será un milagro, copo de nieve.

Elsa lo fulminó con sus ojos azules.

—¿En serio tienes que hablarme cada vez que me cruzo contigo?—le preguntó fastidiada—¡Y deja de llamarme así!

—Perdone Su Majestad, pero no me da la gana—le dijo Hans terminantemente al tiempo que se recargaba contra el muro del ascensor—. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu hermanita? Escuché por ahí que se había enfermado.

La muchacha se volvió de nuevo hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Por supuesto que lo es—aseguró Hans observándola a su vez con sorna—. Quizá vaya a visitarla más tarde, ¿sabes?

—No se te ocurra aparecerte por mi casa, Westerguard—siseó ella con desagrado.

—Eso ya lo veremos—le respondió el joven con toda intención—. Yo pienso que a Anna le dará mucho gusto verme, ¿no te parece?

Elsa solo resopló negándose a contestarle y desviando sus ojos con molestia. El muy idiota.

¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Habría sido a causa del comentario de alguno de los vecinos? La verdad es que Anna era muy popular entre ellos al igual que en la escuela, debido a su extrovertido carácter. A diferencia de ella, nunca dudaba a la hora de entablar amistad con cualquiera.

Y eso incluía al imbécil que ahora volvía a dibujar una sonrisa en su cara, sabiendo que la había molestado con aquel comentario casual.

Elsa no entendía como su hermanita podía ser amiga de alguien así, en especial cuando sabía como se comportaba con ella. Peor era cuando tenía que escucharla hablar acerca de tonterías, como lo guapo que era o lo simpático que podía llegar a ser; algo que en su opinión era una falacia.

En una de esas veces había llegado a temer que la jovencita se hubiera enamorado de él o algo por el estilo. Hasta que una tarde, cuando de nuevo había empezado a parlotear acerca del asunto y ella se encontraba tomando una taza de té sin prestar realmente atención a lo que decía, Anna había soltado una de las frases más absurdas que le había escuchado en sus dieciocho años de vida.

—¡Deberías salir con él, hermana!

Aquello había sido tan absurdo e inesperado al mismo tiempo, que Elsa había escupido parte de la bebida que tomaba, en un gesto muy poco característico de ella. Al ver eso, la pelirroja había estallado en carcajadas mientras ella solo se limitaba a verla, como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo o algo por el estilo.

—¡No me mires así!—había exclamado Anna después de reponerse de la risa—¡Es una gran idea! Yo no sé que está esperando para invitarte a salir.

En aquella ocasión, la rubia se vio obligada a reprimir un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral ante el solo hecho de pensar en Hans invitándola a una cita. Eso, según ella, no era buena idea en absoluto. Arrancarse las uñas con un alicate era una buena idea. Caminar por la cornisa del tejado era buena idea. Incluso dejarse arrollar por un auto. Salir con ese tipo, no.

—¡No pongas esa cara!—había insistido la menor al notar su expresión perturbada y acercarse con una sonrisa traviesa en sus facciones—¡Si se ve a leguas que le gustas! Harían una pareja tan adorable...

Desde aquel día, Elsa había decidido que no dejaría que su pequeña hermana comiera tanto chocolate después de las comidas. Tanta azúcar le estaba afectando el cerebro de manera grave.

El brusco movimiento del ascensor al frenar la devolvió al presente, sacándola de sus bochornosos pensamientos. De un instante a otro, la luz que iluminaba el reducido espacio se había desvanecido parcialmente, dejándolos en penumbra a medias y deteniendo el avance del dispositivo.

—¿Pero qué mierda?—Hans frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta el panel de botones, oprimiendo el que había elegido anteriormente un par de veces, sin lograr nada.

Exhalando un suspiro frustrado, probó con un par de botones más y luego con otro, presionando repetidas veces y murmurando una maldición entre dientes.

—¡Deja en paz eso, idiota!—le espetó Elsa a sus espaldas—. Lo vas a descomponer.

—¡No me pienso quedar atorado en este maldito elevador!—exclamó él bruscamente, provocando que la chica arqueara una ceja.

—Entonces solo oprime el botón de emergencia.

—¿Cuál botón de emergencia?

—El que está ahí, papanatas, justo debajo de todos—dijo ella glacialmente—. El grande que dice "emergencia".

Hans volvió a darse la vuelta, justo a tiempo para evitar que ella pudiera darse cuenta del ligero rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas. Aun con la escasa luz que tenían, el mencionado botón se podía distinguir. Como odiaba cuando esa pequeña bruja tenía razón.

Lo apretó fuertemente y esperó.

—No pasa nada—dijo un minuto después—. ¡No pasa nada!

—Ya vi que no pasa nada—Elsa puso los ojos en blanco—, hay que esperar a que alguien venga a arreglarlo.

—¿Esperar? Tú estás de broma, ¿no?—Hans le lanzó una mirada envenenada—¡No nos podemos quedar aquí!

—¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer entonces? ¿Salir por el techo del ascensor?—repuso ella sarcásticamente—. Suerte con eso, Westerguard. Mientras lo intentas, deja de gritarme. Ya tengo bastante con haberme quedado varada contigo aquí como para tener que escucharte.

—¿Tienes tu teléfono?—le preguntó el pelirrojo bruscamente.

—No—contestó heladamente—, lo dejé en casa.

—¡Bien hecho, tonta!

—Supongo que tú tampoco tienes el tuyo contigo.

Hans se llevó una mano a la nuca con exasperación.

—¡No!

—Bueno, pues bien hecho estúpido—los orbes verdes del aludido le dirigieron una mirada de odio que fue correspondida con vehemencia.

Resignada, Elsa dejó escapar un suspiro mientras escuchaba como su compañero comenzaba a refunfuñar y a murmurar cosas entre dientes. Se apoyó contra una de las paredes y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, en donde se sentó con las rodillas flexionadas contra su pecho.

Lo único que le faltaba era quedarse encerrada justamente con él. Alguien debía de odiarla en serio como para permitir algo así.

Ahora lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era confiar en que alguien de mantenimiento del edificio se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido y con algo de suerte, podrían salir antes de acabar estrangulándose el uno al otro y por fin podría tomar su taza de chocolate caliente.

Hans tampoco la estaba pasando demasiado bien por su parte. Lo único que quería era salir a comprar cigarrillos y ahora estaba atrapado en ese elevador de mierda. Odiaba los espacios pequeños desde que era niño y muy a su pesar, comenzaba a sentirse inquieto. Lo último que quería era sufrir un ataque de nervios frente a la personita que estaba enfrente suyo y que como si nada, se había sentado en el piso, con esa expresión fría que portaba todo el tiempo y que él tanto detestaba.

Por eso era que se esforzaba tanto en molestarla. A su parecer era mucho mejor verla enfadada que indiferente. Y en ese instante más que nunca, le molestaba que lo fuera. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta del problema en el que estaba metidos? Maldita mocosa.

Inquieto, comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro del diminuto lugar, tratando de que su expresión luciera más molesta que desesperada.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?—le preguntó Elsa desde su lugar, provocando que bufara.

—No estoy nervioso—dijo cortantemente—, es solo que no me gusta estar perdiendo mi tiempo aquí. Tenía que estar en un lugar importante—mintió.

—A mí me parece que estás nervioso.

—Y a mí me parece que eres una idiota.

—¡Vete al demonio, imbécil!

La joven exhaló profundamente y optó por ignorarlo de nuevo. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos del fallo del elevador y ya sentía ganas de matarlo de nuevo. Rogaba porque alguien lo hiciera funcionar de nuevo o no se hacía responsable de lo que sucediera dentro. Ese chico se estaba buscando una buena paliza y pese a ser una persona pacífica, ella no pondría ningún impedimento en dársela.

O tal vez no. Anna le había enseñado algunos golpes básicos para defenderse, pero la verdad es que Elsa era una aprendiz mediocre. Y considerando que su molesto acompañante le sacaba poco más de una cabeza de altura, tratar de golpearlo no sería una decisión muy inteligente.

Lástima.

Distinguió como Hans se sentaba enfrente de ella, moviendo las manos nerviosamente y portando un gesto poco amigable en su rostro, que no auguraba nada bueno.

Los minutos pasaron y no había ninguna señal de que alguien fuera a sacarlos del enorme fallo técnico en el que estaban metidos. Aquello era tan frustrante y ella comenzaba a aburrirse. Extendió sus piernas en el suelo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, a la vez que comenzaba a tararear una canción en voz baja, puesto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

—¡¿Quieres callarte?!—chilló Hans al cabo de unos instantes, sobresaltándola en el proceso.

Sus grandes ojos azules lo miraron con sorpresa por unos segundos para luego seguir tarareando en voz más alta, logrando que él la asesinara con los suyos.

Elsa se alegró internamente de haber logrado esa reacción en Hans y tuvo que luchar por evitar que una de las comisuras de sus labios se alzara en señal de triunfo. Se veía mucho mejor enojado que con esa sonrisa arrogante que siempre le dedicaba para fastidiar. Y se sentía aun mejor hacerlo enfadar. Debía ser por eso que él lo hacía con ella tan a menudo.

—Te juro que si no estuviéramos encerrados en este jodido ascensor, te empujaría desde el piso más alto del maldito edificio—le espetó él amenazadoramente.

La platinada enarcó ambas cejas. Eso era nuevo. Normalmente quien hacía las amenazas de este estilo era ella, mientras el pelirrojo se limitaba a reír y a molestar, insultándola solo de vez en cuando si de verdad no se encontraba de humor.

—¡¿A qué hora van a hacer funcionar esta cosa?!—insistió Hans sin darle tiempo a reclamar por lo que había dicho—¡Llevamos una eternidad aquí!

—Solo han pasado como veinte minutos.

—No me gustan los lugares cerrados—murmuró él, esta vez dirigiéndose más a si mismo que a la chica y apretando sus manos en puños.

Había hecho un trabajo decente en ese breve período de tiempo para ocultar su obvio temor ante los encierros, pero cada vez se le hacía más complicado conforme los segundos pasaban y le parecía que ese elevador se había vuelto más pequeño. Pensar que estaban a varios metros del suelo, en un sitio donde nadie podría escucharlos y que podría quedarse varado por horas o quizá más...

Su respiración empezó a volverse más pesada y entrecortada, mientras sentía como sus palmas se ponían frías por la transpiración.

—Eh, oye Westerguard, ¿qué te pasa?—escuchó que le preguntaba su acompañante con preocupación.

Él desvío la mirada hacia el suelo, sintiendo que las manos le temblaban y que le costaba trabajo respirar. En cualquier otra circunstancia se habría dado cuenta de que esa reacción era sumamente irracional. Pero uno nunca podía ser razonable cuando se trataba de sus fobias.

Con expresión anonadada, Elsa se acercó para ponerse de rodillas a su lado.

—Oye, tranquilo.

Hans escuchaba su voz sin poder controlar la agitación que ahora comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un episodio como ese y vivirlo de nuevo era mortificante. Sintió como la muchacha colocaba una mano en su hombro con cierta dubitación y entonces él volteó a verla.

Apreciados de cerca, los ojos de Elsa eran más azules de lo que había notado a simple vista. Siempre había creído que eran celestes, pero incluso con la deficiente iluminación que se colaba en el elevador, proveniente de una luz empotrada en el techo, podía darse cuenta de que eran de un color más profundo. Como el que se veía en las aguas del mar cuando ocurría una puesta de sol. Sin darse cuenta, su respiración se había regulado un poco.

—Todo está bien—le aseguró ella con un tono de voz tranquilizador—. Relájate, ¿sí?

—Odio los lugares tan pequeños—musitó el pelirrojo entre dientes sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

Elsa se removió incómoda. No era buena acercándose a las personas y el hecho de que tuviera que ayudar a su peor enemigo en medio de un ataque de ansiedad, hacia que las cosas fueran peores. Pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, por mucho que lo detestara y que le asombrara verlo de esa forma.

Y vaya que le asombraba. ¿Quién diría que le tocaría ver a su arrogante y confiado vecino de aquella manera? Uno pensaría que era de los que no le tenían miedo a nada.

—Cálmate, Hans—le dijo conciliadoramente—, no pienses en eso. Solo trata de respirar profundo, ¿entiendes?

—No puedo—espetó el aludido en un tono más brusco de lo que quería, pues sentía que le faltaba el aire—, ¡mierda, no puedo! Soy claustrofóbico.

Con algo de duda, la chica poso sus manos sobre las suyas tomándolas con ligereza. Le sorprendió sentir como él se las apretaba firmemente y odio ruborizarse ante ello. Prefirió concentrarse en ayudarlo, de la misma manera en que lo hacía su padre con ella cuando era niña y se despertaba a causa de sus terrores nocturnos.

Elsa nunca había sido una persona segura y le había tocado pasar por varios episodios de ese estilo durante su niñez. Solo al ir creciendo había sido capaz de superarlos y dudaba que lo hubiera podido lograr sin la ayuda de su progenitor.

—Anda, intenta respirar—lo animó dándole un ligero apretón—, hazlo lentamente.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos en los que ella le indicaba como inhalar y exhalar, logrando que con ello controlara su reacción. Lentamente la respiración del joven volvió a la normalidad. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los de ella.

—Muy bien, así está mejor, ¿lo ves?—le habló Elsa con suavidad—. Todo está bien.

Él no le respondió, sino que se limitó a cerrar los ojos por un momento a la vez que continuaba sosteniendo sus manos. Eran más pequeñas y suaves de lo que pensaba. Aspiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar de nuevo.

—Lo siento—musitó con su voz grave—, me estoy comportando como un idiota.

—No pasa nada.

—No debí tomar este maldito elevador. No sé porque lo hice.

Era cierto. Siempre que podía evitaba meterse en sitios como aquel, pero ese día le había entrado un poco de prisa al ver que se le habían acabado los cigarrillos. Se había confiado de que no pasaría nada, pues ya había usado el ascensor otras veces sin sufrir ningún tipo de percances. Que equivocado estaba.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente encontrándose en los de su némesis y por primera vez en todo el rato, agradeció no haber estado solo. De no ser por ella probablemente le habría dado un verdadero ataque de pánico.

—¿Te pasa esto con frecuencia?—preguntó Elsa solamente por decir algo.

Comenzaba a sentirse cohibida por la mirada penetrante de esos orbes esmeraldas.

—No—Hans no mostró intención alguna de soltarle las manos—. Solo cuando era niño.

Miró por unos segundos hacia sus puños cerrados en torno a las palmas femeninas antes de volver a alzar la cabeza.

—Mis hermanos solían encerrarme en el armario bajo las escaleras cuando era pequeño—confesó—, desde entonces no soporto quedarme atrapado en lugares como este. Eran unos bastardos.

¿Por qué le había dicho eso? No le confesaba esas cosas ni a sus amigos más cercanos y ella era la última persona con quien lo haría, tomando en cuenta que podía usarlo para mofarse de él. Pero en realidad, sabía que la muchacha no era esa clase de persona.

—Oh—Elsa se mordió el labio inferior después de escuchar aquello, sintiéndose incómoda—. Bueno, ya no tardan en sacarnos de aquí.

Deseo que sus palabras fueran ciertas. Ella no le tenía fobia a los espacios pequeños, pero también comenzaba a desesperarse. Ya había pasado un buen rato y necesitaban salir de ahí. No sabría lo que hacer si no era capaz de ayudarle de nuevo a su vecino con otro episodio como el que acababa de tener.

Aunque por otra parte, se sentía bien tener aquellas manos grandes y cálidas en torno a las suyas.

Soltando un pequeño respingo, sacudió levemente su cabeza para alejar aquel pensamiento, ante la mirada interrogante de Hans. No era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en algo así. De hecho, no había momento ni lugar. ¡Ella odiaba al tipo, por todos los cielos!

—¿Te digo algo?—habló sentándose junto a él y rompiendo el contacto visual, para mirar a la misma pared hacia la que él lo hacía. No había hecho un intento por zafarse de su agarre, puesto que presentía que eso lo relajaba y si era de esa forma, entonces bien podía tolerar el contacto—Cuando era pequeña, solía despertarme casi todas las noches porque tenía pesadillas. Entonces mi papá venía a mi habitación y me ayudaba a tranquilizarme de esta misma manera. Era lo único que me podía ayudar a dormir de nuevo.

Por un segundo se preguntó si hacía bien en compartir algo tan íntimo con su rival. No era como si se tratara del individuo más digno de su confianza. Pero algo le decía que no tenía de que preocuparse.

—¿Por qué tenías pesadillas?—le preguntó Hans y para su alivio, no detectó ni un rastro de sarcasmo o burla en su voz.

—Yo... siempre he sido una persona tímida—contestó con algo de recelo—, pero de niña lo era más y no se me daba bien relacionarme con mis compañeros en la escuela. Ellos no eran muy amables conmigo—añadió con dificultad—, entonces eso me trajo problemas.

Se detuvo ahí dando a entender cual era la situación, con su vista fija en la pared metálica del frente.

La caricia de los pulgares de él sobre el dorso de sus manos la sorprendió, haciendo que volviera a mirarlo.

—Los niños pueden ser crueles ¿eh?—comentó el pelirrojo con tono asombrosamente comprensivo.

—Sí—coincidió asintiendo brevemente con la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio por un breve momento antes de que él volviera a hablar.

—¿Te acuerdas del día en que nos conocimos?

El repentino cuestionamiento ocasionó que Elsa frunciera levemente el entrecejo.

—Creo que es algo que no se me podría olvidar—respondió con sarcasmo.

Hans volvió a sonreír de lado en la manera prepotente en que siempre lo hacía, tomándola por sorpresa. Bueno, al menos se las había arreglado para componer ese gesto. Era mejor que verlo hiperventilar de cualquier forma.

—¿Fue hace cuánto? ¿Dos años?—inquirió—Creo que acababas de mudarte aquí.

—Fue hace año y medio—apuntó ella con más precisión—, y sí. Yo iba subiendo un día a la terraza y no sabía que estabas ahí. Llevaba un vaso de chocolate caliente en la mano y entré cuando tú ibas saliendo. Te comportaste como un desquiciado cuando te cayó todo encima.

El muchacho dejo salir una risa grave que era muy distinta a las que soltaba la mayoría del tiempo, cuando solo la fastidiaba. Ese sonido era mucho más sincero y a Elsa le agradaba escucharlo.

—Desde entonces empecé a molestarte.

—Te volviste un patán.

—Ajá—el pelirrojo inhaló profundamente un par de veces más y ella se alegro de que lo hiciera, haciendo a un lado momentáneamente su fobia. Al menos la conversación lo estaba distrayendo.

—Recuerdo que te grité—continúo Hans—y tú tratabas de disculparte conmigo.

—Pero luego te dije que eras un imbécil y me alegre de que te hubieras quemado.

—¿Te alegraste por eso?

—Seh—musitó ella despreocupadamente.

—¿Quién diría que fuera tan desconsiderada, Su Majestad?

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

—Mierda, ¿por qué están tardando tanto?—volvió a decir él regresando a sentirse oprimido por el poco espacio que había en aquel ascensor y apretando las delicadas manos de la joven de nuevo—¿No deberían haberlo arreglado ya?

—Tranquilo.

—No puedo—musitó Hans mirando a su alrededor nuevamente—, todo esto es una mierda. Necesito aire.

Una vez más, su compañera se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en alguna forma de prevenir otra escena de pánico. Tomarse de las manos y respirar estaba dejando de funcionar.

—¡Maldito ascensor de porquería!—exclamó él empezando a alterarse—Demandaré a esos malditos de intendencia. No quiero estar más en este puñetero elevador de...

Su frase se vio interrumpida bruscamente cuando Elsa se puso de rodillas otra vez y acercó su rostro al suyo para oprimir sus labios encima de él. Paso solo un segundo antes de que fuera consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo y moviera su boca en respuesta, para tomar el control del beso. Curiosa manera de distraerlo a la que había recurrido la rubiecita, pero no le molestaba.

De hecho, se había olvidado por completo de que estaban encerrados en un sitio tan pequeño y que se moría de ganas por estar en el exterior y tomar aire fresco. Aquello podía esperar si tenía la oportunidad de besar a su fría y hermosa vecina.

Hans soltó sus manos para llevar las propias hacia el rostro de la joven, acunándolo entre sus palmas y acercándola más hacia sí para profundizar el gesto que compartían.

Los labios de Elsa eran suaves y adictivos, y lo invitaban a ir por más. Ella colocó sus propias manos en sus hombros mientras el beso se tornaba más intenso entre ambos. Justo cuando la lengua de él comenzaba a buscar una entrada al interior, la luz del ascensor volvió a encenderse en su totalidad y un tirón del mismo les indicó que se había puesto en marcha de nuevo.

La platinada se despegó rápidamente de él y se hizo a un lado, evitando su mirada a toda costa y con las mejillas encendidas.

Él se quedó aturdido por un instante, antes de caer en cuenta que se movían otra vez y exhaló un suspiro aliviado, ansioso por salir de allí. Nunca en su vida volvería a acercarse a los elevadores, ni aunque se le presentara una emergencia.

Las puertas se abrieron apenas se detuvieron en el piso de la chica y los dos se pusieron de pie.

Elsa recogió los libros que había dejado en el suelo y se apresuró a salir de ahí, sin percatarse de que él la seguía. Un agarre en su muñeca la hizo darse la vuelta azorada y aunque el rubor se negaba a abandonar sus mejillas, se las arregló para mirarlo sino directamente a los ojos, si con la cabeza en alto y lo más dignamente posible.

—Mira Westerguard, lo que pasó ahí adentro fue...

—Sal conmigo—la interrumpió él intempestivamente, ocasionando que lo observara asombrada.

¿Había escuchado bien?

—Yo... ehm... —Elsa tensó sus labios buscando algo que decir.

—Salgamos juntos—insistió Hans con un semblante determinado en su rostro, que la hizo enrojecer aun más—, tú y yo.

—Oh... pues... —ella se aclaró la garganta incómoda, queriendo negarse y a la vez no.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer cuando su peor enemigo le proponía algo así? Aquel día las sorpresas no se terminaban.

—Te llevaré a un lugar lindo—afirmó él—, te gustará, de verdad. Y si no, simplemente me mandas a la mierda y ya.

—Eh... no sé que decir—repuso Elsa agradeciendo tener sus manos ocupadas con aquellos libros que le había encargado su hermana. De repente estaba tan nerviosa, que ni siquiera podía mantener el contacto visual.

—Di que sí—la voz de su vecino la apremió a aceptar con ciertas ansias—. Si no aceptas, no te dejaré en paz hasta que lo hagas. Sabes que hablo en serio, Elsa.

Ella parpadeó, comprendiendo que aquello era cierto. Ya podía verlo tocando a su puerta todos los días y siguiéndola cuando saliera del departamento para convencerla, si se negaba. No quería lidiar con eso. A quien engañaba, ¡no quería decirle que no!

—¿Este sábado?—preguntó con timidez, logrando que Hans esbozara una sonrisa de lado.

—Pasaré por ti a mediodía—acordó, sintiendo una extraña euforia cuando ella se mostró de acuerdo.

—Más te vale no venir tarde, Westerguard—dijo la joven con su habitual tono de frialdad, aunque por fuera aun se hallara completamente ruborizada.

Él la miró darse la vuelta y entrar en el apartamento, sin poder quitar la mueca engreída y triunfante de su cara. Al menos había sacado algo bueno de la maldita avería del ascensor.

* * *

¡Hola copos de nieve! :D ¿Qué les parece esta sorpresita? No hay nada mejor para alegrar un sábado.

Ok, antes que nada y se están de ánimo para leer una nota de autor, quisiera agradecer a todos los que me ayudaron a cumplir mi ridícula meta de 100 reviews, ¡y con dos de más! ¡Ustedes son los mejores! *o*

Ahora bien, el oneshot. Sé que tengo por ahí sugerencias todavía y créanme, no me he olvidado de ellas, todas se van a hacer. Pero mi inspiración es caprichosita y necesito pensarlas bien. :3 Quería escribir un oneshot no muy extenso y sencillo para relajarme y este que acaban de leer, tiene una curiosa anécdota. En realidad se me ocurrió hace dos o tres días si mal no recuerdo, viendo un programa en el que una pareja justamente se quedaba atorada en el ascensor, (una situación cliché pero que igual vale) y enseguida se me prendió el foco y dije: It's Helsa time!

Lo curioso es que después de eso, fui directo a la computadora a checar mi correo y vi que me había llegado MP de _JDayC_, quien básicamente sugería esta misma idea del elevador. Y me quedé como: WTF, ¿Está espiando mi mente? o_o Jajajaja en serio, fue extraño pero genial, considerando que su sugerencia llegó casi de inmediato después que se me ocurriera a mí.

Así que _JDayC_, creo que ya puedes considerarla cumplida, espero que te haya gustado igual que a todos ustedes. :)

¡Cómo amo poner a Hans en apuros! Algo me decía que esta vez tenía que ser él quien sufriera un poquito, además de que es bonito hacer que al menos una vez, Elsa sea la que lo pueda alterar un poquito, ¿no? xD

Para mis preciosos anónimos:

_Helsa fan_: ¡No desesperes! ¡Ya volví! Muchas gracias por comentar y estar al pendiente, de verdad aprecio mucho tus palabras. Y a mí también me fascinan los Modern AU, soy feliz inventándolos y leyéndolos. ;D

_F_: Te debo lo de la ciencia ficción para un drabble mujer, ya te comenté que mi mente esta en blanco. xD ¡Gracias por tus siempre atinados comentarios!

_Rosy_: Hola amiguita, mil gracias por contribuir doblemente a mis 100 reviews, jajajaja. Tengo tus sugerencias muy en cuenta, de hecho la que propones de jugador de hockey y patinadora de hielo ya me la hizo la estimada _HoeLittleDuck _en nuestro querido minuto de ideas, aunque tú fuiste un poco más específica. Se me hace que va a ser el próximo oneshot que vean por aquí. De la otra que mencionaste sobre la canción de "Annie get your gun" (¡adoro los musicales!), solo te diré que fui a ver el vídeo la otra vez y me encantó la esencia de competitividad entre la pareja de la historia. De hecho si se parece mucho al Helsa. xD Ya sé donde los voy a poner a actuar de esa forma en que traten de superar al otro, será una sugerencia combinada, jojojojo.

Ya me voy a callar. Disfruten de su sábado, pórtense mal y déjenme reviews. ;D ¡Frozen Fan fuera en 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!


	12. Velada de sorpresas

Oneshot atrasado con motivo del Día de Brujas. ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Si Frozen me perteneciera estaría viviendo en medio de Disneyland, conduciendo naves de utilería de Star Wars, peleando con espadas láser y embriagándome con Mickey Mouse dentro del castillo de la Cenicienta, o algo así. Pero no, entonces, solo utilizo los personajes de Frozen para entretenerme un rato. Todos los derechos van para la empresa del ratón.**

* * *

**Velada de sorpresas**

* * *

—No sé porque me deje convencer de venir hasta aquí.

—¡Te ves linda, hermana!

—Este no es mi ambiente, ni siquiera me gusta bailar.

Elsa se mordió el labio inferior observando hacia las muchas personas que bailaban en el enorme jardín decorado con luces colgantes, telarañas falsas y calabazas al estilo del Día de Brujas. Disfraces de lo más variados sobresalían de cualquier lugar hacia el que mirara y eso la hizo sentirse un poco menos ridícula de lo que de por sí se sentía.

Las fiestas nunca habían sido lo suyo, pero tener que enfundarse en un disfraz, aunque fuera la fecha correcta para hacerlo, era una idea no muy atrayente para una chica tímida como ella. No le gustaba llamar la atención.

Algo nerviosa, volvió a juguetear con las monedas de la faja color violeta que traía atada a la cintura y que formaba parte del traje de gitana, que Anna había elegido para ella. Al menos; había pensado cuando vio aparecer a su pequeña hermana en su habitación con aquella ropa, no había elegido algo demasiado extravagante o llamativo. El resto de la vestimenta estaba compuesto por una larga falda de color azul, un corsé negro y una blusa blanca que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Un pañuelo de la misma tonalidad que la faja estaba anudado en torno a su cabello rubio, que había dejado libre su habitual agarre para esa ocasión.

—Ya quita esa cara, parece que estás en un funeral en vez de una fiesta—a su lado, Anna la hizo levantar la mirada para toparse con la verdosa de ella—. Será divertido, ¡anímate!

La mayor soltó un suspiro y volvió a observar hacia el jardín, algo dubitativa. No quería echarle a perder la noche a su hermanita, pero era difícil superar sus instintos antisociales, que le hacían preferir estar viendo una película en la soledad del sofá de casa en lugar de estar parada en ese sitio. La casa donde se estaba llevando a cabo la celebración era de un compañero de la Universidad, del que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre y dudaba que Anna lo hiciera.

A la enérgica pelirroja solo le preocupaba pasarla bien y todo el tiempo estaba más pendiente de enterarse de las fiestas que harían sus colegas o los conocidos de ellos, que de cualquier otro asunto. Ella era el alma de los festejos.

Forzando una sonrisa, la observó buscar a alguien con la mirada entre la multitud, desde la entrada que daba al exterior. La larga capa roja de su disfraz de Caperucita bailoteo levemente, cuando ella hizo ademán de balancearse de un lado a otro, sin poder contener su emoción.

—¡Ahí está!—chilló con voz estridente, que por poco le ocasionó un sobresalto—¡Míralo! ¿Ya viste su disfraz?

Elsa dirigió su mirada hacia donde la joven estaba señalando, para toparse con un muchacho rubio y muy alto, caracterizado como hombre lobo y que le sonreía cálidamente a su hermana.

—¡Es el destino!—exclamó Anna y ella no pudo sino rodar los ojos con una sonrisa de lado.

A veces su hermanita tenía unas actitudes muy infantiles.

—Se ve tan bien—dijo Anna mientras liberaba un suspiro y luego daba un par de saltitos en su lugar—¿Crees que le guste mi disfraz? Es increíble que él haya venido como hombre lobo ¿verdad? Porque no es como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo, aunque claro que las coincidencias no existen…

La rubia se desconectó momentáneamente del parloteo de su hermanita para buscar alguna cara conocida entre los chicos que bailaban o bebían. No era nada sencillo si tomaba en cuenta que no solía charlar con muchas personas; normalmente su timidez se lo impedía. Sin embargo esa era la única opción que tenía, porque algo le decía que muy pronto se quedaría sin la compañía de Anna.

No era como si ella se la fuera a pasar ignorándola toda la noche, pero de ninguna manera quería interferir con su interés romántico.

De reojo, miró como el muchacho rubio continuaba mirando a la más pequeña con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras uno de sus amigos a su lado, parecía estarlo animando a acercarse a ella. No pudo evitar alzar una de las comisuras de sus labios.

Anna era muy enamoradiza y normalmente la reprendía por dejarse llevar por el primer chico que le gustaba a primera vista. Pero ese se veía como una buena persona y había algo sincero en la forma en la que miraba a su hermana. Lo había visto a veces en la biblioteca de la Universidad y se veía que era tranquilo; algo que era bueno considerando el carácter inquieto de su pariente.

Creía haber llevado una o dos clases antes con él. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Christian? ¿Christopher? No era del todo buena recordando ese tipo de detalles…

—¡Viene hacia acá!—la exclamación entre nerviosa y agitada de Anna la sacó de sus dudas internas. Le sintió tirándole del brazo—¡¿Qué hago?!

Elsa dejó escapar una risita ante su alarmada actitud.

—Habla con él—le dijo tomándole la mano con la que le había agarrado con suavidad y apartándola.

—Claro, claro—Anna compuso una sonrisa nerviosa que se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos al ver que hacia ademán de marcharse—, espera, ¿a dónde vas?

—A buscar algo de beber, no quiero interrumpirlos—le contestó guiñándole el ojo—. Suerte.

Antes de que la otra pudiera replicar, ella se había alejado discretamente, solo atinando a ver como el joven llegaba hasta su hermanita y esta sonreía tontamente, para enfrascarse en una conversación sin mucho sentido.

Elsa se alegró internamente por ella. Le daba gusto que al menos la menor pudiera disfrutar de la noche con alguien que le gustaba. No era como si le agradara mucho tener que desprenderse de su compañía por un buen rato, pero lo cierto era que se sentiría muy incómoda mientras trataba de hablar con su nuevo pretendiente.

Ahora solo tenía que buscar algo en lo que entretenerse durante gran parte de la velada. Empezaba a arrepentirse de nuevo por haber asistido a esa fiesta.

Una chica ebria que portaba un disfraz de Tinkerbell se interpuso inesperadamente en su camino, empujándola sin darse cuenta contra alguien. Sintió un par de manos tomándola por los hombros para evitar su caída y al incorporarse, se topó de cara a cara con el rostro risueño de "El Joker".

—¿Elsa?

—Oh, hola—saludó al reconocer a uno de sus compañeros y dando un paso atrás para librarse gentilmente de sus manos.

—¡Hola! ¡No sabías que ibas a venir!—los ojos castaños de él la observaron de arriba a abajo con notoria apreciación, algo que no le gustó en absoluto—. Wow, te ves preciosa.

—Gracias, Jack—le respondió esbozando una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—No hay de qué. Oye, ¿quieres bailar?—preguntó él aproximándose un par de pasos, que ella tuvo a bien de retroceder.

—No, gracias—contestó de forma amable—. La verdad no me gusta mucho.

—¡Oh, vamos! Solo una canción—el muchacho se mostraba reticente a dejarla ir y Elsa se mordió el labio, intentando encontrar una buena excusa para evitarlo—. ¡Vamos a pasarla bien!

—De verdad, en otra ocasión.

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa juguetona que a ella se le antojo como el gesto más siniestro que le había visto a alguien. En especial por todo ese maquillaje que llevaba en la cara y que lo hacía verse más torcido. Definitivamente no volvería a ver al enemigo de Batman de la misma manera.

—Cómo te gusta hacerte del rogar ¿eh? Si no me gustaras tanto, ya me habría cansado de hacerlo hace rato.

—¿Disculpa?—la platinada parpadeó un par de veces ante la repentina confesión.

—Ya lo sabías ¿no? Es más que obvio—Jack se inclinó hacia ella, que tuvo que frenar en seco mientras daba otro paso atrás, al sentir como chocaba con una de las calabazas del jardín—, igual que como estás tratando de llamar mi atención.

—Te aseguro que esa no es mi intención.

—No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas—rio él con algo de presunción y ella no pudo contenerse de fruncir los labios.

No era que tuviera especialmente nada en contra de Jack Frost, pero el tipo podía ser un verdadero idiota cuando se lo proponía. Nunca pasaba desapercibido al hacer bromas en clase y en un principio, ni siquiera pensó que él se molestaría en hablarle. Pero últimamente y por alguna extraña razón, se había mostrado muy insistente en seguirla cada vez que podía y tratar de hacerle conversación. Ella por amabilidad, no se negaba a hablar con él y algunas veces tenía que admitir, lograba hacerla reír.

Pero si había algo de lo que estaba segura, era de que definitivamente Jack no era su tipo. Demasiado infantil. Y ahora comenzaba a comportarse como un tonto.

—Esto es muy incómodo—musitó al tiempo que trataba de buscar algún pretexto para huir de él.

Le irritó ver como liberaba una pequeña risa.

—Está bien—le dijo adelantando una mano para retirar un pequeño mechón de cabello ondulado que le había caído sobre la frente y cuando hizo aquello, sintió el impulso de empujarlo—. Me gusta que seas tan tímida ¿sabes? Es adorable.

Elsa enarcó una ceja.

—¿Puedes apartarte un poco, por favor?

—Si no quieres bailar podemos ir por algo de tomar—volvió a hablar él al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba lo anterior.

La joven bufó ligeramente y frunció el entrecejo.

El peso repentino de un brazo rodeándole los hombros, la hizo voltear extrañada a su lado y alzar la cabeza para encontrarse con la figura alta de un joven al que no pudo distinguir debajo de la camisa y los pantalones oscuros que llevaba puestos. Una capa negra y un sombrero del mismo color completaban el atuendo. Detrás del amplio antifaz que llevaba puesto, pudo distinguir el brillo arrogante de unos ojos verdes a los que por fin reconoció con sorpresa.

—Aquí estás cariño, ¿dónde te habías metido? Llevo un buen rato buscándote—la voz grave del recién llegado al mencionar aquellas palabras hizo que se ruborizara y apartara la vista inmediatamente.

Jack observaba la escena frente a sí con expresión desconcertada. La sonrisa se había desvanecido de su cara.

—¿Viniste acompañada?—preguntó sin poder ocultar su tono de decepción y mirando con una ceja alzada al otro joven, quien se permitió sonreír de lado con prepotencia—. ¿De él?

—Claro que vino conmigo—su inesperado acompañante respondió la pregunta antes de que siquiera pudiera despegar los labios—, ¿no es así, amor?

Elsa enrojeció violentamente cuando lo sintió inclinarse y darle un pausado beso en la mejilla. Nerviosamente, junto sus manos frente a sí y observó la reacción del chico frente a ellos, cuya cara era un poema.

Jack abrió ligeramente la boca, aun incrédulo ante lo que veía.

—¿En serio?—inquirió volviéndose hacia ella, quien solo hizo un encogimiento de hombros.

Podía sentir la expresión arrogante de su supuesto acompañante, al lado de ella.

—Okey—Jack aumentó su ceño fruncido y sus ojos castaños pasaron de ella hacia el recién llegado un par de veces—. Eh… te veré después, supongo.

—Mucho después—volvió a intervenir el otro con cierta superioridad que provocó que el castaño le lanzara una mirada severa, antes de marcharse con cierta dubitación.

Elsa se sintió un poco mal por él. Quería quitárselo de encima, pero no sabía que aquello lo decepcionaría más de la cuenta. La risa engreída que resonó a un lado de ella hizo que tensara sus labios.

—Vaya idiota.

—Apártate de mí… ahora—espetó cortantemente la rubia recuperando la compostura y transformando su semblante en uno que reflejaba pura frialdad.

—Ah, disculpe Su Majestad—tan pronto como escuchó aquel título sarcástico se vio liberada del abrazo no solicitado y se alejó un par de pasos—. No sabía que nos honraría con su presencia esta noche.

—De haber sabido que tú vendrías también, créeme que no lo habría hecho—Elsa le envío una mirada glacial.

—De nada, copo de nieve—replicó él con ironía—. Tú sí que sabes agradecer un favor ¿eh?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Westerguard?

—De que me gusta ayudar a las personas necesitadas de vez en cuando—el tono odioso que utilizó para dirigirse a ella hizo que rodara los ojos—. ¿No la estabas pasando nada bien con ese tipo, eh?

—Pues para que sepas, no necesitaba de tu ayuda.

—A mí me parecía que sí.

—Piérdete Hans, no sirves para nada más que molestar.

Ofendida, se cruzó de brazos mientras la sonrisa del aludido se ensanchaba. Definitivamente había entrado con el pie izquierdo a esa fiesta. No acababa de librarse de un inconveniente cuando otro se cruzaba en su camino. Claro que honestamente, prefería discutir con este último a tener que enfrentarse a los coqueteos de su compañero de clase. Por lo menos estaba más habituada a pelear con el odioso pelirrojo que tenía frente a sí.

A pesar de ser dos años mayor que ella y llevarle algunos semestres de delantera, Hans Westerguard se las había arreglado para convertirse en una constante dentro de su vida universitaria. Una constante muy molesta.

Todo había comenzado a causa de una discusión en la biblioteca tiempo atrás, al necesitar el último ejemplar de un libro para una tarea. Desde aquel incidente, el desgraciado se había ensañado con ella y pronto se le hizo costumbre aprovechar cualquier sitio en donde se la encontrara para molestarla o pelear.

Aquello se había vuelto tan frecuente, que estando con él, Elsa había dejado de lado su inicial timidez para demostrarle un profundo odio.

No muchas personas podían presumir de lograr algo así. De hecho, nadie podía hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿eres la reina de los gitanos o algo así?—la pregunta sarcástica ocasionó que ella lo fulminara con sus ojos azules—Vaya elección para venir a una fiesta de disfraces, ¿no pudiste ser menos original?

—¿Menos original? ¿Qué me dices de ti?—contraatacó claramente indignada a la vez que lo miraba de arriba a abajo—¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿La versión gay de "El zorro" o algo por el estilo?

Hans liberó una risa grave y ella maldijo internamente, pues esperaba molestarlo con su comentario.

—Sabes ser graciosa cuando te lo propones, copo de nieve—le dijo—. ¿Quién diría que tienes sentido del humor?

—Como sea—Elsa desvío su mirada de él con indiferencia e hizo ademán de alejarse, cuando rápidamente lo sintió cerrar una de sus manos en torno a su muñeca.

—No tan rápido, Su Majestad—le escuchó decir y volvió a voltear hacia él—, aun no me has dado las gracias.

—No veo porque tendría que hacer algo así—repuso ella tratando de liberar su muñeca con un tirón que no dio resultado.

—Quizá porque de no haber llegado yo, ese estúpido aun estaría encima de ti. Y ya vi que no eres muy buena deshaciéndote de los estorbos.

—Y lamento no serlo o ya me habrías dejado en paz.

—Un "gracias" es suficiente.

Elsa suspiró exasperada y observó esos ojos verdes que tanto detestaba con enfado, a través del antifaz.

—Gracias—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Es un placer servirla, Su Majestad—dijo Hans de vuelta en el mismo tono, mientras soltaba su muñeca.

—¿Por qué eres tan estúpido?

—No es que yo sea estúpido, es que tú eres muy estirada.

—No entiendo porque tienes que molestarme cada vez que me ves. De verdad Westerguard, ¿cuál es tu problema?

—Eres un encanto cuando estás molesta, copo de nieve—la chica torció los labios cuando el pelirrojo tocó la punta de su nariz con su índice y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Púdrete Hans, en serio púdrete.

El mencionado miró hacia un punto entre los invitados que bailaban y volvió a sonreír de lado, arrogantemente.

—Tu amiguito nos está observando—le hizo saber con petulancia—. No voltees.

Elsa resistió el impulso de mirar hacia el mismo sitio y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Pobre imbécil. Creo que acabas de congelar un corazón, reina de hielo.

—No me llames así, idiota.

La muchacha hizo el gesto de irse de nuevo; sintiendo que necesitaba ir a algún sitio donde pasara desapercibida. Una mano del pelirrojo en su hombro le impidió dar un paso.

—No, no creo que quieras marcharte—le hizo ver él cuando de nuevo lo miró con fastidio—. A menos que desees que ese idiota vaya detrás de ti. No te quita los ojos de encima, copo de nieve.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

Volviendo a exhalar un suspiro, ella movió la cabeza disimuladamente solo para comprobar de reojo que lo que decía era verdad. Jack la estaba mirando con un semblante ensombrecido y tampoco apartaba los ojos de su supuesta pareja. No necesitaba saber que haría el intento de acercarse nuevamente si la veía sola, para insistirle en coquetearle. No quería lidiar con eso. Estaba metida en un apuro.

—¿En serio no te agrada ese tipo, verdad?—la pregunta de Hans la tomó por sorpresa y luego, le asombró aún más encontrarse con su mirada esmeralda libre de todo rastro de burla o ironía.

—No es que no me agrade—contestó con algo de incomodidad—. Sé que es una buena persona. Es solo que no me interesa salir con él… y él no parece entenderlo. Puede ser muy insistente.

—Yo sé cómo puedes quitártelo de encima.

Elsa levantó una de sus rubias cejas.

—¿Y me vas a ayudar con eso?—cuestionó con escepticismo—No veo porque habrías de hacer algo así.

—Ya te dije que me gusta ayudar a los necesitados—el modo arrogante de su voz había retornado.

—No ayudarías ni a tu madre, Westerguard—le dijo descaradamente y él solo hizo una mueca de burla.

—Veo que no eres una persona muy agradecida, copo de nieve. Tienes suerte de que hoy me sienta tan generoso—ella pensó que "generoso" no era el mejor adjetivo para describirlo—. Ah, justo la canción que estaba esperando—agregó cuando la música animada cambio para tocar una balada más lenta—. Ven, te ayudaré a deshacerte de tu enamorado para siempre.

Antes de que Elsa pudiera protestar o decir una palabra, la tomó de la mano con firmeza y la condujo hacia la improvisada pista de baile en la hierba del jardín, donde varias parejas ya se habían acercado entre sí para moverse el ritmo del compás lento de la melodía.

Hans sujetó un momento sus manos antes de llevarlas hacia detrás de su nuca y colocar las de él en torno a su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí.

La rubia tragó saliva y se esforzó por mantener un semblante indiferente, aunque sentía algo de calor en sus mejillas. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de ningún chico, en especial de uno al que detestaba tanto como él pero que aun así, no dejaba de ser lo bastante atractivo como para ponerla nerviosa. Lo peor es que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para decirle lo mucho que odiaba bailar.

Pero eso fue algo de lo que Hans pareció darse cuenta al instante.

—Tienes que relajarte, copo de nieve—le dijo acercándose a su oído y esbozando otra de sus sonrisas burlonas—. No hay porque estar tan tensa.

—No se me da bien bailar—confesó evitando mirarlo a los ojos—. Esta fue una mala idea.

—No te preocupes por eso. Solo relájate.

La manera en que le dijo aquello tenía que admitir, fue más gentil de lo que se esperaba. Y por alguna extraña razón, ella decidió hacerle caso en vez de escaparse de su abrazo, relajando su postura y dejándose llevar por él y por la música que estaban escuchando. No era tan desagradable bailar de esa manera incluso estando con su peor enemigo. ¿Quién diría que podría llegar a tener algo de consideración?

Tras unos momentos en los que sus orbes azules se quedaron fijos en un punto indeterminado, tuvo que volverse para verlo al rostro, pues sentía que la estaba observando con demasiada insistencia.

Hans parpadeó un par de veces ante su mirada interrogante antes de hablarle.

—Nunca creí que fueras una persona a la que le gustaba disfrazarse—le dijo pareciendo despreocupado aunque no podía apartar sus ojos de encima de ella—. ¿Tú elegiste este disfraz?

—Anna lo escogió—contestó Elsa en voz baja.

Se encontraban muy cerca y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tanto. Él se inclinó para seguir hablando.

—Te ves muy linda.

Esta vez, la platinada fue consciente de cómo sus mejillas se encendían ante el cumplido. Y lo más extraño de todo fue el hecho de que no encontrara indicio de burla o de la ironía habitual que Hans utilizaba para molestarla. Sus dientes volvieron a capturar su labio inferior, sin saber que contestar.

—¿Esta él mirando todavía?—preguntó luego de una pequeña pausa.

Hans levantó su cabeza disimuladamente para observar detrás de ella. No supo determinar cuál fue la expresión que asomó en su mirada.

—Sí, todavía está mirando—contestó de manera suspicaz para a continuación, alzar la comisura de sus labios como si estuviera tramando algo—. Voy a tener que hacer algo más convincente.

Elsa estaba por preguntarle a que se refería con aquello, cuando lo vio inclinarse nuevamente y de pronto, presionó su boca contra la suya en un movimiento firme. Ella soltó una exclamación ahogada que permitió que el joven profundizara el beso, moviendo tranquila pero constantemente los labios sobre los suyos.

Y pese a todo lo que habitualmente pensaba de Hans y la forma en la que la hacía desear golpearlo a cada instante, repentinamente se vio respondiéndole sin dudar, parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies y entrelazando los dedos detrás de su cuello, pero acercarse más. Él la envolvió con la capa de su disfraz y ninguno de los dos fue consciente de las personas que estaban a su alrededor por un par de minutos.

La falta de oxígeno se hizo evidente y Elsa se separó, colocando de nuevo sus talones sobre el suelo y sintiéndose ruborizada. Pudo ver los ojos brillantes del pelirrojo, detrás de su antifaz oscuro.

—Siempre he sabido que eres bueno fingiendo, pero esta vez debo felicitarte Westerguard—le dijo con la voz algo queda.

—Es que no estaba fingiendo.

La joven separó levemente sus labios y levantó ambas cejas en un gesto extrañado, para luego parpadear y volverse a mirar tras de sí, sin molestarse en disimular su movimiento. Rápidamente busco pistas de su incómodo pretendiente, pero la verdad era que no se veía ni un disfraz remotamente parecido al de "El Joker" en los alrededores.

Se volvió hacia Hans que todavía la tenía tomada de la cintura.

—Se fue.

—Sí. Se marchó.

Algo en su entonación le hizo entrecerrar los ojos con sospecha.

—¿Hace cuánto que se marchó?—preguntó sacando a relucir cierta desconfianza.

—Desde que empezamos a bailar. Me asesinó con la mirada y se largó a otra parte. Seguro está bebiendo o algo—Hans se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente y ella adoptó una expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Desde qué empezamos a bailar?—repitió con aprensión—¡Eres un tramposo, Westerguard! ¡Dijiste que estaba mirando todavía!

El aludido rio con completo descaro.

—Mentí—admitió sin vergüenza—. No me veas así—añadió cuando vio como los ojos azules se ensombrecían—. Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?—Elsa no hizo amago de retirar los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El rubor aumentó en sus mejillas si es que eso era posible, cuando su improvisado compañero de baile se aproximó hasta quedar con su rostro a un par de centímetros del de ella.

—A ti—le contestó sin reparo—. Quiero que salgas conmigo, Elsa.

—No creo que eso vaya a ser tan sencillo, Westerguard.

Hans frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Y por qué no?—dijo consternado.

La muchacha dibujó una sonrisa muy liviana en su rostro.

—Porque hasta donde sé eres un arrogante, insufrible y egocéntrico que solo me provoca ganas de discutir todo el tiempo y a veces, de darte un buen golpe—señaló sin tapujos—. Honestamente, ¿tú crees que eso pueda cambiar de la noche a la mañana?

—En absoluto—coincidió él imitando su gesto con malicia—, pero si yo puedo soportar que seas una chiquilla estirada y obstinada, seguro que tú también te las puedes arreglar con eso. ¿No lo crees?

—Eres un idiota.

La sonrisa ladeada se desvaneció del rostro de Elsa por un segundo, antes de que Hans liberara una risa burlona y le diera un corto beso en la punta de la nariz, que le hizo sonreír nuevamente.

—Pero aun así te gusto, copo de nieve.

Ella levantó uno de sus hombros con fingida indiferencia, sin molestarse en negar aquello.

Ya no pensaba en escaparse de regreso a casa o en lo extraño que era estar balanceándose en medio del jardín y en brazos de su rival, aunque la balada que habían comenzado a bailar se terminará hace buen rato. Tampoco se le ocurrió detenerse a reflexionar sobre que lo más lógico, habría sido rechazar su invitación o empujarlo cuando la había besado.

Que más daba. Cosas más extrañas que aquellas ocurrían todos los días.

* * *

¡Hola copos de nieve! ¿Cómo se la pasaron en Halloween? :D

Yo soportando a todos esos niños que iban de puerta en puerta pidiendo dulces, pero a ninguno de ellos les di de mis deliciosas trufas de chocolate, ¡son solo mías! e.e

En fin, el título de este oneshot es patético y se me ocurrió justo antes de subirlo a Fanfiction, pero creo que ya les he comentado que no soy buena nombrando cosas.

Sé que por ahí dije que el siguiente escrito (osea este xD), sería de una sugerencia que me habían hecho sobre patinaje en hielo, pero debido a las fechas en las que estamos y como tenía inspiración, tuve a bien hacerle caso a _Helsa fan_ y hacer esta pequeña historia inspirada en el Día de Brujas. Espero que me digan que les parece. Y ahora sí, ¡me pondré las pilas con lo que había dicho!

Por cierto, ¿qué les parecieron los disfraces que le puse a cada personaje? ¿Alguien más siente emoción de imaginarse a nuestro pelirrojo favorito disfrazado de "El zorro"? Jajajaja, estoy loca.

Por cierto, aclaro que yo no tengo nada en especial en contra del Jelsa ni de Jack, de hecho me agrada este personaje. Pero cuando se trata de poner un triángulo amoroso... simplemente ya no puedo imaginarlo sin que él este presente. ¡Qué flojera hacer un OC para eso! :P

Anonymous snowflakes:

_F_: Sí, fue divertido hacer sufrir a Hans en el OS anterior. Tengo planeado torturarlo próximamente, por cierto. xD

_Rosy_: Una vez más todas las gracias del mundo por tus comentarios en cada OS. Espero no decepcionarte por subir uno diferente al que te había dicho en esta ocasión, pero la época lo ameritaba. Ya me voy a poner a trabajar en el que te dije. ;) Por cierto, yo soy muy floja y prefiero el elevador a las escaleras, ¡que se le va a hacer!

_Helsa fan_: No me presionas, es que ya sabes, a veces no hay suficiente tiempo para hacer de todo. Aun así me encantó tu sugerencia y espero que te haya gustado como quedó. ¡Muchas por ser constante siempre! (Tal vez algún día tu también te animes a regalarnos alguna historia ;D)

Ya me les voy. Esta señorita tiene una cita con una película de terror en el cine. Veremos si esa tal "Annabelle" es tan diabólica como se rumora por ahí e.e


End file.
